Veggie Wins!
by Chuquita
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The Ouji says that by the time 100 years have passed Chi-Chi will be gone and he would have Son-san wrapped around his little finger; seeing as they saiyajins with their long lifespans will outlive the rest
1. The end is near l Back to the present l ...

7:18 PM 9/9/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 278 "Buu Invades!! The Final Battle on Kaio-Shin's World"  
{Kakarrotto:} But Chi-Chi's not that hot...and she'd kill me.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to another story by yours truely. However this story is going to be different than the norm. Why,  
you ask?  
Vegeta: (grinning and nodding) Yes Chu, tell them why.  
Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops at Veggie) (turns back to audiance) This story is a special one because it is the infamous story  
number 5! In this story, as the obvious title points out, is one in which Veggie wins.  
Vegeta: (hoots) WOO-HOO!  
Goku: (looks up at the Q.O.T.W) Hey Chu-sama, why am I quoted up there as "Kakarrotto" instead of "Goku"?  
Chuquita: Hmm? OH! Since this is going to be Veggie's little fic "special", he gets to choose the quotes of the week.  
Goku: So orignally, from wherever that quote is from, it said "Goku" in the little box.  
Chuquita: (nods) Yeah, that's pretty much right.  
Goku: (glances over at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (is grinning so wide he looks like his cheeks are about to fall off)  
Goku: (turns back to Chu with a look of panic and fear on his face) (nervous) Do--do you really think it's alright giving  
little Veggie this much power. I mean, the ego and the pride and the--  
Chuquita: Listen, this is Veggie's one chance to shine and come out ontop in one of my fics. Do you really wanna take it away  
from him?  
Kakarrotto: (frowns) No, I guess not. (freezes in place) [glances over at his name in the name-box] (screams) VEGGIE!!!  
Vegeta: (cheerfully) Yes, Kakarrotto-chan?  
Kakarrotto: (flatly) Veggie change my name back.  
Vegeta: What name?  
Kakarrotto: In the name box! You switched it on me!!  
Vegeta: (innocently) I don't see anything wrong with the fact that your rightful name is now in the box, Kakay.  
Kakay: (sighs) Veggie I just want you to put it back to Go-- (sweatdrops at the name in his namebox) --AWW COME ON VEGGIE!  
You wanna be that way then HERE!  
Veggie: ... (sweatdrops) Alright, alright. You big baby.  
Goku: (smiles) Thank you Veggie.  
Vegeta: Don't mention it. (snorts) I don't know WHY you prefer that adoptive Earth name of yours. Your saiyajin name is MUCH  
BETTER. It has a very important meaning to it as a matter of fact.  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh no, Son, now you've got him going.  
Goku: Sorry Chu.  
Vegeta: Actually the word Kakarrotto is taken from the name of a legendary utopian-ish paradise city on Bejito-sei.  
Supposedly the land itself was a hidden treasure. In fact it WAS a hidden treasure because nobody ever found it. At least not  
from what the royal family had on file anyway. The size of the cattle and food alone in Kakarrotto was so enormous that one  
beast alone was enough to feed 10 of us and keep our bellies full or at least a month. Supposedly gold hung from the trees  
and the water from the river was so pure that while you were in battle with it in your system it would automatically and  
instantaneously heal any cuts or bruises given to you by your opponent.  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Oh wow Veggie that is beautiful!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (turns away, glowing bright red) Uhh, yeah, right. (shakes his head, causing the redness to leave)  
(glances back at Son to see he's still staring at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes)  
Goku: Mmm...  
Vegeta: (embarassed) DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! _I'M_ NOT THE ONE WHO NAMED YOU! YOUR MOM DID THAT!!!  
Goku: (squeaks out) Aww, really? [looks upward] Thank you Mommy! Wherever you are!  
[Chu and Veggie sweatdrop]  
Goku: Is the city of Kakarrotto PRETTY, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: HOW WOULD I KNOW! (grumbles) I've never been there.  
Goku: (musing) I bet it's the most beautiful place in the whole UNIVERSE! After all it's named after me! (big doofy grin)  
Vegeta: Ugh, Kakarrotto! They didn't name the legendary saiyajin paradise AFTER YOU! They named YOU after IT!!  
Goku: (disappointed) ...oh.  
Chuquita: [pats Son on the back] Aw, cheer up Son-kun! It's time to introduce the story!  
Goku: Really?  
Vegeta: (grinning widely) REALLY?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Here we go again.  
Chuquita: Story #5 is a fic I've had sitting in the back of my mind and left to rot for the longest time--  
Vegeta: (evil smirk in Son's direction) --but, like a fine wine it becomes increasingly delicious over the years. Like us  
saiyajins for example.  
Chuquita: (slightly annoyed) ...Vedge?  
Vegeta: (snorts) Alright alright I get it, your story, you do the explanation for it. Yeah yeah...  
Chuquita: Anyways, story #5 contains several flashbacks, a couple characters daydreams, time travel, and enough future stuff  
to make Chi-Chi nearly lose her sanity. In short, it's what happens to everyone in the future if Veggie somehow was able to  
'win' his "peasant".  
Vegeta: (smirks) You'll never believe how I did it.  
Chuquita: I know it's so obvious it's almost impossible to figure out that you didn't realize this one before.  
Goku: (pale) How DOES Veggie do it?  
Chuquita: (happy smiles) You'll just have to read on and see Son-san! (to audiance) By the way this will _NOT_ be a yaoi.  
(to Son & Veggie) Some people suggested I make it one back when we had the Poll in the last story as to whether this  
fic should be written or not. In fact I can name at least 4 of the regulars who review my fics who would love to see that  
happen. (grins) But it's not!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) That was kinda cold, don't you think?  
Chuquita: (skeptic) Would you LIKE IT if I were to do one of those, Vedge?  
Vegeta: (glances over at Goku)  
Goku: (grins stupidly at him)  
Vegeta: (to Chu) No.  
Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) Well there ya go! And here's the summary!  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The ouji says that by the time another century has past and  
Chi-Chi has already gotten old and been buried he would have Son-San wrapped around his little finger, seeing as they  
saiyajins with their longer life-spans and slow aging process will probably live way after the rest of the Z senshi pass on.  
Chi-Chi mocks him and tells Veggie that her Go-chan loves her too much to give in to his ouji-obsessiveness. Goku is unsure  
if either of them is right and a slightly worried Chi-Chi decides to take Mirai's time machine for a spin and find out. What  
awaits her in the future is a fate worse than anything she possibly could have imagined for Goku. What is this fate? Will  
she be able to change the future or her present to stop these events from occuring? Heck, if Mirai Trunks can do it so can  
Chi-Chi...right?  
  
Vegeta: (evil laugh) Heh-heh, WRONG!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Vedge...  
Vegeta: Hey Kakay, put this on will ya? [holds out the little hat to the servant-maid costume he made for Son a while back]  
Goku: (shakes his head wildly) Oh NO! No no no no no no NO VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: [plops the servant-maid hat ontop of Goku's head] (happily) There! Don't you look Kakawaii!  
Chuquita: (?) "Kakawaii"?  
Vegeta: Yes, it's like kawaii, only with another Ka. See he's Kakarrotto and that's where I got it from. (grins) Heh-heh, I  
believe I've just coined a new phrase! Good for me!  
Goku: (looks up at his little hat and sweatdrops) (groans) Let's just start the fic already.  
Chuquita: You got it Son!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Mrs. Son, someone's here to see you. " the doctor poked his head in room 429, then backed up as a familiar figure  
entered the room, a big friendly smile on his face.  
" Hello Chi-chan! " Goku said happily, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He walked over to the bed she was  
laying in, " I broughtcha some flowers. " he grinned, holding them out.  
" Thank you Go-chan, that's so sweet of you. " Chi-Chi smiled weakly. Here she was in her 80's, lying in a hospital  
bed while Goku stood there beside the bed looking the same way he had since before Goten was born, ::What irony!:: she  
thought, ::He doesn't look a day over 32 at least:: even their children were showing more signs of aging than Goku was. All  
those times he had been off fighting Freezer, those two seemingly infinite long periods when he was in the 'other world'; all  
that time training to fight Cell and here she was, now finally able to have some decent time with him only to probably end up  
in 'other world' herself. Chi-Chi smirked, ::What utter irony!::  
" The doctors said you're not allowed to have any chocolates but look what I've got! " Goku grinned impishly as he  
pulled out a hersey's kiss from his gi pocket, " You better eat it quick before somebody comes in here and kicks me out for  
bringing you candy. "  
Chi-Chi took the chocolate from him and slowly unwrapped it, " I think I may just do that, Go-chan. " she smiled  
warmly.  
" Yes, thata boy, "Go-chan". Let's hurry Onna along to her final resting place among the rats and worms of this  
planet. " a familiar voice snickered from the doorway.  
Chi-Chi froze onsight, then removed the candy from the inside of her mouth, wrapped it back up, and placed it under  
her pillow, " Ouji. " an unchanging spark of rage re-flickered in her eyes as the figure entered the hospital room.  
" HAHAHA! Will you get a look at yourself, Onna? " Vegeta laughed. The ouji was also perpetually unaging. He also  
had not physically changed over the years with the exception of getting stronger. He was still short, had the same haircut he  
had when she first met him, same type of gloves, boots, and training outfit, " I WISH I had a mirror just so I could let you  
see how horribly disfigured you've become. "  
Chi-Chi growled at him.  
Vegeta turned to Goku, " Isn't it a shame how quickly these EARTH-PEOPLE age, Kakay? One minute they're there. The  
next they're ash, in a box underground, or a human-popsicle. Yep. Sad sad thing. "  
" Why YOU-- " Chi-Chi painfully sat up and reached out to grab Vegeta by the neck to choke him, only to find it was  
even hard for her to keep her grip around the ouji's neck than to even squeeze.  
" You're going to exhaust yourself if you keep THAT up, Onna. " Vegeta snickered, pulling away, " Wouldn't want to go  
TOO early now, would we? "  
" WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OUJI I'LL RIP THAT UGLY HEAD RIGHT OFF YOU'RE BODY I'LL--I'LL--OHHHHH... " Chi-Chi  
moaned in pain.  
" AHH! CHI-CHAN! " Goku gasped, " Veggie don't get Chi-chan too excited! " he patted Chi-Chi's wrist, " She needs her  
rest, right Chi-chan? " he said comfortingly.  
" Aww, Goku. " Chi-Chi rubbed her cheek against his hand.  
" My my, would you look at how WRINKLY Onna's cheeks have gotten. " Vegeta smirked. Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare,  
" While _I_ on the other hand still have the same soft, smooth perfect skin I was born with. " he leaned sideways towards  
Goku, " Care to rub MY cheek, Kakay-chan? "  
" *SLAP*! " Chi-Chi violently sent her hand slapping across the ouji's face, " YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU HEAR ME! " she  
shouted, then gasped for breath and leaned her head back onto the pillow.  
" Of course I hear you. " Vegeta chuckled, " Doesn't mean I have to listen. " he said, then gave the larger saiyajin  
a hug from behind.  
" ... " Goku paused and glanced down at the two white gloves around his waist, " VEGGIE HUGS! " he grinned, then  
spun Vegeta around and squeezed him tightly, " OOOOoooOOOOoOOoOOOoh!! "  
" *Ack*! " Vegeta yelped, unable to breathe, " Kaka...rrotto...can't...breathe... "  
" Hmm? " Goku blinked, then dropped him, " Sorry little buddy! " he said cheerfully.  
Vegeta examined the patient who was still trying to recuperate from the rush of energy she had used to slap the ouji,  
" You know what Kakarrotto-chan. I give our little visit about 3 more minutes and then we'll take our leave. "  
" He came here *huff* with you? " Chi-Chi weakly asked Goku.  
" Come with me? " Goku stared at her, confused. He grinned, " Silly Chi-chan! Veggie drove me here in his limo! " he  
pointed to the window, " It's parked outside! "  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she tilted her head in Vegeta's direction. The ouji smile evilly at her and waved.  
" You let HIM take you here! " she said to Goku, nervous, " Wha, what about Gohan? Or Goten? I'm sure they would've  
taken you, you you don't need the Ouji. "  
" Gohan's off saving the rainforest somewhere and Goten's busy having another mid-life crisis. " Goku replied,  
shrugging.  
" Heh, Kaka-spawn #2 is off testing out his brand-new motorcycle somewhere along the west coast. " Vegeta added.  
" We're not sure where, but the last time he called he was in a mini-mall. " Goku nodded. He smiled, " Veggie's been  
staying over at our house since you, you know, got sick. "  
" Yes, " Vegeta continued, then reached for his back, " your mattress is much too hard for my liking though, Onna. "  
" YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING IN _MY_ BED!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked. She turned to Goku, " YOU'VE BEEN LETTING HIM SLEEP IN MY  
BED!!! "  
" Well, not really. " Goku put his hand behind his head, " I've been keeping little Veggie company at night so he's  
oh-kay in the new surroundings and all. "  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the floor, " WHAT?!!! "  
" Calm down Chi-Chi. " Goku chuckled, " It's only til you get better and come back home. " he grinned, " Then we can  
go back to normal and I can catch us yummy food and you can cook it and we'll eat it together! And I'll even help you get out  
the Veggie-smell that's accumulated in your room over the past several months. It'll be fun! "  
" Fun... " Chi-Chi murmured, her eyes welling up with tears, " Oh Goku, I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back  
home. I'm not sure we'll be able to get back to normal. "  
" Why not Chi-chan? " Goku cocked his head sideways, curiously.  
" Oh Go-chan it hurts so much, the pain; I can hardly move. " she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
" Oh-kay, how's this, 'rest in piece you ugly old tyrannical witch'. " Vegeta cheerfully read off a little notepad he  
had been scribbling things down on.  
" VEGGIE! THAT'S TERRIBLE! " Goku gasped, disgusted.  
" Alright, you can pick out what you want to put on the rock. I don't care. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Ouji. "  
" Hmm? " Vegeta glanced over at Chi-Chi.  
" I'd like to talk to Goku alone, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said narrowing her eyes at him.  
" And I'd like to take Kakay on a trip to the Caribbean, but you don't see ME whining about it. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Veggie can you please go stand in the hallway for a lil bit and I'll meet you there. " Goku asked.  
The ouji smiled, " Whatever YOU say, Kakay. " he did an overdramatic bow, then left. Goku giggled at the smaller  
saiyajin.  
" Veggie so cute. " Goku clapped for him, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " Hmm? " he smiled.  
" I can't believe this. I'm not even dead yet and he's already using MY ROOM as his own personal little Ouji  
hangout! " Chi-Chi grumbled, " I should've killed him when I had the chance! "  
" Chi-chan NO! You don't wanna kill Veggie! " Goku gasped, " Look out UTTERLY ADORABLE little Veggie is! " he pointed  
to Vegeta in the doorway who was watching the larger saiyajin with fake big sparkily eyes, " If I wasn't so busy giving you  
support to help you get better again I'd be squeezin little Veggie's brains out right now... " Goku murmured, almost in a  
trance-like state.  
" GOKU SNAP OUT OF IT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. The larger saiyajin instantly turned towards her, " Listen! After I leave  
I want you to stay as FAR AWAY from that little monster as POSSIBLE! Can you do that for me? " she asked, beggingly.  
" Leaving? " Goku said, then laughed, " Aww Chi-chan, you're not goin anywhere. "  
Chi-Chi cocked her head towards the doorway to see Vegeta grinning evilly at her, whistling the 'rest in peace' tune.  
She turned back to the smiling yet slightly confused Goku with her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, " Oh my God he's  
going to come in this room and steal you away from me the moment I leave you. " she gulped, her vision blurring, " Ohhhh... "  
she groaned in pain.  
" Chi-chan? Chi-chan what's going on? What're you doin! STOP THAT! " Goku said in a panicky voice as Chi-Chi felt her  
senses begin to dull. The blurry smirking figure in the doorway was slowly walking into the room, snickering to himself.  
" I don't...want to...leave you... " she focused vision on the now even blurrier figure looking over her, " I don't  
want you to leave me, Goku... "  
" Aww, I won't leave just yet Chi-chan. I promise! In fact, I'll stay until visiting hours are over if it's oh-kay  
with you! " he said cheerfully, then watched as Chi-Chi pulled her arm back and closed her eyes, " Chi-chan? " he blinked,  
" Chi-chan wake up, I was talking to you. " Goku pouted at the sudden interuption, then froze. The ki infront of him had just  
disappeared completely, " Chi-chan? CHI-CHAN!! " he shook her, " CHI-CHAN SAY SOMETHING TO ME! LOOKIT ME!! COME ON CHI-CHAN  
JUST DO SOMETHING!!! " Goku shouted in fright, then started to sob loudly, " Chi-chaAAAn! CHI-CHAN DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT  
YOU TO LEAVE! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!!! " he wailed, staring at her.  
" You're not alone. " a small hand patted him on the shoulder, " I'm still here, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked. Goku looked  
over his shoulder at the short ouji, then grabbed onto him tightly and began to cry into Vegeta's shoulder.  
" VEGGIEVEGGIE CHI-CHAN'S GONE!! " Goku held on tighter, " I don't want her to go... "  
" Well don't you worry Kakarrotto-chan. I won't leave you like Onna did. " Vegeta hugged back, " In fact, I'll still  
be here with you for a very long time to come. How do you like that? "  
" ... "  
" Kakay? "  
" ...Veggie? " Goku said after a very long pause, " Can I come home with you to Capsule Corp? " he said in a quiet  
voice, sniffling.  
" Sure you can, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, then flashed a V for victory sign at Chi-Chi. He led Goku out of the room,  
still holding one arm over the larger saiyajin's shoulder, " I'll even have a guest room fixed up for you. You won't have to  
worry about anything ever again. " he said comfortingly, then cocked his head over to where Chi-Chi was laying for one final  
glance, " Isn't that right, Onna? "  
  
  
  
50 years earlier... AKA The Present...  
  
" YAHHH!! "  
" *SMASH*! "  
" HAHA! Looks like you've missed me again, Onna! " Vegeta laughed maniacally as he raced around the Son home, Chi-Chi  
chasing after him with a very large ax and accidentally chopping several pieces of furniture in half while doing so.  
" YOU GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW AND I PROMISE I'LL KILL YOU QUICKLY! " she screeched to halt and cornered the ouji.  
Vegeta just grinned in response and waved a large pair of boxers in the air.  
" They'd make a lovely hat, don't you think? " he snickered, waving them above his head.  
" ERRR--NAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! " Chi-Chi swung the ax only to have Vegeta teleport out of the way and cause her to  
instead make a huge dent in the kitchen wall.  
Meanwhile Goku was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face with a very large sandwich, oblivious to the  
goings-on around him. Chi-Chi's ax came flying down throught the table, just missing Vegeta by mere inches. She stood on the  
table and ripped the ax back out, then went off chasing him again.  
" Hey Veggie can you pass me the mayo? " Goku asked happily, then sweatdropped as a pair of boxers fell ontop of his  
head. Goku peeled the underwear off and looked at it, " Hey, these look just like the ones I put on this morning-- " he  
paused, then stuck his hand into the back of his gi pants to find the aforementioned boxers now missing. Goku stared  
wide-eyed at the pair in his hands, " AAH!! VEGGIE HOW'D YOU DO THAT!!! "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " Goku looked around the room to see both Vegeta and Chi-Chi had disappeared from the kitchen. He shrugged,  
downed the rest of his sub in one gulp, and left in search of them.  
" DOES NOT! "  
" DOES TOO! "  
" DOES NOT! "  
" DOES TOO! "  
Goku peered around the side corner of the wall leading into the living room to see Vegeta and Chi-Chi sending  
death-glares at each other. He sweatdropped.  
" Grr... " Vegeta growled, then paused to see Goku out of the corner of his eye, " Kakay! There you are! " Vegeta  
said happily. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the ouji, " Just the peasant I wanted to see! "  
Goku grinned widely at the tone of Vegeta's voice, " Little Veggie is happy to see me? "  
" Of course I am! I'm you little buddy. I love you. " Vegeta said attempting to persuade Goku to come into the room.  
" Veggie LOVES me? " Goku's eyes widened until they were two big black sparkling blobs. Vegeta gulped and backed up.  
" Uh, yeah, heh-heh. Of course I do--OOF!! " Vegeta yelped to find Goku now squeezing the ouji tightly against him.  
" AWW MY LITTLE VEGGIE SAYS HE LOVES ME VEGGIE THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU!! " Goku squealed. Vegeta gasped for air.  
" Kaka....need...oxygen...to breathe... " Vegeta cried out as he slipped himself out of the hug and felt his chest  
for any broken ribs due to the intensity of Goku's hug. He grumbled to himself, then glanced up at the larger saiyajin, who  
was still baby-eyeing him, " Heh-heh..heh.. " Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " Kah-keeee... " he paused, then shook the  
redness from his face, " Kakarrotto, I have a question to ask you. "  
" Ask away little Veggie! " Goku said, saluting him.  
" Kakarrotto, once Onna passes away to the great beyond, will you join me in a special saiyajin ritual and then come  
to live with me on my expensive, plush, high-tech satellite where we will sail across the universe together? " Vegeta asked  
sneakily.  
" ...what expensive, plush, high-tech satellite? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
" Well...I haven't exactly built it yet...but once I have, will you join me? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" I dunno Veggie, I don't think I could just leave Chi-chan at home while I go on some Ad-Veggietures in outer  
space. " Goku shook his head uneasily.  
" "Ad-Veggietures"? " Chi-Chi repeated in disgust.  
" You won't HAVE to worry about Onna, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder, " She'll be DEAD! "  
Goku gasped, " CHI-CHAN'S DYING!! " he turned to Chi-Chi, who just rolled her eyes as she leaned against her ax.  
" Not yet but she will be! " Vegeta said cheerfully.  
Goku glanced over at Chi-Chi w/big teary eyes, " Chi-chan's gonna LEAVE me? "  
" Well, eventually, yes. But think of how WONDERFUL it will be when she's gone! " Vegeta exclaimed. Chi-Chi  
face-faulted, " Why you can come live with ME! Wouldn't you love to be your little Veggie's housemate? " he smirked.  
The larger saiyajin stared down at him, " Living with Veggie in the future?..... "  
  
  
  
:::" I LOVE watching TV in anti-gravity! Don't you little Veggie! " Goku grinned as he sat in the air, indian-style.  
The TV along with the rest of the futuristic-looking furniture was also floating in mid-air.  
" It's fun AND you can swim in it! " Vegeta grinned, wearing a little blue gi which looked like a counterpart to  
Goku's orange one and 'swimming' through the air above Goku.  
Goku pulled out a small capsule labeled 'fish', " Hey little buddy! Got any water? " he called out. Vegeta teleported  
to the kitchen, then swam back into the living room where he dumped a bucket of water over Goku's head along with the caspule  
. The capsule shook, then in a puff of smoke a large fish appeared in it's place. Goku grabbed it with his soggy hands before  
the fish could float away and took a big 'ol bite out of it, " I LOVE THE FUTURE!! ":::  
  
  
  
" YEAH! " Goku hooted, " THAT'D BE THE COOLEST THING _EVER_!!! "  
" What planet are you living on? " Chi-Chi muttered.  
" Planet Eeearrrtth. " Goku slurred the last word on purpose, then giggled, " Heeheehee! "  
" You have an...interesting concept of me in your head, you know that Kakarrotto? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" I WANNA GO TO THE FUTURE WITH VEGGIE RIGHT NOW! " Goku grinned.  
" Really? " Vegeta rubbed his hands together evilly. He turned to Chi-Chi and pointed at her, " HA! "  
" Oh brother. " Chi-Chi grumbled. She looked up at the larger saiyajin, " Listen Goku! That's not what the future  
will be like at all! First of all you're MUCH TOO SMART to be taken in by any of that little Ouji's phoney charms and second  
if he was able to get you alone he'd tie you up and enslave you and make you do horrible disgusting ouji-things!! "  
" Ha--horrible? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" Yes, VERY horrible! " Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
  
:::" AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT! YOU FORGOT TO CLEAN THAT ONE!! " the voice of the small figure sitting at  
an insanely large throne yelled at Goku as he quickly bounced around the room cleaning the tiles on the floor. The larger  
saiyajin had handcuffs and a ball and chain around his left leg along with a rope around his waist that lead up to the throne  
. His gi was tattered and torn and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Goku finished and sighed deeply; very tired.  
" BEAUTIFUL, Kakarrotto! Perfectly exquisite! " Vegeta grinned, clapping for him. Goku fell to the floor, pooped.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Now come up here and delight me! "  
The peasants eyes nearly popped out of his head, " You're kidding, right? " he choked out.  
" I'm afraid not, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta shook his head, " 9pm, right on the button. " he smirked, " I schedule these  
things for a reason you know. Wouldn't want you skipping out on me. "  
" But, I'm so tired, I worked cleaning the whole Capsule Corp building all day! I wanna sleep. " Goku pouted.  
" And you will, AFTER you get up here. " the ouji nodded, " AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW I'LL PULL OUT THE  
WHIP! "  
" YES MR. OUJISAMA! " Goku yelped, " I'M COMING I'M COMING PLEASE DON'T WHIP ME AGAIN!! ":::  
  
  
" Hmmph! " Vegeta snorted at Chi-Chi, insulted, " I would never whip you, would I Kakay? "  
Goku stared at him, wide-eyed, " I think I liked my version better, little Veggie. "  
" Yes, and the future WILL be much like your version of it, Kakay. " Vegeta smiled, then shook his head at Chi-Chi,  
still physically sickened, " Hit my peasant with a whip! How SICK! "  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi shouted, " If I'm not here to protect you he's going to maniupulate you at his own will! You don't  
want that Ouji to use you, DO YOU!? "  
" I don't wanna clean any floors Veggie. " Goku gulped, backing up.  
" I'm not going to make you clean anything Kakay. Bulma's cleaning-bots will do that. " Vegeta walked towards him,  
" In fact, you won't have to answer to anybody. It'll be just you and me, having fun. You like having fun, don't you Kakay? "  
" Fun with Veggie? " Goku's face lit up, then he glanced over at Chi-Chi who was shaking her head and hands no in a  
frantic fashion, " Uhh, on second thought-- " he said uneasily, " --but then, Veggie would NEVER---or would he-- "  
" YES HE WOULD!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" HA! BRAVE WORDS COMING FROM AN ONNA WHO ORDERS KAKARROTTO AROUND LIKE SHE'S HIS OVERLORD!!! " Vegeta snapped, then  
calmed down, smirking evilly, " I thought marriage was supposed to be an equal partnership to you earthlings, however it  
seems that you're quite delusional of the fact that _I_ HAVE LEGAL RULE OVER KAKARROTTO AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WITCH  
WHO THINKS SHE CAN ABUSE HER OWN POWER JUST TO KEEP KAKARROTTO FROM ME! Well it's not going to be that way for too long. You  
just wait I'll concoct a plot so devious it'll expose you for the true creature you are! Miss I'm-going-to-use-Kakarrotto-for  
-mating-purposes-only-so-I-can-create-a-super-strong-genius-son-who-will-make-me-lots-of-money-so-I-can-get-filthy-stinkin-  
-rich!!! " Vegeta snarled at Chi-Chi.  
" Is that TRUE, Chi-chan? " Goku sniffled.  
" NO! OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE! I love you Goku. " Chi-Chi pleaded, " I MIGHT have said something at the tournament  
when I was fighting that because of your strength you were a good choice, but it's more than that! But you agreed didn't you!  
We got married 2 hours later! "  
" HA! Kakarrotto only agreed because he had no idea what was going on, as usual. " Vegeta snorted, " Tell her,  
Kakay! " he elbowed Goku in the side.  
" Umm, well, I remember Chi-chan yelling at me that I promised to marry her so I thought to myself "I can't just  
break a promise even if I don't remember making it" so I did. " Goku said, then smiled.  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" You mean if it had been the OUJI fighting you there back at the 23rd tournament telling you you had promised to be  
his "servant-maid" for the rest of your life you would've said yes all the same!!? " Chi-Chi gawked.  
Goku shrugged, " Well, yeah I guess I would've. "  
" Ohhh.... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" 'course there's no way that could've happened to begin with! It would've still been 6 years till I met my little  
Veggie! " Goku grinned down at the ouji standing next to him.  
" But is it true? "  
Chi-Chi glanced down at the small, snickering ouji, " Is WHAT true? " she narrowed her eyes.  
" Is it true that you only used Kakarrotto for his physical strength, the money he earned by winning the tournament,  
and for his ability to deliver you with the organism needed to spawn super-smart half-kaka-ed hybrids? " Vegeta accused her.  
" WHAT! THAT'S INSANE! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" HA! PROVE IT! " Vegeta retorted.  
" PROVE _WHAT_? " she snarled.  
" PROVE that without your existance in Kakarrotto's every day life that he wouldn't be drawn into my exotic saiyajin  
lifestyle. PROVE that he loves you more then ME. " the ouji dared.  
" I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE I KNOW! "  
" OH YEAH? "  
" YEAH! "  
" YEAH? "  
" YEAH!!! "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta froze and turned towards a wailing Goku who was sitting on the floor between them, crying  
loudly and confused.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi yelled, still fuming from her argument with the ouji.  
" Chi-chan?... " Goku looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  
" Goku, who do you love more! Me, you're loving wife of many many years who has bared your CHILDREN, or this CREATURE  
here who says he's your prince. " she signaled to Vegeta, who waved to Goku. Goku smiled and waved back. Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped, " STOP THAT!! " she snapped.  
" Yes Chi-chan. " Goku said meekly.  
" Goku! Who do you love the most! ME OR OUJI! "  
" Uhh, I, I dunno... " Goku said nervously, glancing back and forth between the two, " I, err, love you both? "  
Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead, " Goku, if I were to die right now would you disobey me and join that Ouji  
in a life of sick, horrific ouji-things!! "  
Goku cocked his head at the blank look on Vegeta's face and grinned, " Heeheehee.....uhhh, " he bit his lip and  
looked back at Chi-Chi, " I....don't know...who I'd listen to, Chi-chan...I mean..OHHH!! THIS IS SO HARD! " Goku put one  
hand on either side of his head and groaned, " IT'S NOT FAIR!!! "  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Oh well, that's that. " she perked up, " Now get outta my house Ouji before I call the cops! "  
" But we don't know Kakay's answer yet. " Vegeta chuckled, " I suppose you can't really tell what his little  
kaka-heart is thinking; being torn between two great loves and all... "  
" YOU ARE NOT GREAT NOR ARE YOU HIS "LOVE"!!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" There IS one way to find out what choice Kakay is going to make though... " Vegeta trailed off innocently.  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him, " Really? And what would that be? "  
" Mirai's time machine. Take it well into the future, say, oh, 100 years or so and we'll all find out who the offical  
owner of Kakay's sweet, pure kaka-heart happens to be. " Vegeta rattled off.  
" HA! YOU'RE ON OUJI! " Chi-Chi laughed in his face, " If there's one thing Goku and I share it's a loyalty to each  
other! I never went after anyone while he was dead and I know he won't turn on me! "  
" Maybe he was never on your side to begin with. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Don't test me, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said flatly, pointing at him.  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta snickered, then teleported away and re-teleported back in with the time machine in tow, " Well,  
here she is. " he patted it.  
" Where's Mirai? " Chi-Chi asked.  
  
  
" Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo. " Mirai whistled as he climbed down the ladder, then lept off, ready to hop into his  
time machine only to instead plummet 10 feet to the ground and leaving a large hole in the floor. He weakly raised his  
arm above the entrence to the hole, " Oww.... "  
  
  
" Beats me. " Vegeta shrugged, " He had it sitting by some ladder. " the ouji hopped inside the machine and programed  
it, " 100 years, same location...there! " he beamed.  
" Data successfully entered. " the computer said.  
" Yes, I AM successful, aren't I! " Vegeta boasted, then hopped back out.  
" Don't you think 100 years is a bit much. " Chi-Chi said, suspicous.  
" Nonsense, Onna. Kakay and I, with our slow aging metabolisms, are likely not to get old and grey until we're at  
least in our 200's. " Vegeta laughed.  
" 200'S!! " Chi-Chi gawked, " But, humans are lucky to live up to _100_!! And if I were to die even before I reached  
that mark-- "  
" --it would mean I would get over a century of sweet, pleasing kaka-time. " Vegeta finished the sentence.  
" ERRR, BUT THAT'S NOT RIGHT! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" Yeah, well, tell that to future me when you get there. Since he's probably had 100 more years worth of training  
than I have I'm sure he'll be happy to beat the shock out of you. " Vegeta smirked as Chi-Chi climbed in, " And while  
you're busy bothering future me, present me will be busy bothering 'Kakay'. " the short ouji grinned at Goku, who was  
still wiping his tear-stained cheeks, " Isn't he cute? "  
" GOKU YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" *sniffle*, but Chi-chan, *sniff* you can only fit ONE person in the time machine. " Goku pointed out. Chi-Chi  
looked around and sweatdropped.  
" So I see... " she trailed off, " Let me get this straight, if I go into the future to make sure future Goku's  
safe MY Goku will become unprotected prey to that manipulating little Ouji, but if I stay here then there's a chance  
future Goku could end up with the same fate!? " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Yeah, pretty much. " Vegeta shrugged, then smirked evilly, " Can't be two different places at once, can ya, Onna? "  
" We'll just see about THAT. " Chi-Chi said as she closed the hatch, " GOKU GO LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM AND  
DO NOT ALLOW VEGETA IN UNTIL I RETURN NO MATTER WHAT!! "  
" Yes Chi-chan! " Goku nodded, then dashed upstairs to his bedroom where he promptly locked himself in.  
Chi-Chi blew a raspberry in Vegeta's direction, " See ya Ouji! "  
" Whatever you say, Onna. " Vegeta folded his arms as Chi-Chi started up the machine and it along with herself  
disappeared. Vegeta chuckled as he climbed the stairs up to Goku's bedroom, " Whatever you say. "  
  
  
  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as the  
time machine hurtled through the space-time vortex. She let out a yelp as the machine suddenly came to a complete stop.  
Chi-Chi leaned over the side of the chair and promptly threw up.  
" OHHHhhhhHHhh, I forgot how much I hate that. " she groaned, then sat up in surprise to find she was still in the  
living room of the Son home with one exception; the entire inside of the house had been redecorated brand new and yet was  
covered in a light layer of dust. Chi-Chi hopped out of the time machine, " WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! " she gawked as she wandered  
about the room. She grinned at the large sofa, " It's BEAUTIFUL! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as she sat down, then instantly leaped  
back up on her feet, " It's DISGUSTING! " she quickly brushed the dust off herself, " Like no one's been here for YEARS...but  
, then where would Goku be? " Chi-Chi blinked, then let out a shriek as a sudden horrific image appeared in her mind. She  
quickly shook it off and dashed outside, " GOKU! GOKU ARE YOU OUT HERE!! " Chi-Chi called out, then noticed several objects  
on a hill nearby the house. She grinned and dashed towards them, only to screech to a halt to find six large headstones. She  
gulped, recognizing nearly all of them, " Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Parisu. " Chi-Chi gulped as she read the first names  
outloud, then paused, " "Parisu"? My little Goten got married! " she grinned, " It must have been a BEAUTIFUL wedding! "  
Chi-Chi mused, then glanced over at the dusty stone on the far left, " Please don't tell me-- "  
" "Son Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao. 737-823".... " she mumbled off in shock, " That's 86 years...not even 90! And if I'm 100  
years in the future than that means that Goku's been here without me for more than half a century now!!! " Chi-Chi gulped,  
" I gotta find him! I'll show that Ouji that my Go-chan hasn't deserted me for him just because I'm gone! " she said, then  
flew up into the air only to quickly fall back down flat on her back.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I haven't really learned to fly yet...stupid me. " she said sarcastically, then got up, " NOW  
how am I gonna find him... " she trailed off, then perked up, " A-HA! KINTO'UN!! " she shouted into the sky as the familiar  
little yellow cloud came flying down to her. It screeched to a halt in a friendly manner, " Ha! I'm such a genius! " Chi-Chi  
clasped her hands together, then hopped on the cloud, " YOU'RE DEAD, OUJI! " she laughed, then sweatdropped as she fell  
straight through the cloud and onto the floor, twitching, " You've got to be kidding me....I'M _INPURE_ NOW!! " Chi-Chi  
snapped at the cloud, which just flew away, " HEY! HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! JUST BECAUSE I'M ON A MISSION TO  
ANNIHILATE THAT OUJI MEANS I'M EVIL!!! COME BACK HERE!! " she shouted, then sighed, " I guess there's only one other way to  
get going... " Chi-Chi cringed, glancing over her shoulder at the time-machine in the house, " ....I hate this. "  
  
  
" I REALLY REALLY HATE THIIIIIIIIS!!! " she screamed as the time machine hurtled through the air. She spotted a tiny  
pink dot below her, " There it is! " Chi-Chi brightened up, then slammed on the brakes and nearly flew through the  
windshield had she not only buckled herself in but also tied herself into the chair with some duct-tape from home. The  
time machine landed gracefully on the sand and she got out of the vehicle, " The Kame house! If Goku decided not to live  
at home without me he's BOUND to be here with Kuririn's family...whoever's left of them. " she looked around. She peeked  
inside one of the windows and sighed with relief to find there was something cooking on the stove, the TV was on, and it  
looked like it a normal lived in home.  
" Weh-heh-hehll, who do we have here! " Chi-Chi froze, then quickly spun around and slapped the person behind her.  
She gasped in surprise, " ROSHI!! "  
Muten Roshi adjusted his sun-glasses in shock, " OHH! Chi-Chi!! How did you get here! "  
" YOU DIRTY OLD MAN! HOW CAN I BE DEAD AND YOU STILL BE ALIVE! " Chi-Chi roared in his face.  
" I drank that magic potion that keeps you from getting old. Physically anyway. " he explained.  
" ERRR, THAT'S NOT RIGHT! " Chi-Chi snapped, then added, " --AND KEEP YOUR UGLY FACE AWAY FROM MY BOTTOM!!! "  
" Hey, hey! I didn't know it was you! " Roshi put his hands up in defense.  
Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare, " And what is THAT supposed to mean!! "  
" Uhh...say, what are you doing here anyway? And in Mirai Trunks's time machine too. " Roshi said, eager to change  
the subject before Chi-Chi became physically violent.  
" Hmm? " Chi-Chi blinked, then took a moment to gather her thoughts; her recent explosion of anger fuzzying out any  
other thoughts, " Oh. I made a bet with the Ouji and I'm here to check on Goku, you know, to see how he's doing. " she  
said, looking in the doorway.  
" Oh Goku's not here. " Chi-Chi paused and glanced down to see Turtle.  
" Wha--what to you mean "Goku's not here"? " she said, worried.  
" I mean, he was here for a while. " Turtle explained, " After you died he only stayed in his house about another  
week before moving out. "  
" MOVING OUT?! WHERE!? "  
" Poor boy...he came here but the sting was just too much for him. " Roshi shook his head, " He left after 3 days  
and we haven't seen him since. "  
" TWO DAYS?! YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN GOKU IN OVER 50 YEARS!!! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU!!! " Chi-Chi yelled  
at them. Roshi and the turtle cringed.  
" It's not like he haven't tried to contact him. You know, phoning him and the like. Don't know where he went.  
Mostly everybody else is long gone by now. " Roshi shrugged.  
" We tried calling Capsule Corp recently to see if he was there so we could wish him a Happy Birthday but all I  
got was this voice speaking some language I've never heard before and then hang up. " Turtle said.  
" So you know he's NOT at Capsule Corp with the Ouji? " Chi-Chi begged.  
" No, I mean, there's always a possiblity...aww who am I kidding I have no clue! " Roshi said, then laughed.  
Chi-Chi just growled, frustrated, and folded her arms, " Is there anyone else living with you two morons here? "  
" Juuhachigou's upstairs but I wouldn't try to-- " Turtle started.  
" She is? GREAT! " Chi-Chi ran inside, " That's right, Juu is part cyborg! She must age slower than normal human  
begins! SHE can tell me where Goku is! I mean, she was created to seek and destory him, right? "  
" NO! CHI-CHI WAIT! DON'T GO UP THERE! " Roshi shouted as he ran up the stairs after her, then stopped to pant,  
" Poor old legs... "  
" YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" ...can't say I didn't warn her. "  
" AHH! " Chi-Chi zipped out of the room and slammed the door behind her, " Wha--wha--wha--wha-- "  
" You see what happens when you jump in without thinking first. " Roshi said.  
" HA! You should be one to talk, master. " Turtle said skeptically.  
" Wha--wha--wha--wha-- " Chi-Chi stuttered in fright.  
" Like you said, Juuhachigou is part android and part human. That's why she didn't exactly, err, " Turtle paused  
to think of a good word, " age gracefully. "  
" GRACEFULLY?!! SHE LOOKS LIKE SOME KIND OF ROBOTIC MUTANT! HER ARMS ARE THE SAME AND HER FACE LOOKS OLD BUT NOT  
HER HAIR AND PARTS OF HER SKIN ARE WRINKLY AND THE OTHER PARTS LOOK YOUNG AND--AND---my God that was creepy! " Chi-Chi  
said in a whole breath.  
" Shh, I'll get her for you. " Roshi said, then poked his head in the doorway, " Juu, a friend's here to see you? "  
" Really? Who is it? " she asked.  
" It's Chi-Chi. " Roshi said slowly, " She wants to talk to you about Goku. "  
" Oh that's WONDERFUL. Once Kuririn comes back from the food shopping we can all sit at the kitchen table and have  
tea. " she said with a senile look in her eye.  
" Uhh, right. Sure. " Roshi nodded, then pushed Chi-Chi in, " Go on, talk to her. " he said, then whispered, " But  
be careful, her mind's not what it used to be. Afraid aging with robotic technology in her brain did something to her  
over the years. " he looked left, then right, " She's convinced Kuririn and Marron are still alive, humor her oh-kay. "  
" But that's TERRIBLE! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" We like to use this Kuririn hand puppet for persuasion sake. " Turtle held up a life-sized Kuririn hand-puppet.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" You're kidding, right? "  
" Oh Juuhachigou, honey, I'm going downstairs to make us some cocoa. " Turtle moved the hand-puppet while Roshi  
pretended to speak in Kuririn's voice.  
" That's lovely. Did you hear that Chi-Chi, Kuririn's going to make us some drinks. " Juuhachigou smiled.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped again, " Umm, Juuhachigou? " she asked, walking closer to where the android was laying  
underneath the covers of the bed, " Do you happen to know where Goku is? I need to find him so that--umm,--I can bring  
him back here so we can all have some tea. "  
" Oh yes, Goku's always wandering off like that on you isn't he. " she smiled.  
Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " Heh-heh-heh...yeah. "  
" Didn't you hear, he's living with Vegeta now, isn't that splendid. "  
Chi-Chi froze. She felt like a huge 1000 ton of bricks had just fallen ontop of her and she was then sucked into  
a swirling black hole, " ...what...did you say? " she squeaked out.  
" Vegeta's been keeping it very hush hush this whole time. Nobody knows about it. " Juuhachigou smiled in a senile  
type of way. She pointed to the side of her head, " If I concentrate hard enough I can listen to their phone conversations  
through the satellite in my brain. "  
" So.....he's at....the OUJI'S? " Chi-Chi said, still in shock.  
" As far as I know, yes. " Juuhachigou nodded, " They're each other's constant companion from what I've heard. Just  
like Kuririn and I. " she slowly sat up then called downstairs, " IS THAT COCOA READY YET KURIRIN! "  
" Uhh, COMING DEAR!! " Roshi shouted, then froze and shouted again in Kuririn's voice, " COMING DEAR! "  
" I, I've gotta go. " Chi-Chi said, her whole body shaking.  
" Aww, won't you stay for some lunch? " Juuhachigou asked.  
" NO! Gotta go! Gotta find Goku! " Chi-Chi said, then dashed down the stairs and past Roshi and the turtle.  
" Hey Chi-Chi? Where ya going? " Roshi called out after her, " Kitchen's this way! "  
" CAPSULE CORP! GOTTA HURRY! GOKU'S IN BIG TROUBLE! " Chi-Chi screamed in fear as she lept into the time machine  
and blasted off in the direction of West City.  
Turtle shook his head, " Poor kid, she's in deep denial. "  
" Not to mention a big surprise. " the Kuririn hand-puppet said. Turtle narrowed his eyes at Roshi, who just  
shrugged at him.  
" What? WHAT! "  
  
  
" Oh sweet merciful heavens NO! " Chi-Chi gasped in horror as she stood at the outer edge of West City, now  
labelled "VeggieLand". She floated into the town still inside the time machine. The entire city was redone with saiyajin  
technology and now looked like someone had taken a small chunk of Bejito-sei and smushed it onto Earth.  
" What a shame. "  
" I feel so sorry for her. "  
" That poor girl. "  
Chi-Chi stopped and looked over her shoulder to see a trio of citizens gossiping to each other.  
" Umm, excuse me for asking, but what poor girl? " Chi-Chi said curiously.  
" The poor girl Mr. Oujisama keeps locked up in his castle. " one woman said.  
" You can hear her singing from time to time whenever she's out in the garden. Poor thing. " the other woman said  
sadly.  
" I hear he built some kind of laser fence to zap her if she tries to get out. " the man exclaimed. The two woman  
stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.  
" Girl? " Chi-Chi scratched her head.  
" Well, we've never seen her. " the man said.  
" NOBODY'S ever seen her. " the first woman retorted.  
" Nobody except for Mr. Oujisama himself! " the second woman nodded, " She seems happy though. At least her songs  
sound happy anyway. "  
" Yeah well you never know. He might be threatening her not to sing anything too depressing. You know, as to not  
arouse suspicion in the public eye. " the man shook his head.  
" Whoever she is I commend her for lasting this long locked in there with him. " the first woman said.  
" _I_ wouldn't mind being locked in with him somewhere. " the second woman smirked.  
" Oh brother. " the man rolled his eyes. Chi-Chi flew the time machine off into the city.  
" Singing girl? What singing girl? " she mumbled, getting closer to Capsule Corp. She shrieked to see it now  
labeled Prince Vegeta-sama's Castle, " YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" Yo huuna qe pi los wefa la la ra. Qui per de per da splaw aw aw paaak. "  
Chi-Chi froze at the sound an unrecognizable language being beautifully sung by a VERY familiar voice, " That's  
no girl--THAT'S GOKU!! " she smiled with relief, then ran towards the bushes the voice was coming from, " GOKU! OH GOKU  
IS THAT YOU I'M SO HAPPY I FOUND-- " her jaw dropped to the floor.  
" --you? " the large saiyajin finished, cocking his head. Chi-Chi looked Goku up and down in shock. He looked exactly  
the same as the one she had just left at home 15 minutes ago with the exception that this one was wearing a fluffy pink robe  
, a pair of Veggie-ish white gloves, slippers, and a light-pink ribbon tied head-band style on the large saiyajin's head. A  
puffy bow hung from the front right side of the ribbon.  
" Oh dear Lord what did that Ouji do to you? " Chi-Chi gawked, grabbing him by the hands, " Oh Goku are you alright?  
Just look at you!....hey, this isn't that servant-maid outfit the Ouji made you. " she blinked, surprised.  
" Yaa na porqa dii quo wah? " Goku raised an eyebrow, slightly worried.  
Chi-Chi hugged him, " My poor baby! " she cried, " Wearing some sick Ouji-created Ouji-clothes and speaking something  
that's not English. "  
" Saiyago? " Goku replied, pulling her off of him.  
" Yeeeeee...ah. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Listen Goku! We've got to get out of here! YOU'VE got to get out of here! "  
she grabbed him by the sleeve and attempted to pull him off the lawn. He just stood there, confused.  
" Err, right. Goku, we have to leave. You know--LEAVE? " Chi-Chi said, nervous, " It's ENGLISH. You...speak...  
...ENG-A-LISH. "  
" Watta nah dake bo unkawa! " Goku pulled his arm away and rubbed it.  
" Oh my God he's forgotten how to speak english. " Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead in shock. She turned back  
towards him, " Goku, I need you to listen to--HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING! " she yelled as he backed up, frightened. He turned  
his back to her, dropped the watering can in his hand and ran towards the door, " GOKU! GOKU!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then  
cringed and bit her lip, " OHHHHhhhHHHhhhHHh...KAKARROTTO! "  
Goku froze and turned back towards her.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" This, is going to be tougher than I thought... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:29 PM 9/13/2002  
Chuquita: And so ends part 1 of "Veggie Wins?!"  
Vegeta: (Mr. Poetic) Ahh, tis a very sweet nectar from the soda can of victory.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...what?  
Vegeta: Nevermind.  
Goku: (cocks an eyebrow at the fic) How come future me only speaks Veggie-ese?  
Vegeta: Saiyago.  
Goku: Veggie-ese.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Fine. "Veggie-ese".  
Goku: (to Chu) CAN future me speak english?  
Chuquita: I'd rather not ruin the plotline Son-san.  
Goku: (pouts) Awww...  
Vegeta: (snickers) If future Kakay only speaks in our native tongue does that mean I'm the only one who can communicate with  
him! I'm the only one who can tell what he's saying! I'm the only one he can understand!!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) That's kinda scary...  
Vegeta: What did you say, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Uhhh, nothing little Veggie. (cheesy grin)  
Vegeta: Hmmph. (stubbornly folds his arms) Yeah, it better have been.... (perks up) SAY! We get to do that "Ask Kakarrotto"  
thing in this story's Corner, don't we Chu?  
Chuquita: (watches Goku wildly wave his arms about and shaking his head no) Actually, yes Veggie. We do.  
Vegeta: (cheers) WHOO-HOO!  
Goku: (groans) Oh no...  
Vegeta: (grins) Here that audiance! You get to ask Kakarrotto personal and secretive questions and he's FORCED to answer  
them!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrop) It can be ANY kind of question, Vedge.  
Vegeta: Yeah yeah yeah. (rubs his hands together) Oooh this is going to be a good one. I mean, with all the fans I've got I'm  
sure they'll think up some WONDERFUL questions to ask my large peasant. (smirks at Goku, who pales)  
Goku: Veggie's really starting to scare me Chu-sama. (sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: He's ALWAYS been a little scary, Son. [pats him on the back] Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll be able to take  
any questions the audiance can throw at you....(thinks) I'm pretty sure they call the saiyajin language saiyago. Is that  
right Vedge?  
Vegeta: (shrugs) Don't ask me it's your story.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) So I could call it Saiyaish or Saiyanese or Saiyanch and you wouldn't care?  
Vegeta: (snorts) OF COURSE I WOULD CARE!  
Chuquita: Then what IS it called?  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh my God he doesn't know the name of his own native tongue.  
Goku: How embarassing.  
Vegeta: (glares at them both; then goes back to thinking)  
Chuquita: Oh! Son-san! I just saw 3/4 of the Mirai Trunks special!  
Goku: (grins) Oh yeah! I was in that...umm, I died in that one...didn't I, Chu?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You had less air-time than Veggie did! I haven't seen the end since I only downloaded 3 of the 5  
files I need to view the whole thing (it got too late and I have to go to bed) but someone in a review told me once that  
Veggie was crying at Son's funeral and yet there wasn't even such an event in the 30-some minutes I saw of this special.  
I know it must happen somewhere I got a screenshot of Veggie in his little black suit crying his eyes out. (confused)  
Goku: (frowns) I don't like it when Veggie cries. It makes me hurt inside.  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (chokes out) How bad?  
Goku: (sadly) Really really REAL bad!  
Vegeta: (grins, then faints; falling out of his chair)  
[Chu & Son sweatdrop]  
Chuquita: Remember audiance, if you have a question to ask Son-kun then let us know in the review! Or e-mail me. Whichever  
you prefer. And also I have a lil request to ask of everybody. I'm planning on writing a parody of movie 12 in the future.  
Goku: (happily) That's the one with Goggie in it!  
Chuquita: So if anyone knows where I can download a copy of the movie or even a script I would really appreciate it. If  
no one knows where to find either thing I'll just go on the various summaries I've read of it. This fic will probably have  
the same feel to it as the 3 Majin Buu episodes I parodied a while ago. (Eps 273-275) (to Son) Guess that wraps up Part 1.  
Goku: (grins) That it does!  
Chuquita: (cheerfully) We'll see you next time when Son Goku answers some of your questions in the next Corner along with  
the appearance of future Veggie in part 2 of "Veggie Wins?!"  
Vegeta: Questions are made for answering. (grins) Right, servant-maid?  
Goku: Whatever you say little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Call me V-sama.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say, "V-sama". 


	2. Yo no habla ingles? l Veggie's kakacastl...

7:53 PM 9/14/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Veggie's Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep. 284 "The Last Hope! Make a Huge Genki-Dama"  
{Kakarrotto:} I see, you're pretty smart Vegeta!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (grinning from ear-to-ear) You BET I am!  
Goku: (to Chu) I don't have to start answering any questions yet, do I Chu?  
Chuquita: Hmm? NAH! I still haven't posted part 1 yet so no one's able TO send you any questions. We'll answer them in the  
End Corner of Part 2. I don't post on weekends cuz I figure everybody else (including me) are normally too busy on the  
weekends to go online....course that's just a theory.  
Vegeta: (smirks) You know Kakarrotto there are several times you give me very flattering compliments in episode 284.  
Goku: (blushes lightly) (nervous laughter) Heh-heh-heh. That's nice little Veggie.  
Chuquita: (pouts) I should've downloaded this episode while I had the chance. I wish Dragonball Arena's servers hadn't forced  
'um to get rid of all their eps. (perks up) But I still like them anyway! (hopeful) And maybe, just maybe, they'll choose  
movie 12 as their next unzipped Sunday Corner movie so I can FINALLY watch it!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I hope they choose that baka fusion movie just so you'll finally stop talking about it!  
Goku: (grins) Even if Chu-sama stopped talking about me-n-Veggie's movie where we have our second little baby _I_ wouldn't  
stop talking about him. Lil Goggie's so cute! (turns to audiance) (happily) Goggie's a lil bit taller than Ji-chan and has  
my big beautiful eyes and Veggie's veggie-peak and a Veggie-ish haircut like Ji-chan's only Ji-chan has two bangs and Goggie  
only has one and Goggie fights the way I act out of battle which I think is really neat cuz he comes up with all these cute  
lil fusion-baby attacks and--  
Vegeta: (gritting his teeth) That's...ENOUGH...Kakarrotto...  
Goku: (giggles) Whatever you say little Veggie. (to Chu) He's just a lil sore cuz Ji-chan calls him Mommy. (grins) But Goggie  
doesn't, does he Veggie?  
Vegeta: (smirks and nods) Yes, I must say that he is the more intellegent of the two because HE refers to me by my RIGHTFUL  
parental title.  
Chuquita: (stops herself from saying smart-alek remark before she gets Veggie sore at her)  
Goku: (folds his arms) (pouty) Well why should _I_ be the Mommy?  
Vegeta: BECAUSE..you're, umm, (thinks) because you're the cute one!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) Awwwwww, Veggie thinks I'm CUUUUUUUUUUTE?  
Vegeta: (laughs nervously) (glowing bright red) Heh...heh... (mumbles to himself) Kakarrotto you have no idea...  
Chuquita: (grins) I have an idea, seeing as I'm the author of this lil piece of literature.  
Goku: (excitedly) How cute does Veggie think I am, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: Actually.....(pauses) You know what, I bet if you bug Veggie enough he'll tell you.  
Goku: (exclaims) That's a BRILLIANT idea, Chu-sama! [zips over to where Veggie's sitting and plops himself on Veggie's lap]  
(grinning widely) YEEEEEEEEeeeEEEEeeeeeee...  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (flatly) Thanks Chu. Thanks a lot.  
Chuquita: You 'ordered' him to sit there in the last story's Corner and he didn't do it. Now you're just getting what you  
deserve.  
Vegeta: ... (smirks) QUICK! CHU! Give my your cell phone! I must call Onna and tell her about the little present on my lap.  
(snickers evilly)  
Chuquita: (dryly) Not a chance, Vedge. She'd murder you on the spot.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ohhh... (perks up) HEY! That means you're letting Kakarrotto sit here because this is MY moment of glory and  
for this brief period of time _I_ am the SUPREME RULER of Kaka-land!  
Goku: [plops a little paper crown on Veggie's head] (still grinning at him) YEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeee....  
Vegeta: Why do I even bother....  
Goku: (squeals) BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!!  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) ... (faraway voice) That is absolutely correct.  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Before we start part 2 I wanna clear up something for the readers, time-line wise. In this story the whole GT thing  
never existed. Seeing as while I have found some parts of (the eps I've seen) GT funny, I'll exclude anything having to do  
with it from our current timeline because (A) I don't know enough about the show to really include it without screwing  
something up. (B) They ruined Veggie and Goku's physical appearances; AKA kid Goku and super-tall-mustacheod-hair-got-in-a-  
fight-with-a-lawnmower-and-lost Veggie. And finally (C) The whole "It isn't an 100% Toriyama-written show" excuse.  
Vegeta: You didn't care for the mustache, did ya Chu?  
Chuquita: (sticks her tongue out) Yech! No! In fact the staff made a decision to get rid of that possessed facial hair of  
yours after they found it very unattractive and the fans in Japan apparently agreed an sent in letters saying how much more  
"handsome" you were without it.  
Goku: Where'd you read THAT Chu?  
Chuquita: The site I mentioned earlier has images from both of those GT Files books. Since they were all in Italian I used  
my trusty online translator (currently freetranslation.com) and typed in the words next to the picture with Veggie and the  
razor and after I translated it that's pretty much what it said.  
Goku: Really?  
Chuquita: I think that was Toriyama's one GT design flaw; giving Veggie the mustache. Heck for me after they put that  
mustache on the little ouji's face all his physical charm just kinda disappeared for me.  
Vegeta: (smirks) You think I'm handsomer without the mustache.  
Chuquita: Yes, yes I do. (nods) Your body got really screwed over in GT Vedge. (grins) That's why I was thankful they created  
ssj4 because for some odd reason Goku is able to be an adult in that form and some of Veggie's umm--  
Goku: VEGGIE-POOF! [rushes his hand through the tip of Veggie's hair]  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) (drooling idiot mode) Uhhhhh.....  
Chuquita: ...yah. His "veggie-poof" returns in ssj4 form. That and to tell you the truth Vedge, the whole black leather red  
t-shirt thing isn't you.  
Goku: (giggles) Yeah Veggie, your GT wear is WAY too kinky. (grins) But not your navy training suit! [snaps Veggie's shoulder  
strap]  
Vegeta: YEOW! [snaps out of drooling idiot mode] THAT'S IT! OFF MY LAP YOU SHIRT-SNAPPING PEASANT! NOW!  
Goku: Heeheehee. [hops off and runs back to his seat]  
Chuquita: On with Part 2!  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The ouji says that by the time another century has past and  
Chi-Chi has already gotten old and been buried he would have Son-San wrapped around his little finger, seeing as they  
saiyajins with their longer life-spans and slow aging process will probably live way after the rest of the Z senshi pass on.  
Chi-Chi mocks him and tells Veggie that her Go-chan loves her too much to give in to his ouji-obsessiveness. Goku is unsure  
if either of them is right and a slightly worried Chi-Chi decides to take Mirai's time machine for a spin and find out. What  
awaits her in the future is a fate worse than anything she possibly could have imagined for Goku. What is this fate? Will  
she be able to change the future or her present to stop these events from occuring? Heck, if Mirai Trunks can do it so can  
Chi-Chi...right?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh-kay, now "Kakarrotto", " Chi-Chi spat out the last word like a dirty sweatsock, " Is the Ouji around anywhere? "  
" Wee-jee? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" YES! OUJI! YOU KNOW! VEGETA! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" OH! V-sama! " Goku chirped.  
Chi-Chi cringed, sickened, " You're calling him V-SAMA now? "  
" YO! Naaka wa li ka opipi lanee awoku wepzs waos koabszkia powueranbvlsve owaj wauvna V-sama wapsve eouz u ai! "  
Goku giggled dreamily as he pranced around the backyard. He stopped and turned towards Chi-Chi, his face glowing bright red,  
" V-sama taa o lu fashana. " Goku mused, his hands on his already glowing cheeks.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stood there, petrified, " I have no idea what he just said but I do NOT like how he said it. " she  
gulped, then walked over to him, now shaking nervously, " Guh-Goku, please tell me you know how to speak something OTHER than  
ouji-nese? You know, like ENGLISH! "  
" English? " he blinked, " I speak it little. " Goku said. Chi-Chi sweatdropped at his newfound saiyajin accent.  
However she sighed with relief at the fact that he could actually remember how to speak it in the first place.  
" "Speak it little?" Goku, err, Kakarrotto, how can you only speak a little English when that's your NATIVE  
LANGUAGE!! "  
" Saiyago is my native language. " Goku said, surprised, " I am saiyajin, not earth-ean. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " EarthLING, Goku! WE'RE CALLED EARTH_LINGS_!!! HOW LONG HAS VEGETA BEEN KEEPING YOU HERE! DO  
YOU EVEN GO OUTSIDE THIS CHUNK OF OUJI-PROPERTY! IS HE THE ONLY ONE YOU TALK TO!! "  
" ... "  
" WELL! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" Go--ku? " he squinted at her like he was trying to remember something.  
" Yes. Son Goku! That's your name. Well, your Earth name. " Chi-Chi said, calming down, " Vegeta's the only one who  
ever calls you Kakarrotto. Why 99% of the people on Earth call you by Son Goku! And I'm Chi-Chi. I'm your wife. Don't you  
remember? Did that Ouji brainwash you or something? "  
" ... " the large saiyajin's eyes widened.  
" Goku? "  
  
  
:::" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL GONE THEY'RE ALL GONE THEY'RE ALL GONE OH VEGGIE IT'S NOT FAIR!!! "  
Goku wailed as he and the smaller saiyajin stood infront of the stones on the hill.  
" Don't worry Kakay, they're not ALL gone. I'm still here. " Vegeta smirked, hugging Goku infront of Chi-Chi's stone,  
" _I_ won't leave you like _THEY_ did. "  
Goku's eyes welled up with tears, " CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!! ":::  
  
  
" Hello? Goku! " Chi-Chi said, waving her hand infront of his face, " I'm talking to you! Are you alright? "  
" NAH!!! " Goku shrieked, quickly backing up, " V-SAMA! V-SAMAAAAA!!! " he panicked, running into the house.  
" HEY! Go--KAKARROTTO COME BACK HERE! " Chi-Chi yelled, racing after him only to screech to a halt once inside  
Capsule Corp; or what should have been Capsule Corp. She gawked to see what looked like the inside of an exotic castle. The  
entire house was elaborately decorated. Several additions to the building had been made and it now looked like it was fit for  
royalty. Chi-Chi's assumptions were proved correct as she looked up at the ceiling to see an all-to-familiar insignia of the  
royal family of Bejito-sei, " It looks just like the Ouji. " she said, disgusted as she stared at the stick-figure-ish  
insignia, " How did he DO it? " Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, puzzled. She looked around the room, then spotted Goku sitting on  
a very large sofa. She smiled weakly at him and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, " So? "  
" So? " Goku responded, baffled.  
::" Ohhh, think fast Chi-Chi, there's got to be SOMETHING you can talk to him about without upsetting him. Don't  
mention the Ouji, that's what got him riled up in the first place...at least I think that's what it was.:: " So, " she said  
again, " What name are you going by now. Are you Son Kakarrotto now? "  
Goku grinned at her and Chi-Chi sighed with relief, " Haha. My name is Kakarrotto Koi. In english it means 'paradise  
of love'. "  
" Oh, that's nice. " Chi-Chi smiled, then mentally growled, ::" Wait'll I get my hands on you THIS TIME Ouji. "::  
" V-sama's means 'little angel warrior'. Which fits my V-sama to a T! " Goku blushed lightly, " V-sama is so sweet to  
me. I love him so much. "  
" I'm sure you do. " Chi-Chi muttered under her breath, then perked up, " Where IS "V-sama", Kakarrotto? "  
Goku frowned, " He, he's not here right now. " the large saiyajin sniffled.  
::" HA! He's dead! The Ouji's dead! WOO-HOO! ":: Chi-Chi did a mental victory dance, " Well Kakarrotto don't you  
think you'd want to move out then? "  
" Muh--move out? What for? "  
" You know, seeing as the ouji's GONE-- "  
" V-sama isn't dead if that's what you mean, Miss. " Goku corrected her.  
" MRS. " Chi-Chi felt a vein bulge on her forehead.  
" I'm sorry, Mrs. " Goku smiled, " V-sama is busy doing a final check of the satellite. We're not going to be on  
Earth very much longer. After all we've done just about all we can do here so we've decided to seek some fun and adventure  
elsewhere! V-sama knows the universe like the back of his hand so we won't have very much trouble getting around at all! "  
Goku said happily, " It'll be like a wonderful beautiful exotic vacation that never ends! " he sighed dreamily, off in la la  
land, " Just me and V-sama EXPLORING the UNIVERSE _TOGETHER_! "  
Chi-Chi sat there with a little doom cloud hanging over her head. Her bottom left eyelid twitched, " Re--remember  
what the doctor said, Chi-Chi. "Deep healing breaths. Deep healing breaths". " she repeated to herself, shaking in fright.  
Chi-Chi took several deep breaths and her body stopped shaking, however, her bottom left eyelid twitch was still very  
apparent.  
" Are...you oh-kay? " Goku said, concerned.  
" Yes, of course I am, why shouldn't I be? " Chi-Chi put on a fake smile, her eyelid still twitching, " I'm, I'm very  
happy for you Goku. "  
" My name's Kakarrotto, silly lady. " Goku giggled at her, " Why do you keep calling me Go-ku? "  
" A, a satellite... " Chi-Chi mumbled, then froze as she almost felt a cold slap in the face.  
  
  
:::" Kakarrotto, I have a question to ask you. "  
" Ask away little Veggie! " Goku said, saluting him.  
" Kakarrotto, once Onna passes away to the great beyond, will you join me in a special saiyajin ritual and then come  
to live with me on my expensive, plush, high-tech satellite where we will sail across the universe together? " Vegeta asked  
sneakily.  
" ...what expensive, plush, high-tech satellite? " Goku cocked an eyebrow, confused.  
" Well...I haven't exactly built it yet...but once I have, will you join me? " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" I dunno Veggie, I don't think I could just leave Chi-chan at home while I go on some Ad-Veggietures in outer  
space. " Goku shook his head uneasily.  
" "Ad-Veggietures"? " Chi-Chi repeated in disgust.  
" You won't HAVE to worry about Onna, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta patted him on the shoulder, " She'll be DEAD! "  
Goku gasped, " CHI-CHAN'S DYING!! " he turned to Chi-Chi, who just rolled her eyes as she leaned against her ax.  
" Not yet but she will be! " Vegeta said cheerfully.  
Goku glanced over at Chi-Chi w/big teary eyes, " Chi-chan's gonna LEAVE me? "  
" Well, eventually, yes. But think of how WONDERFUL it will be when she's gone! ":::  
  
  
" Is it...really "wonderful" without me, Go-chan? " Chi-Chi said in a small voice.  
" I love living with V-sama, lady. He never leaves my side and we're almost always together! " Goku said cheerfully,  
closing his eyes and smiling at her.  
" I can't believe this, this is IMPOSSIBLE! You're HAPPY under the same roof as that Ouji. You're HAPPY to go into  
deep space with him and leave behind the planet you grew up on and the few friends you have who are still alive? " Chi-Chi  
looked over at him, teary-eyed, " You--you've got something on your eyes. " she paused her overdramatic sobs and instantly  
dried them up.  
" Huh? " Goku opened one eye.  
" No! Close them both I've got to check. " Chi-Chi said, worried. She reached up and swiped her finger across the  
top of one of Goku's eyelids, then sat back and looked at her finger, " These aren't splotches, they're sparkles?! " she said  
, surprised. Goku opened his eyes and rubbed them. Chi-Chi's jaw suddenly hug wide open, " THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF BRUSH-BURN  
!! IT'S CLEAR SPARKILY EYESHADOW!!! " she screamed, all her anger and fury towards Vegeta instantly returning to her body,  
" YOU'RE DEAD OUJI! I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!! " Chi-Chi turned to Goku, who looked slightly frightened, " HOW  
COULD YOU LET HIM FORCE YOU TO WEAR--WEAR---EYE MAKEUP!!! "  
" V, V-sama says it looks pretty on me. " Goku looked away, embarassed, " I, I don't really care for it but it makes  
V-sama happy so it's worth it. "  
" And you really wanna go off into deep space with that Ouji? " Chi-Chi said skeptically  
" Sure I do! V-sama and I are soul-mates! It's our destiny. At least, that's what V-sama says. " he giggled.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Hoo-boy... " she nervously scratched her head, " So he says you're each other's soul-mate  
now? "  
" Actually we kinda are because our souls were connected through the portara earrings fusion back when we were  
fighting Bu-- "  
" DON'T! " Chi-Chi snapped, " I don't want to ear another word about that evil jewelry OR that horrible HORRIBLE  
day! "  
" But, but Mrs-- "  
" CHI-CHI. CALL ME CHI-CHI, ALRIGHT! "  
" Umm, yeah.....sure, Chi-Chi. " Goku gulped, then continued, smiling again, " That must have been the most  
buddy-bonding experience we've ever HAD with one another! " he mused, " And even though _I_ was the one who technically  
THREW the genki-dama it was V-sama who came up with the idea to use it. He's a lil genius. "  
" Yeah he's a lil SOMETHING, alright. " Chi-Chi grumbled, then paused, " Wait, you said THAT day was the one you  
bonded the most with the Ouji? " the smiled, " THAT means you haven't done anything--and he hasn't done any--Kakarrotto may I  
see your room? "  
Goku grinned, " K! "  
  
  
" Behold! THIS--is my room. " Goku said, standing before an astoundingly large and beautiful bedroom which could  
probably fit the entire population of West City inside it. They were in one of the rounded ball-shaped rooms at the top of  
one of the tall saiyajin-esque towers Vegeta had added onto Capsule Corp, " V-sama had it built JUST FOR ME! "  
" Really. " Chi-Chi said dryly, " I swear that little Ouji spoiled you Go--Kakarrotto. I mean, LOOK AT ALL THIS  
STUFF!! " she exclaimed, then glanced upward, " AND WHAT ARE _YOU_ GOING TO DO WITH A CHANDELIER! " she pointed at the fancy  
lamp hanging from the ceiling. There isn't even a light-switch! "  
" I don't need one. " Goku replied, held one hand in the air and formed a fairly large ball of ki, then sent it at  
the lamp. "  
" AHH GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DO-- " Chi-Chi froze when the ki disappeared into the chandelier and instantly the lamp lit  
up, " --ing. "  
" It runs on ki! " Goku chirped happily, " In't it cute! "  
" Yah...cute... " Chi-Chi said, ::" If I didn't know better I'd say his english has gotten even worse after living  
with that evil little monster Ouji.":: she leaned against a nearby door with a small window on it, " What's THIS? "  
" Oh, that's my gravity room. V-sama built it for me. " Goku smiled.  
" He gave YOU a gravity room now? " Chi-Chi shook her head, then perked up, " HEY! If YOU have your own gravity room  
then that must mean you still train! "  
" Uh, of course I do why wouldn't I? " the large saiyajin said, startled.  
" Say Go--Kakarrotto, how would you like to spar against me? " she asked.  
" REALLY? " he grinned, " Wow I haven't sparred with anyone other than V-sama since before I can remember! " Goku  
opened a nearby closet and starting going through the clothes, then emerged wearing a blue gi the same color as the ouji's  
training outfit. He had a white t-shirt underneath the gi and in place of the kame symbol was a golden mark similar to the  
one on the ceiling when Chi-Chi had first entered the house.  
" Well, at least it it isn't pink. " she mumbled, mentally relieved that even though Goku was now sporting Vegeta's  
colors in clothing that he wasn't wearing the same training gear as the ouji. ::" A pink stretchy Goku-sized ouji-suit. "::  
the worst of her expecations quickly disappeared, ::" Thank GOD it isn't a pink stretchy Goku-sized ouji-suit. "::  
Personally Chi-Chi hadn't planned on sparing against Goku; who knows how infinately stronger he was now; but just  
happy that her ploy to get him out of that odd outfit he was wearing when she first bumped into him worked.  
" So! Ready to go? " Goku said, opening the door to the gravity room.  
" Umm, Go-chan? "  
" Yes Chi-Chi? " he blinked.  
" You're...still wearing the bow. " she cringed.  
" Bow? " Goku looked up at the large floppy pink bow still stationed on the right front side of his head, " OH! That  
bow. V-sama gave it too me a long long time ago when I first moved in with him, I can't take it off--it's got sentimental  
value to it. " he patted it.  
" Yeah, I'll bet. " Chi-Chi muttered, " Why aren't you wearing a stretchy training outfit like the Ouji does? " she  
said, refusing to play along by using the word "V-sama" in a sentence.  
" V-sama says it's impossible to train your best unless you're comfortable. And since I'm so much more used to a gi  
V-sama and I thought it would be best if he made me a special gi to train in. " he pointed to the gold symbol on his gi top,  
" This is the crest for the royal family of Bejito-sei. V-sama ironed it on for me. He's so sweet! " the large saiyajin  
squealed.  
Chi-Chi sat down on Goku's bed and thought for a moment, ::" Royal crest my behind!":: she thought sarcastically,  
::" I wonder if I have enough time to get Goku out of here before the Ouji shows up. ":: " Say Go--Kakarrotto, how much  
longer to you expect the Ouji to be gone for until he gets back? " she asked.  
Goku's eyes began to water and the large saiyajin almost burst into tears, " Si--60 cronos. " he sniffled.  
" ...Sixty...cronos?? " Chi-Chi cocked and eyebrow.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
" ACK! " she yelped as he grabbed and hugged her, " Wha, whad I do? "  
" OH CHI-CHI IT'S BEEN SO THAT'S SUCH A LONG TIME AND I MISS MY V-SAMA SO MUCH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH  
MYSELF IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO HIM!!! " Goku sobbed.  
" Goku? "  
" *SOB*! "  
" Goku? "  
" *sniffle*! "  
" GOKU!!! "  
" Eh? " he blinked up at her, still teary-eyed.  
" How long is 60 cronos in Earth-time? " Chi-Chi asked, irritated.  
" 5 minutes. "  
" WAH! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, " IF HE'S COMING BACK IN FIVE MINUTES THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING OVER IT! IT'S NOT  
LIKE THE OUJI'S GONE FOREVER!!! "  
" Fo--forever? " Goku's eyes filled back up with tears again.  
" Oh no! No Goku I didn't mean that, really I-- " Chi-Chi said in a panic.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH V-SAMA I MISS YOUUUUUUU!!!! "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Oh brother. " she said, then snapped to attention, " 5 MINUTES! HE'S COMING BACK IN ONLY 5  
MINUTES!! " she shrieked, " I CAN'T POSSIBLY GET YOU OUT OF HERE AND OFF TO SAFETY WITHIN ONLY 5 MINUTES!!! "  
" Off to safety? But I'm safe here. " Goku said, confused, " And when V-sama returns I'll be oh-so-much-more safer  
than I even am now! " he mused.  
" Ehhhh... " Chi-Chi felt her bottom eyelid begin to twitch again. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind again  
so she could think right, " Go--Kakarrotto, how about we go have our sparring match over near my house? After all you've been  
kind enough to show me what you're home is like so why don't I show you mine? "  
Goku stared at her, completely horrified.  
" Wha--whatsa matter? "  
" You mean, LEAVE? " Goku stood agast.  
" Yes, "leave". Leave to go spar. It's not like you won't be able to come home. We'll spar at my house, I'll cook you  
something nice to eat, and then you can come back home. How does that sound? " Chi-Chi said warmly.  
" I CAN'T DO THAT! " Goku shrieked, frightened, " I, I can't leave my V-sama! What if he shows up and I'm not here to  
greet him? He'll be crushed and he'll start crying for me and it hurts me when he cries and he'd never do that to me so why  
should I do that to him we NEED each other I just can't go running off with you to some unknown place to spar while V-sama is  
here all alone!! " he cried out in one breath.  
" Of COURSE you can! What do you need the Ouji for? NOTHING! Besides, it'll only be for a little while, and he  
doesn't HAVE to know you were gone and--- " Chi-Chi suddenly felt like she had been slapped in the face, " Holy cheese and  
crackers everything's just come full circle on us, hasn't it Goku? " she paled.  
" Full whatle? " Goku said, confused.  
" He's taken my role and now I'm stuck in HIS!!! " she gawked, " I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS, THIS ISN'T RIGHT! " Chi-Chi  
shouted at the ceiling, " WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!!! "  
" *Ding*dong*ding*dong*DING*! " the fancy doorbell downstairs rang. Goku's eyes instantly lit up.  
" V-SAMA'S HOME! " he squealed in uttermost joy. Goku pushed Chi-Chi out of the way and ran straight through the  
door. Chi-Chi groaned, then sweatdropped at the Goku-shaped hole in the bedroom door.  
" I'M COMING V-SAMA HERE I AM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HOME! " Goku was literally jumping with joy as  
he bounded down the stairs and to the front door where a small yet VERY familiar figure had just entered. The large saiyajin  
jumped into the air after hitting the bottom step and landed in the figure's arms, " V-SAMA! " he hugged the figure crying  
happily, " Oh it seemed like forever while you were gone! I missed you SO! "  
" And I missed you too, Kakay, my princess. " the figure hugged the saiyajin in his arms tighter.  
" Aww, V-sama!! " Goku blushed, " I love you so much! "  
" Hmm. " he smiled back, touched.  
" *A-HEM*! "  
Both saiyajins turned their eyes upward to a glaring figure at the top of the stairs.  
" Ouji. " Chi-Chi snarled, trying to contain her rage.  
Vegeta glanced down at Goku, " Kakay, no una ree-he-do manna qwe la kah? " he asked.  
" Oi, waka nube nana ha io peno la fatata na wee, quala e unbena saa dome V-sama. " Goku responded, a little shaken  
from Chi-Chi's anger.  
" ERRRR, " Chi-Chi growled angrily as she decended the stairs, " LISTEN HERE! Will you two stop speaking gibberish or  
whatever it is your speaking and give me a decent translation so I can whup your Ouji butt for it! "  
" Hmmph. " Vegeta looked at her with disdain," Kakay? "  
" Hai, V-sama? " Goku replied, nervously holding on tighter.  
" I want you to go the gandana upstairs, pick out something nice to wear and I'll meet with you shortly. " Vegeta  
smiled at Goku, setting him down.  
" V-sama have a game inparticular? " Goku let out a little giggle.  
" Cinderella, Kakay. " Vegeta responded, still smiling at him.  
" YAY! I love that one! It's one of my favorites! " Goku said happily, " Bye-bye V-sama. " he said sweetly, then  
stuck his tongue out at Chi-Chi, " Bye-bye mean lady! " Goku blew a raspberry in her direction, then hummed cheerfully to  
himself as he danced halfway up the stairs until he teleported out of sight.  
Vegeta let out a dreamy sigh as he watched the larger saiyajin go, " Bye-bye Kakay. "  
" HEY! "  
The loud yell to his right snapped him out of his daydream. Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi with a cautious yet estranged  
look on his face.  
" Ouji. " she glared.  
" ... "  
" I said, OUJI. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" ... "  
" WELL? Aren't you going to say "Onna"??? " she exclaimed.  
" Should I be? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" OF COURSE YOU SHOULD! PRACTICALLY ALL OUR LITTLE "SHOWDOWNS" START OUT THAT WAY! " Chi-Chi yelled, " I can  
understand possibly Goku forgeting me over 100 years but NOT YOU Ouji. No, no you. I bet all I have that your memory is still  
as sharp as a tack! "  
Vegeta let out a knowing "you-got-it" smirk.  
Chi-Chi pointed at him, " HA! "  
Vegeta walked towards her, then stopped a few feet before Chi-Chi. The ouji was clad in a black training suit similar  
to the navy one her present Vegeta wore. He had saiyajin armor overtop the tanktop. The golden royal symbol of Bejito-sei was  
branded onto the armor's right chest side. The armor was oulined in some type of gold. The same color completely engulfed the  
long familiar shoulder pads of the armor. Attached to the shoulder pads were the tip of a long flowing black cape which was  
slightly taller than the ouji himself. Vegeta's white gloves and boots were now black as well. The yellow tip of his former  
boots now a shimmering gold like the armor. On his right hand's ring finger sat an odd yet eerily familiar jewel sat in a  
gold ring.  
" Hmmph, you look like a cross between Darth Vader and Prince Charming if you ask me. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically.  
" Heh. " Vegeta held up his hand and purposely admired his ring, which caught Chi-Chi's attention.  
" What's that? " she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
" My portara. I had Dende restore it a long time ago and had a jeweler place it in this ring. " he said casually,  
" Kakay wears his on his left hand. You know, the same way we did when we used them on our ears...for the fusion. "  
" Cute, Ouji. Very cute. " Chi-Chi said with distaste.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" I saw the time machine on the sidewalk. What brings you here? " Vegeta smirked as if he already knew.  
" You DO already know. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.  
" Yes, I seem to remember the events that occured while you were here. "  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Events? WHAT EVENTS?!! "  
  
  
  
100 years earlier... AKA The Present...  
  
" Oh Kah-kee, it's your sweet little Veggie, here to bring you great joy and mirth." Vegeta said in a sing-song  
voice as he leaned against the door to Goku's bedroom holding an empty aerosol can of whipped cream.  
" Little Veggie I am not allowed to let you in or let me out until Chi-chan returns from where she has gone. " Goku  
said stubbornly.  
" I just filled your backyard bathtub full of aerosol-canned whipped cream. " the ouji continued in his sing-song  
voice, " We can go skinny-dipping in it. "  
The door flung wide open to find Goku standing there with only a large towel around his waist, " CREAMY GOODNESS  
A-HOY! " he whooped, running past Vegeta and downstairs to the backdoor, " COME LITTLE VEGGIE AND JOIN IN THE FUN!!! "  
Vegeta smirked, grabbing a nearby towel of his own, " Heh-heh-heh, oh you BET I will. "  
  
  
Back in the Future...  
  
" Heh-heh-heh, oh you BET I did... " Vegeta mused, a small trail of drool dripping out of the side of his mouth.  
" You know what, on second thought, I don't even wanna know. " Chi-Chi dismissed it.  
" Kakay and I smelled like whipped cream for DAYS after THAT little incident. " Vegeta smirked.  
" What whipped cream!! " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth.  
" Oh you'll find out when you get back home, Onna. " the ouji snickered, " BOY will you find out. " he sat down on  
the plush couch in the living room, " Have a seat, Onna. " he patted the couch.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " Why are you being so nice to me? "  
" Why? Well isn't it obvious Onna, YOU'RE the reason I was able to gain Kakay's wild Kaka-love and affection. VERY  
wild indeed. " he rubbed his hands together, daydreaming again.  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THE REASON!! " she screamed, " I WOULD NEVER HELP YOU STEAL MY GO-CHAN AWAY YOU EVIL LITTLE  
MONSTER!!! "  
" Indirectly, you did. " Vegeta nodded, " You see, saiyajins have MUCH MUCH LONGER lifespans than mere HUMANS such as  
yourself. As you can see from my own appearance I probably look exactly like the same Vegeta who conned you into coming here  
to prove the me you're talking to right now hadn't acquired Kakay as my oujo. " he folded his arms while smirking.  
" You mean "servant-maid", don't you? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" Hmm? Oh, yes, that. Well as much as I would love to have Kakay as my personal servant-maid it's become painfully  
aware to me that there is no possible way for just one person, even someone as powerful as Kakay, to keep this HUMONGOUS  
GIGANTIC BEAUTIFUL CASTLE clean daily. "  
" This isn't a castle knucklehead, it's CAPSULE CORP!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Not anymore! " Vegeta said happily, " Bulma left the entire estate to yours truely, seeing as Trunks wasn't happy  
being President of Capsule Corp, Mirai went back to his own timeline, and Bura, well let's just say that in about 10 years  
from your present my B-chan becomes one of the biggest shopping spenders on the west coast. Bulma didn't feel right about  
giving the company to her. "  
" She would have spent all the money within a week, you mean? " Chi-Chi replied.  
" HA! She would own every item of women's clothing within several DAYS! " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" So. Who DOES clean up after you if you've dubbed _MY_ GO-CHAN as your; ick!; "princess". " she said, sickened,  
" CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT!! "  
Vegeta grinned, " You bet I can, Onna. " he snapped his fingers and one of Bulma's cleaning robots instantly wheeled  
over to them holding out a glass of ice-cold Pepsi. Vegeta took the soda and chugged some down, " THESE are what have been  
keeping the place so neat and tidy. Bulma's father was really a genius to invent these. Only I have developed a piece of  
software which allows them to clone themselves in order to double work effort. It's much like the after-image technique. " he  
pressed a button on the robot and in a puff of smoke there were now 3 of them, " I _AM_ a genius, aren't I? "  
" You're a jerk. That's what you are. "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta smirked, " Heh-heh-heh, heh-heh-heh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! " he laughed at Chi-Chi, who's face  
drooped in bewilderment, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" What's so funny! " Chi-Chi demanded. Vegeta grinned and turned to her. He leaned towards Chi-Chi with an impish  
smile on his face. She cringed, " WHAT! "  
" You're...jealous. " Chi-Chi froze. The ouji's eye sparked, " You're jealous of me. YOU'RE jealous of MEEEEEee? "  
" THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T! " Chi-Chi said stubbornly.  
" Kakay. " Vegeta replied in an eager tone.  
" ERR, YOU DON'T "HAVE" HIM! HE'S NOT YOURS! " she shouted.  
" It was only natural that Kakarrotto would come to me once you were 'out of the picture' so to speak. What a fool I  
was. Plotting and planning hadn't gotten me anywhere because Kakarrotto had so many other people to love and to care for.  
Smart I didn't kill any of them though. That would have ruined everything. " Vegeta explained, " Especially you. Kakay LOVED  
you. You were his whole little Kaka-world after Gohan and Goten moved out. After you caught that terrible flu Kakarrotto had  
you rushed to the hospital. I think you were in your 70's at the time. Maybe 80's. Who knows, I never remember anything  
that's UNIMPORTANT to me anyway. " Chi-Chi glared at him, " He came to visit you everyday. Kept a 24 hour vigil outside your  
hospital room door. When the hospital opened in the morning he was the first one to get in. Kakarrotto must have really been  
worried about you to do so, he hates hospitals you know. " Vegeta smiled, " After it was soon apparent you weren't going to  
recover I began to join him on his little visits. Onna you should have seen your face the first time you saw me lurking in  
the doorway while Kakarrotto bounded into your room and smothered you with sloppy kisses and gifts and such. When you spoted  
me I was nearly sure you were going to die right then and there. On the other hand I suppose my presence kept you hanging on.  
Knowing the second your heart stopped beating that your sweet little Go-chan would pass hands to your arch-nemesis for his  
companionship. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him, trying to let the information sink in.  
" And it did, Onna. I found that losing people that are close to him deeply troubles Kakarrotto's mind. He cried for  
hours on end after he saw your eyes close for the last time. He stayed here overnight then went back to his little Kaka-hut  
the next day. Each time one of friends died off; Yamcha, Kuririn, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu; the rest of his family;  
Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan; each time one left him he would come stay with me a little bit longer. Sometimes he stayed a few  
more days. Days turned into weeks into months... " Vegeta paused and frowned, " When....Bulma died.. " his voice got softer,  
" Oh God when she died... " Vegeta put his hand on his forehead, " That was torment. " he shook his head, then looked up at  
Chi-Chi with a bitter smile on his face, " When he found out, Kakarrotto stayed here with us for two whole years. When Trunks  
finally went he was here for 4 years. And after Bura finally left us....he never did. "  
" Goku's been living here PERMANENTLY with you since Bura died?! " Chi-Chi gawked, " How, how many years is THAT! "  
" Doesn't matter, seeing as we'll both be off this stinkin planet by tommorow. " Vegeta said, snickering, " A while  
ago I used the dragonballs to bring planet Bejito-sei back to life, along with every saiyajin that was killed directly and  
indirectly by Freeza. That includes Nappa AND Kakarrotto's idiot big-haired brother Raditsu. "  
" You PLANNED this! " Chi-Chi said, disgusted.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yes, but not until I realized that if I wanted to sweep Kakarrotto off into deep space with me I would  
need much more advanced science than your common Earth-tools. " Vegeta explained, " I wished our homeplanet back and figuring  
that people don't age in the 'other world' that would mean both my parents, my aunt, and Kakarrotto's parents were now  
younger than me. This being true would mean it will be a very long while until my father, King Bejito, is too old to rule  
over Bejito-sei. They all know I'm here and we send 'gifts' back and forth to each other. That's where I got most of my  
recent technology. In fact I just sent my father some golf clubs last week. Aunt Cally told him it's a good stress reducer. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " GOLF clubs?? "  
  
  
  
" He's at it again. " Queen Ruby grimaced as she stared out a broken window on the 5th floor of the palace.  
" I think the King's improved a lot since he started. " Nappa said, cocking his head.  
" Of course he has! He's gotten much better! Practice makes perfect you know. " Cally, the ouji's aunt, said  
cheerfully, " He hasn't broken any windows all day! "  
" That's because there's no more windows left to break. " Raditsu grumbled. The gang turned their attention to the  
large wall of windows; all containing at least one golf ball hole somewhere in their glass shield. The saiyajins  
sweatdropped.  
" FOUR!! " a loud voice came from the grassy area outside and below them.  
" AHH! DUCK AND COVER!! " Raditsu shrieked. Everyone sans Ruby instantly dropped to the floor. She looked at them  
inquisitively.  
" "Duck and cover"? What do you MEAN duck and--YEOW! "  
" Bwahahahaha! " King Bejito laughed veggie-style as he came running up the stairs with a golfing hat on and a club  
in his hand, " HAHAHAHAHAHA---ha... " he trailed off, then stopped laughing completely as he stared blankly at his wife who  
know had his golfball lodged in her mouth. He grinned cheesily at her and waved, " Hi honey. "  
" AARG!! " Ruby pulled the golfball out of her mouth and chased Bejito down the hall, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU  
YOU WANT A BALL I'LL GIVE YOU A BALL MR. LET'S-BREAK-EVERY-WINDOW-IN-THE-CASTLE-WITH-MY-STUPID-EARTH-SPORT!!! "  
" Heh-heh, heh. " Nappa chuckled as he watched them race out of sight, " I almost wish Vegeta was here to see this. "  
" Yeah, " Raditsu nodded, " Almost. "  
  
  
  
" Do they KNOW Goku's been living here with you for God knows how long? " Chi-Chi asked suspicously.  
" HA! Of course not. " Vegeta scoffed, " Kakarrotto's family would demand him back in their custody in no time and  
then I would have to wait for THEM to die too before I got my princess back. "  
" He's NOT your princess stop CALLING him that! " Chi-Chi said, a flicker of rage on her face.  
" Kakay is too my princess and you can ask him yourself. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" One more question, Ouji. How come Goku doesn't remember me? YOU remembered who I was perfectly. " she asked.  
" How could I ever forget the evil witch I saved Kakay from. " Vegeta smirked, " You know you always reminded me of  
the wicked stepmother from Cinderella. You know that baka Earth fairytale. The one with the poor sweet peasant girl who's  
been forced to live with her evil stepmother and two ugly stepsisters after she lost her father. They made her do all the  
work around the house never let her go out and spar and have any fun and then they get a letter from the kingdom's prince  
stating that everyone is invited to his ball but Kakay's-- "  
" --Cinderella's. " Chi-Chi snarled, correcting him.  
" Yes. " Vegeta smirked evilly at her, " but Kakay's evil stepmother told her she'd have to get her chores done and  
then promised her if she accomplished this she could go to the ball. But the evil stepmother had LIED to Kakay and when she  
had finished cleaning the three of them pointed and laughed at Kakay because even if she WAS allowed to go to the ball she  
had no pretty ballgown to wear. Then Kakay's fairy godmother popped up and granted her wish for a beautiful dress and a coach  
to get to the ball in. Kakay and her prince fell in love and lived happily ever after while Kakay's evil stepmother and ugly  
stepsisters rotted in eternal torment and pain for all eternity! "  
" ...that's not how the story ended moron. You even left out some parts...AND GOKU IS _NOT_ YOUR OUJO!! " Chi-Chi  
snapped.  
" Oi V-sama! " Goku giggled from the rung near the top of the steps. Chi-Chi looked up at him and instantly fell down  
animé style, " How do I look? " the large saiyajin was now wearing a light blue cinderella-ish dress and wearing a thin  
golden crown.  
" You're beautiful Kakay. Simply beautiful! " the ouji cheerfully responded. Goku's face turned bright red and he  
spun around a few times, then dashed down the stairs to meet Vegeta.  
Chi-Chi lay there on her back, glaring up at the ceiling, " Ouji I am going to kill you. "  
" Not a chance, Onna. " Vegeta said bluntly, then turned to Goku, " Say Kah-kee, how would you like to go for a limo  
ride around the town one last time, seeing as we'll be leaving Earth tommorow morning and never see it again. " he asked  
sweetly.  
" V-sama that would be magical! " Goku clasped his hands together, " But we still get to play Cinderella when we get  
back, right? " he asked, worried.  
" Of course. We'll take our little ride, come back here, and then we'll play together upstairs. " Vegeta reassured  
the larger saiyajin. Goku giggled with delight. Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi, " You're coming too, Onna. "  
" What? " Goku said in surprise. He pouted, " But V-sama... "  
" Shh! " Vegeta shhed him, he whispered, " Kakay I want Onna to come along on our little ride so I can teach her a  
lesson about being so mean to you. "  
Goku's face brightened, " Oh V-sama you are the little sneaky genius! " he whispered back eagerly.  
" That's right Kakay. " Vegeta snickered, rubbing his hands together. He opened a nearby door containing several  
large, expensive limousines. Goku happily skipped inside, " Coming, Onna? " he smirked at Chi-Chi.  
" Yes, as a matter of fact I am. " she nodded, " But only to keep an eye on you two if anything WEIRD happens. "  
Chi-Chi snorted, entering.  
Vegeta laughed, " Oh believe me Onna, it will. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:34 PM 9/16/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Chuquita: (happily) And so ends Part 2.  
Vegeta: (sniffling with joy) I just have to tell you *sniffle* how much I enjoy winning for once. *sniffle* IT MAKES ME FEEL  
SO GOOD!! (bursts into ssj) (grinning) (lets out a soothed sigh) Ahhhhh....  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie is acting veggier than usual.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Yeah, well, you can't blame him. After almost 2 years of losing in my stories I'd think he'd be happy to  
finally win for once. Even if it's only in a possible future.  
Goku: You mean this future might not even happen?  
Chuquita: Who knows? Mirai Trunks proved that back when he made 4 more additional timelines.  
Goku: Hmm. (nods) Point taken.  
Chuquita: ...you know something just occured to me. In the original timeline (Mirai's) Veggie DOES win!  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: Yeah, only it's the other way around because both Veggie and Goku die but Chi-Chi's still alive.  
Vegeta: ... (smile slowly spread across his face) WOO-HOO! (punches the air) TAKE THAT ONNA!  
Goku: (wiggles uncomfortably) Unnnh...  
Chuquita: (confused) What's your problem?  
Goku: [points to his clothes to reveal he's now wearing the servant-maid outfit Veggie made for him several months ago]  
Chuquita: (turns to Veggie)  
Vegeta: (big sparkily cheesy grin) YEEEeeee...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I won't even ask how you got that on him during the break. Oh! BTW, the first new episode aired today.  
Goku: (cheers) Hoo-ray!  
Vegeta: (angrily) What's all that "hoo-ray"ing for Kakarrotto! I DIED!!  
Chuquita: (shivers) Yeah, real creepy-like too. There was nothing left but this floating stone-grey Veggie shell with an  
astonished look on its face and then it fell into the huge crater Veggie had created and cracked into a million pieces and  
then the wind blew it away into dust.  
Goku: (eyes water) My poor little Veggie... [grabs Veggie and hugs him] OH SWEET LITTLE BUDDY I AM SORRY!! [hugs Veggie  
tightly]  
Vegeta: (bright red) Heh-heh-heh...  
Chuquita: Tommorow's episode features Son-kun's reaction to Veggie's death.  
Goku: (sobs) WHY did he have to knock me unconsious--WHY!!! [hugs tighter]  
Vegeta: (nearly braindead from all the love) Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: You're GOING to kill him again if you keep THAT up.  
Goku: (looks down at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (glowing almost radioactively) Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...wa ov ya Kaka-baby... (slips into a drooling brainless mode)  
Goku: (happily) (to Chu) He called me his Kaka-baby!  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ... (pouts) Ohh, alright I'll put him down. [lets go of Veggie, who falls to the ground in a mush-brained stupor]  
Vegeta: Hehhhhhhhhh...*THUNK*! [head slams into the side of the desk, then slides down to the floor]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (perks up) Now that Veggie has thoroughly embarassed himself it's time to begin the "Ask Goku" portion  
of today's End Corner.  
Vegeta: (suddenly back to normal) You mean "Questions for Kakarrotto".  
Chuquita: No, I mean "Ask Goku".  
Vegeta: [goes ssj2] My fic. My title.  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Oh fine. (sighs) And now it's time for "Questions for Kakarrotto".  
Vegeta: (grins) Heh-heh-heh. First question! [pulls the bottom letter from a bag labeled "Ask Goku"] ... (pales) Uhh,  
heh-heh. [laughs nervously and sticks it back in the bag]  
Goku: Well?  
Vegeta: (shortly) That one was addressed to me. The "Ask Vegeta" Corner was several stories ago.  
Goku: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: Alright, here's the first letter TO Kakarrotto.  
Question by Maria S: Goku if you were born a girl instead of a boy would you have loved Vegeta to be your mate? And vice  
versa Before you married Chichi ofcorse?  
Goku: ...you mean...hmm.. (glances at Veggie; looking him up and down)  
Vegeta: (glowing wildly) CUT THAT OUT!!  
Goku: (to Maria S) (grinning) If the circumstances had happened the way they did in your question then yes I probably would  
have. Besides if I had been a girl I probably never would have met Chi-Chi ever again after that whole "putting out the fire  
on Fire Mountain" thing cuz she only entered the tournament because I was in it. (to Chu) That was easy. (happily) NEXT  
QUESTION!  
Chuquita: [glances at the next letter Veggie has pulled out of the bag] This one's from Nekoni, Son-kun.  
Goku: I am feeling good letter, ask a-way!  
Question from Nekoni: nuwahahahahaahahaahh! Oh me, oh my.... what CAN we ask our little kaka-chan, ne? *grins slyly* Okay,  
quueeeeeeeestion 1, Kakarotto, how much control do you have over that tail? -Number 2- Kakarotto, what is your DEEPEST,  
DARKEST SECRET............................that you are willing to tell us about? And is it your 1st deepest darkest secret or  
your 3rd or what? Ahem- *coughs* Kakarotto... what kind of VEGGIE DREAMS do you have? and once again, Kakarotto, ever thought  
about kissing V-sama? A REEEAL kiss- NOT when one of you is girlyfied?  
Goku: How much control do I have over my tail? (folds his arms) Well when I was a little kid I had almost total control over  
it, however it's been cut off and grown back so many times over the years I think it's gotten a little schizophrenic lately.  
That's also due to the fact that when it's cut off from oxygen a lot; like when Chi-Chi makes me hide it under my sash; it  
gets a little crazy. I can only control it when I concentrate hard enough. Other than that it's just grown a life of its own.  
[shrugs] (perks up) Second question.... MY deepest darkest secret? (turns beet red) Well, uh, I've had a couple of them but,  
uh, well, I, (starts sweating nervously) I don't really wanna talk about it. (cheesy grin)  
Vegeta: (blankly) Kakay has a deep dark secret? (grins at Son) You can tell ME what your secrets are Kakay--  
Goku: (quickly) --no-thank-you. Heh-heh-heh-heh...question 3 of 3. (looks at letter) What kind of Veggie dreams have I had?  
(grins) You mean the Veggie in my imagination? Oh he shows up a lot in my dreams. We go on rollercoasters together and drive  
racecars and fight monsters and go fishing and DREAM VEGGIE'S A LOTTA FUN!! [waves his arms in the air]  
Vegeta: (glaring at him)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Calm down, Vedge. It's not another 'you'. It's just the image of you Goku has in his head. [points to  
her own head.  
Vegeta: (confused) ...you mean like the Kaka-servant in my daydreams?  
Chuquita: Yah, pretty much.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Dream me must be a moron just like Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (looking at the letter) Oh-kay, last question for me by Nekoni...have I ever thought about kissing V-- (to Chu) I'm not  
gonna call him V-sama just to feed his ego and because that's what she called Veggie in the letter.  
Chuquita: You already did.  
Goku: (looks up a few lines) (homer-style) Doh!  
Vegeta: Hee...V-sama.  
Goku: I've wanted to give Veggie a little smooch on the cheek a couple times when he did a really good job on stuff, but I  
don't know about a big wet lip-smooshing one like I give Chi-chan when she cooks a very very very yummy dinner.  
Chuquita: You mean like a peck kinda kiss?  
Goku: Not really, kinda like...kinda like when you give your puppy a kiss for bringing back a stick.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're comparing me to a DOG?!  
Goku: Not a DOG, (sweetly) a PUPPY! Cuz you're little and so are puppies!  
Vegeta: (larger sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: The next "Ask Goku" question is from Kewla.  
Question from Kewla: Not to offend you Kakarot, but I would like to know how you can be such a brilliant fighter and yet such  
a simpleton, it's absolutely amazing.  
Goku: I don't think I'm that simple. I just like to have fun (grins widely) As for fighting, that little part of my brain  
that got hit back when I was a baby for some reason starts to work whenever I go into battle. I don't know why. (shrugs) I  
guess it's a subconsious thing.  
Question from Miyanon: Okay, I have a question for Goku. If Veggie was a girl and you weren't married to ChiChi, and they  
both proposed to you AT THE SAME TIME, which one would you marry?  
Goku: Hmm. (turns to Veggie and squints his eyes)  
Vegeta: (starting to glow from embarassment) WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!  
Goku: If you mean the way Veggie was when he got turned into Veggilina back in "Meadow Muffins" Corner I'd probably choose  
Chi-Chi cuz Veggilina really creeped me out, but if you mean if Veggie was just born that way and still acted normally then  
I'd have to say I have no clue. Veggie probably doesn't cook very well so I'd have still chosen Chi-chan and the yummy food  
she creates. (grin)  
Vegeta: (snorts) It's always the food isn't it. That's the only reason you haven't left yet isn't it?  
Goku: (defensively) NUH-UH LITTLE VEGGIE I LOVE MY CHI-CHAN FOR MORE THAN HER FOOD YOU KNOW!!  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Whatever you say, Kakarrotto. (smiles) I still win anyway!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Honestly Vedge. (shakes her head)  
Vegeta: The next question is from Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo.  
Goku: Chikyuu no Oujo? (blinks) (grins) Hey! That means princess of Earth. Cool. (proud of himself)  
Question from Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo:  
1)What do you think of yaoi, and no Chu I don't want your opinion I want HIS!  
2)How much do you think you love your little Veggie in the future?  
3)Do you think Ji-chan and Goggie(and its GO-GEE) to come back?  
4)What do you think of your sayia-jin name?  
Goku: Ooh, another multiple questions question. Let's see. For number 1 I'd have to say do whatever makes you happy. I like  
to walk around nakee sometimes and Chi-Chi always comes up to me and says "Son Goku you put some clothes on right now we have  
guests over"...so I just go out to the fishing river instead because I was feeling very comfortable with that breeze on my  
legs so I say if it's comfortable for you than I'm oh-kay with it too. (giggles) (to Veggie) Heehee, I rhymned.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) Nudist.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops also) So that's your opinion?  
Goku: Everyone is different Chu. If everyone was exactly the same life would be very very boring. (happily) Variety is the  
spice of onions!!  
Vegeta: You mean "life"?  
Goku: (grins) That too! (looks at question 2) How much to I think I love Veggie in the future? (sweetly) A whole lot more  
than I even do now if that's even possible! After all he let me come live with him and took care of me while I was sad and  
got me a fancy room and fancy food and pretty clothes like that royal blue gi which personally I can't wait till the future  
to get!  
Vegeta: You're going to have to wait a while. I haven't made it yet.  
Goku: (pouts) Aww...I'll be waiting.  
Vegeta: You do that.  
Goku: Question 3's kinda confusing. Do you mean do I want them to come back or do I think they will come back? Either way I  
hope the answer is yes because I miss me-n-Veggie's little fusion babies! They didn't desert their love of sparring like  
Gohan and Goten eventually did.  
Vegeta: I blame the Onna's genes for THAT.  
Goku: (smiles musingly) I wish I had MORE fusion babies (glances over at Veggie w/big sparkily eyes)  
Vegeta: (flatly) Don't ask it ain't gonna happen.  
Goku: And what do I think of my saiyajin name? (smiles) Well at first I thought it was kinda cute the way Veggie came up with  
all these lil nicknames using the beginning of it but now that I know what my name means I have to say I like it VERY VERY  
much! Heehee, a lost saiyajin paradise.  
Chuquita: The next question's from Ouji-Chan.  
Goku: Oh yeah! He was one of the people who sent a letter asking Veggie a question back when we had that lil "Ask Veggie"  
Corner.  
Question from Ouji-Chan: How would you like it if I gave you a free tour of my shrine hmm? I could let you play with my toys  
and I could make you dinner....If you could do anything with your little buddy here and he would,by some miracle, go along  
with it, what would you do?  
Goku: (grins) Hai! I'll come tour if I get food and play with some toys! It'll be fun! [looks in the audiance] Which on is  
he Chu?  
Chuquita: Ouji-Chan looks like a chibi Veggie with horns.  
Goku: Oh-kay! [waves to audiance, then sits down] Wow even Veggie never got offered a free meal!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto you're so naive.  
Goku: And as for the second question, the one thing I'd like to do with Veggie if I could get him to go along with would be  
skinny-dip fishing! You know, when you attack the giant fishes head-on, wrestle them to the ground, then shove a stick  
through their middles and roast 'um over an open fire! (sighs) It's a lonely sport though, and I KNOW I'd catch more fish at  
once if I had my little buddy with me as a helper. (smiles hopefully at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (glaring at him) If you think I'd get in those kaka-germ-infested waters of yours buck-naked, wrestle some  
flesh-eating fish; and eat it's dead raw carcass over a fire you're CRAZY!  
Goku: Ahh, crazy, but full of fish. [pats his belly]  
Vegeta: I can think of quite a few things you're full of, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Heeheehee. And now for the last letter. (happily) This one's from Miss Sheba. She's Piccolo's girlfriend.  
Vegeta: The namek has a girlfriend?  
Goku: (grins) Yup! Here's the questions.  
Question from Miss Sheba:  
1) "Veggie-Wear", what was that weird sound that Veggie made after you said he had a superior body in the tape recorder?  
It was weiiiird....  
2) Why DO you prefer Goku to Kakarotto? I mean, your Mommy named you after a paradise!  
3) Did you know that Vegeta is afraid of worms? I dare you to stick a jar of earthworms in his face!  
Goku: Oh-kay, number 1. (turns to Veggie) Hey little buddy what WAS that sound anyway?  
Vegeta: That was a saiyajin hoot of victory, Kakarrotto. You should know that by now. (folds his arms) After all you are a  
saiyajin TOO you know. (nods)  
Goku: Actually it sounded more like a squeal to me.  
Vegeta: [shrugs]  
Goku: Question number 2. I still have to say I prefer Son Goku to Kakarrotto. After all everyone on Earth with Veggie's mere  
exception calls me Son Goku. If I were to suddenly decide I like being called Kakarrotto better everyone else would think  
there's something wrong with me!  
Vegeta: Or something right.  
Goku: (ignores Veggie) Even though Kakarrotto has a beautiful deep meaning to it I still kind of identify myself as Goku.  
[looks at question number 3 and grins] Yeah, Veggie IS afraid of worms. (giggles) Who knew? [reaches into his pockets and  
pulls out a handful of earthworms] Personally I think they're cute!  
Vegeta: [takes one look at the slimy worms in Son's hands and turns a pale green] Wha, where did you get those?  
Goku: Oh, I always keep my backpocket pull of 'um incase I decide to go fishing the old fashioned way. You know with a  
fishing-pole and such.  
Vegeta: (smirks evilly at the worms) Oh I'd go fishing with you if we were to fish the "old fashioned way", Kakarrotto.  
[one of the worms stands on its tail and looks up at Veggie] (freaks out) AAH! WHAT'S IT DOING THAT FOR!  
Goku: I think he's just trying to say hello! [picks up the one worm out of the group and holds it up] (baby-talk) Say hewwo  
to widdle Veh-gee, Mister Worm.  
Vegeta: Ehhh... (flinches) [kicks his chair causing him to glide back away from Goku several feet]  
Goku: (blinks) I don't get it, what's so scary about worms? [tosses it in his mouth and swallows it whole] Ahh, yummy.  
Vegeta: (cringes) Barbarian. (smirks) Don't you go talking to ME about worms, Kakarrotto. After all that's nothing when you  
are afraid of NEEDLES--  
Goku: --AHH WHERE WHERE WHERE VEGGIE DON'T LET 'UM GET ME THEY CAN'T GET ME I WON'T LET 'UM! [ducks under the table]  
Vegeta: [wheels his chair over to Son] Kakarrotto. There ARE no needles.  
Goku: [pokes his head up] (embarassed) ...oh. (giggles) Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: See you in Part 3 everybody!  
Goku: Bye-bye! [holds up his worms]  
Worms: Bye-bye!  
Vegeta: (freezes) (does a double-take) Did those things just SPEAK!?  
Goku: Heeheeheehee.... (big happy grin)  
Vegeta: Sometimes I worry about you Kakarrotto...  
Goku: Remember, it's the the size of the worm on the hook but the number of fish you can catch with it.  
Vegeta: How oddly philosophical of you.  
Goku: Hai! 


	3. Limo time l Return of the tails l Veggie...

6:26 PM 9/18/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Veggie's Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep. 284 "The Last Hope! Make a Huge Genki-Dama"  
{Vegeta:} Raise your hands into the air! We're going to gather your energy and defeat Buu!  
{Vegeta:} You'll get very tired, but it's nothing to worry about. It'll be the same as if you ran very hard.  
{Vegeta:} Do it! Raise your hands!  
{Kaio:} What a lousy way to ask for a favor...  
{Vegeta:} Okay Kakarotto, start.  
{Kakarrotto:} I didn't expect that from you Vegeta. You've changed my opinion of you!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: "--from little buddy to supreme ruler of my small Kaka-universe".  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie I didn't say THAT!  
Vegeta: (smirks) You will, heh-heh.  
Chuquita: (also sweatdrops) Two quotes in a row from the same episode.  
Goku: This is what we get from letting Veggie pick the quotes of the week.  
Chuquita: Yeah well after this story it's just going back to a regular "Quotes of the Week".  
Goku: (grins) AND I don't have to listen to my name being changed to "Kakarrotto" in the script boxes anymore!  
Vegeta: What's wrong with that? It's a nice name.  
Chuquita: Then how come you're the only one who uses it?  
Vegeta: Well--  
Goku: (defensively) Yeah Veggie why?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) BECAUSE all of your other so-called friends don't like the fact that you're a part of the GREATEST  
FIGHTING SPECIES EVER CREATED! (big proud grin)  
Chuquita: (toots little horn)  
Goku: (snickers)  
[both burst into laughter]  
Vegeta: (flatly) Why do I even bother?  
Chuquita: Oh! I was looking at this page that had transcipts of your movies and I found one of the 3rd Movie "The Decisive  
Battle for Earth/The Tree of Might" that I thought was pretty interesting. Lookee!  
Movie: Taurus: It's not odd that Kakarotto and I look alike.  
Movie: Taurus: Since we low-class Saiyajin are used and thrown away, there aren't many different types of us.  
Goku: (super-wide-eyed) Holy fish sticks I'M LIKE A BREED OF DOG!! (horrified)  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) No Kakay, it's not like that, you're very special to--  
Goku: (shocked) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!!! What's it like with "third-class saiyajins" do you just go to a pet store and  
BUY us!? (mockingly) Oh look there's a litter of calico kittens, and there's some labrador puppies, and over here's some  
beagle puppies, and here's a litter of KAKARROTTOS FRESH OUT OF THE OVEN!!! [slams his head down on the desk and sobs]  
Vegeta: (glaring at Chu) (whispering) Now why'd you have to go and pull THAT quote out of thin air!  
Chuquita: Well it DOES explain Bardock, Taurus, AND Goten.  
Vegeta: ...point. (shrugs) (snaps at her) BUT YOU GOT HIM UPSET!! [points to Son, who's sobbing loudly into the desk]  
Chuquita: So? YOU look just like your Dad! Minus the beard and astonishingly tall height anyway.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) You had to put the whole "height" thing in there didn't you.  
Chuquita: Vedge, if you were tall you just wouldn't be as funny.  
Vegeta: Uh-huh...(sweatdrops) Anyway my father had brownish-red hair. I get my handsome locks from my mother. (grins and rubs  
some of his hair between his finger) (back-to-the-topic-at-hand) But that's besides the point. The point is saiyajins of  
nobility, such as myself, are much more individual-looking than the peasants because, well, there's more of us.  
Chuquita: (Miss Correction) WAS more of you.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Must you point that out.  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Vegeta: Since there was a fairly large amount of us in the 1st class and royal families we thus had a larger gene pool than  
the peasants did. That and the fact that the peasants were getting wiped out day in and day out by Freeza made it a little  
harder for them to find a mate.  
Goku: (wailing) I'M A GENERIC BRA-HAA-HAAAND!!  
Chuquita: Just like Acme brand sodas.  
Goku: (still wailing) YES!!!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You should have told him earlier about that.  
Vegeta: (snorts) WHAT! And let Kakarrotto STOP thinking he's special? HA! [folds his arms]  
Goku: (w/big teary eyes) You mean I'm NOT "~*special*~" to my little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) NO! YOU'RE VERY SPECIAL KAKA-CHAN!!  
Goku: Special and practically a CLONE!! (starts wailing again)  
Chuquita: Hoo-boy. (sweatdrops) So Vedge, before we start Part 3 of your little winning streak, out of curiousity, just how  
many "Kakarrottos" could you spot in any random peasant village on Bejito-sei?  
Vegeta: Any average size village could have from 10 to 20 of 'um.  
Chuquita: (eyes widen) ...wow. Oh-kay, (uneasily scratches the side of her head) tell me, what kind of "type" is Son-kun  
anyway?  
Vegeta: Type 3.  
Goku: (terrified) I HAVE A "TYPE" NUMBER?! (starts crying again)  
Vegeta: (angry at Chu) NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! HE'S BAWLING ALL OVER AGAIN!  
Chuquita: I don't think he stopped.  
Vegeta: (groans) Let's just start Part 3 before I have to listen to anymore of Kakarrotto's sob-story.  
Goku: Puh--part _THREE_? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Chuquita: Par--typ--ohhh, oh-kay I get the connection. (to audiance) Here's Part th--err, the next chapter of "Veggie Wins",  
everybody.  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The ouji says that by the time another century has past and  
Chi-Chi has already gotten old and been buried he would have Son-San wrapped around his little finger, seeing as they  
saiyajins with their longer life-spans and slow aging process will probably live way after the rest of the Z senshi pass on.  
Chi-Chi mocks him and tells Veggie that her Go-chan loves her too much to give in to his ouji-obsessiveness. Goku is unsure  
if either of them is right and a slightly worried Chi-Chi decides to take Mirai's time machine for a spin and find out. What  
awaits her in the future is a fate worse than anything she possibly could have imagined for Goku. What is this fate? Will  
she be able to change the future or her present to stop these events from occuring? Heck, if Mirai Trunks can do it so can  
Chi-Chi...right?  
  
Chuquita: Oh! Btw, I wanna say I'm sorry to Miss Sheba. So, I'm sorry! (cheesy embarassed grin)  
Vegeta: I'd apologize to Kakarrotto right now but he's being so loud I can't even hear my own voice.  
Chuquita: (plunks earmuffs on Veggie's head) There ya go.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thank you.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I always LOVE taking rides in the limo! It's so exciting! " Goku said as he smushed his face against the window  
from inside the vehicle. Chi-Chi grumbled as she sat down next to him.  
" I don't see what's so "exciting" about it! You DRIVE me places all the time. " Chi-Chi reached for her seatbelt,  
then yelped as she was violently booted to the right end of the long seat near the back end of the limo. Chi-Chi narrowed her  
eyes as a large sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.  
" Why hello Kah-kee. " Vegeta plopped himself in Chi-Chi's spot. She fumed from the distance, then tried to control  
her temper as she got up and walked around to the row behind the two saiyajins and sat behind Goku instead, " You feeling  
oh-kay? Do you need me to get you anything? " the ouji said sweetly as he picked up the larger saiyajin's right hand and  
patted it softly.  
" No thank you V-sama I am fine. " Goku smiled.  
" Heh-heh, that you are Kakay. " Vegeta smirked and sat back.  
Chi-Chi snarled at the little ouji, presently trying to decide on whether she should slice his head off or choke him  
to death first, " Stupid creepy evil little--yeow! " she cried as something poked her in the eye. Chi-Chi swatted it away to  
find a familiar furry appendage that lead to Goku's backside, " --tail. " she said flatly.  
Goku's tail cocked its tip at her. It's fur suddenly stood on end and it quickly rushed back towards where it's owner  
was seated, but not before Chi-Chi could grab it.  
" You recognize me, don't you? " she smirked.  
The tail just shivered in fear, wildly shaking its head no.  
" HA! I knew it. You probably haven't been cut off since the last time I saw you, huh? You're scared of me because  
I'm the meanie who makes you stay underneath my Go-chan's gi sash all the time is that right? "  
Goku's tail nervously nodded, then froze as Chi-Chi squeezed it hard.  
" You listen to me you sick little Ouji-loving appendage. " she said in a dangerously low whisper, " If you don't  
tell me why you can remember me but my Go-chan can't....well, let's just say you won't be seeing daylight again anytime  
soon. " Chi-Chi seethed. She gave it one final yank.  
" OHHHHHHHHH!!! " a painful wail came from infront of her. The squeeze to Goku's tail caused the large saiyajin to  
near-faint. He instead landed sideways onto Vegeta's lap, groaning, " V-sama... "  
Vegeta held the large saiyajin tightly, then looked over his shoulder and sent a death-glare at Chi-Chi.  
" I forgot about the 'pain' thing, oh-kay. " Chi-Chi snorted, then yelled at Goku, " AND YOU GET YOUR HEAD OFF THAT  
OUJI'S LAP RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!! "  
Goku only whinced and buried his face in the ouji's stomach.  
" You mean like how Kakay 'forgot' about you. " Vegeta said, disgusted at her. He rubbed Goku on the head, trying to  
calm the saiyajin down and also messing up his hair a bit at the same time.  
" Yes, you didn't explain that little detail to me. " Chi-Chi folded her arms, " How exactly DID he forget about  
me? "  
" He didn't. " Vegeta responded.  
" What? " Chi-Chi stared at him, confused.  
" He did and he didn't. Some people tend to push bad, tramatic experiences deep into the recesses of their minds, the  
way Kakarrotto has. He couldn't cope with losing all of you baka Earthling-friends so he pretended you never existed in the  
first place. Sure there was still some faint remnants of you, but even that's all gone now. " a content smile crossed  
Vegeta's face, " I'm the only one he knows now. That's one of the reasons we're both so close, we're all each other has in  
the whole world. We ARE each others world. "  
" You're a thief and a crook and a liar! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Letting my Goku forget about all his friends..and his  
FAMILY! From what YOU let on you're the only person he's been in contact with since the last of us died off!! HE PROBABLY  
NEVER LEAVES THE HOUSE IF YOU DON'T COUNT THESE LITTLE ROAD TRIPS OF YOURS!! "  
Vegeta smirked, " Very observant, Onna. However I wouldn't want my princess to get hurt you know. Poor Kakay can get  
so emotionally upset sometimes. "  
" EMOTIONALLY UPSET!? YOU'RE THE ONE CREATING SOME FAKE FANTASY-WORLD FOR GO-CHAN TO LIVE IN WITH YOU AND YOU SAY  
_HE'S_ THE ONE WHO'S EMOTIONALLY UPSET!! MY GOD, WHAT A HYPOCRITE YOU ARE VEGETA!!! " Chi-Chi yelled. Goku squirmed at the  
loud noise, his body still aching from having his tail nearly ripped out of its socket. Vegeta picked the large saiyajin up  
in his arms and snickered evilly at Chi-Chi.  
" Heh-heh-heh... "  
Chi-Chi froze at the mere tone of the laughter.  
" Prepare yourself Onna, this is something you're only going to get to see once in a lifetime!! " Vegeta smiled  
malevolently at her, then plunked a big wet one right on the other saiyajins lips. Chi-Chi sat there, horrified, then  
suddenly fainted. Goku weakly sat up, still dazed and in pain, " Where'd the mean lady go, V-sama? " he wiped his mouth.  
" Oh she just couldn't take the heat so you know what they say, she got out of fire. " Vegeta shrugged with a smug  
look on his face.  
" You mean, "If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen", right V-sama? " Goku questioned him.  
" Kakay? "  
" Yes, V-sama? "  
" Don't correct me, Kakay. I'm ALWAYS right. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
Goku smiled sweetly, " Whatever you say, V-sama. "  
  
  
" Wake up, PLEASE wake up. " a worried voice came from above her. Chi-Chi groaned and opened her eyes to see Goku  
kneeing down infront of her with a concerned look on his face.  
" Oh Go-chan, " she smiled. Goku was holding an ice-pack on her forehead, " You'd never really leave me would you? "  
The large saiyajin blinked, confused, " Go-who? "  
Chi-Chi's eyes instantly bulged out of her head and she sat up and shrieked when she realized where she was, " HOLY  
BEEF IT'S ALL REAL!!! " she screamed, " THE OUJI'S STILL WON, " she pointed to Goku, " AND YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT SICK  
PRINCESS COSTUME!! "  
" Yes, it's all so VERY real. " Vegeta smirked evilly.  
" V-SAMA LEAVE HER ALONE! " Goku snapped, very much to the ouji's surprise, " The mean lady hit her head and needs  
her rest! " he turned back to Chi-Chi, " In't that right, mean lady? " he smiled.  
" Oh Goku, " Chi-Chi sniffled, grabbing his hands.  
" KAKAY GET BACK UP HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! " Vegeta yelled, tensing up, " YOU BETTER NOT BE REMEMBERING STUFF ONE  
DAY BEFORE OUR TRIP! " he muttered sarcastically under his breath, " You WOULD pick a perfect time to remember this crap. "  
" Yes V-sama. " Goku nodded and walked back around to his seat and sat down as obeyed.  
Chi-Chi paused as if she had just somehow been shown a glimmer of hope. She lept to her feet and pointed courageously  
at the ouji, " HA! I KNEW IT! HE COULDN'T HAVE POSSIBLY FORGOTTEN _EVERYTHING_ WE'VE BEEN THROUGH NO MATTER _HOW_ MANY YEARS  
HAVE PASSED! " she cried, then peered over the top of the chair at Goku, " You DO remember me, don't you Goku! "  
Goku just nervously shook his head no in reply.  
" See that Onna you're SCARING him. " Vegeta glared, then pulled the larger saiyajin into a hug, " Now unless you'd  
like to see Kakarrotto's NON-unconsious reaction to a "ouji-smooch" then I suggest you SIT BACK DOWN and KEEP QUIET! "  
" You're NOT going to order me around, Ouji. " Chi-Chi snarled.  
" So howsabout a kiss, Kakay? " Vegeta pulled Goku away from the hug while smirking at Chi-Chi. The large saiyajin  
now had on an expression with a hint of the confusion and worry the one Chi-Chi had left at home was used to wearing.  
" Once everything comes back to him you're finished, Ouji! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly.  
Vegeta glared at her with a twitch of anger, then turned back to Goku, " Kakarrotto, sweetie, how would you like to  
start this time? " he asked softly.  
" Uh, I, " Goku stammered slightly.  
" You're getting worried, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said calmly.  
" I am not worried about ANYTHING in the least, Onna. " Vegeta snorted.  
" This is the first time you've called him anything other than "Kakay" since I got here. You're a little worried of  
what would happen if he happened to remember WHAT KIND OF SCHEMEING LITTLE OUJI YOU ARE!!! "  
" V-SAMA IS _NOT_ SCHEMING!!! " Goku yelled at her angrily, insulted. He grabbed the Vegeta and hugged the ouji  
protectively, " HE WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! HE NEVER HAS AND HE NEVER WILL! "  
" Ha! Boy Goku, you sure have forgotten more than I thought! " Chi-Chi said, sickened.  
" Kakay. " the large saiyajin felt a tug on his sleeve to see a dreamy-eyed Vegeta staring up at the larger saiyajin,  
" Kakay bend down and I will give you a present. " he said sneakily.  
" A present just for ME, V-sama? " Goku mused, doing so.  
" Yes Kakay. A nice, warm, soft, juicy present just for you. " the ouji stood on his tippy-toes and puckered up only  
to have a blow instantly sent to the side of his head and send him flying across the limo.  
" THERE'S YOUR "PRESENT", OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped, placing her foot back down again, " YOU SICK LITTLE MONSTER!!! "  
" V-SAMA!! " Goku cried out in horror at the twitching body slumped against the wall, " V-sama... " his eyes watered  
and he turned to face Chi-Chi with an angry look on his face. She blinked at him, surprised; then backed up, " You wanna see  
a MONSTER, you mean lady, well all you have to do is LOOK IN A MIRROR!! " he screamed, then went ssj3.  
" Goku! Goku calm down! He's been USING YOU for his own twisted Ouji desires! " Chi-Chi shouted as she backed up,  
fear both from what would happen to her current present if this Goku were to kill her just now and from how much more  
powerful one with an extra 100 years training must have.  
" I can think of ONE desire Kakay and I BOTH share at the moment! " Vegeta growled, getting to his feet and also  
going ssj3. Chi-Chi nearly threw up at the sight with shock. The prince walked up to Goku and stood beside him; the same  
angry look on his face, " After we're done with YOU, Onna, you won't be around to terrorize either one of us OR the ones back  
in your own time anymore. " he smirked, forming a ball of ki.  
" Goku!! GOKU DO SOMETHING! MAKE HIM STOP!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the large saiyajin, who started to form his own  
ball of ki.  
" KAHH... "  
" Goku! "  
" MEHHHH... "  
" Goku please STOP!! "  
" HAAAA.... "  
" YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS YOU'RE LETTING HIM WIN!!! "  
" MEHHHH... "  
" I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE OF THIS STOP IT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi wailed.  
" HAAAAAAAAAAA-----hey we're HOME! " Goku chirped, the ki instantly disappearing along with his ssj3. He happily  
opened the door to the limo and pranced about the garage, " Home again! Home again! V-sama and I are home again! " Goku  
twirled around a bit, then skipped out of the garage and into the house.  
Chi-Chi let out a heavy sigh of relief at what could have almost been her 3rd death in the same timeline. She looked  
up and nearly shrieked to discover Vegeta was still looming over her in ssj3 and holding his own ki ball. He snorted, then  
let the ki disappear back into his hand again.  
" You are so lucky Kakarrotto and I are leaving your miserable little mudball tommorow because if I didn't have such  
a desire to see the look on your face when we blast off I would blast off the look on your face right NOW! " Vegeta smirked,  
then returned to his normal saiyajin form and followed Goku back inside the house. Chi-Chi sat there, then groaned and fell  
backwards.  
" I hate the future. " she glared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
" I REALLY hate the future. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she sat down at the kitchen table. The chairs were of course now  
obscenely more lavish and the table several feet long, " What do you need such a big table for anyway! There's only TWO of  
you! "  
Goku sat down across from her, " That's for all the food. We saiyajin eat a LOT of food. "  
" I KNOW that, Goku. I'm MARRIED to one! " Chi-Chi sat back in her chair and folded her arms. He just blinked at her,  
confused. Then shrugged.  
" Oh Kakay? " the cheerful voice of the short menace that plagued Chi-Chi's days said as he walked into the room and  
up to where Goku was sitting, " You wait here. I'm going to go slip into something a little more, *ahem*, comfortable. "  
Vegeta smirked, then grinned evilly at Chi-Chi and marched past her and off towards the stairs.  
" Hurry back, V-sama. " Goku said politely.  
" Yes, hurry back, little buddy. " Chi-Chi snickered, her eyes closed. Vegeta froze halfway up the stairs, then  
snorted defiantly in response and walked into his room and out of sight, ::Heh,:: Chi-Chi thought, ::If the Ouji's only REAL  
death-hold on Goku is over the fact that he's blocking out all his lost loved ones means that in order to even ATTEMPT to  
keep Goku happy AND off that Ouji-spaceship-to-who-knows-where I'm going to have to familiarize some things all over again.  
How hard could THAT be?::  
" Little...buddy? " Goku cocked his head at her, confused.  
" Oh yes. That's what you call the Ouji ALL THE TIME back where I come from. " Chi-Chi smiled innocently, then paused  
as Goku got up out of his chair and placed his arm out infront of him, facing Chi-Chi sideways. He placed his hand down just  
low enough so that it would probably reach the top of Vegeta's head had he been standing infront of him.  
" ...OH! I get it! Because V-sama is 'little' AND my companion! " Goku said, understanding.  
" Not..even..close. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " And it's BUDDY, _NOT_ "companion". " she corrected him.  
" Well I call V-sama my companion. At least, that's the closest ENGLISH equivalent I can think of. " Goku folded his  
arms and sat down again, still wearing the cinderella outfit Chi-Chi had decided she would burn as soon as he changed out of  
it, " The saiyago term would be sha-tanna. " he smiled warmly at the sound of it.  
" Well, THAT'S a lovely word. " Chi-Chi said with utter sarcasm in her voice, " How did you end up being his  
'princess' anyway! I thought you were a 'peasant'. "  
" I'm both. " Goku looked down, blushing lightly, " You see after V-sama and I split from the portara fusion inside  
Buu we each retained a little bit of each other's genes. The portara were supposed to be permanent and we're the first 2  
users split back into our own bodies. Because of that it means I'm now royalty myself; having some of V-sama's blood in me. "  
he lifted up his bangs to reveal a small normal-sized widow's peak, " It's not anything LIKE V-sama's but I like to think of  
it as a little souvenir." Goku smiled, letting his bangs drop back down.  
Chi-Chi sighed, slightly relieved, " Thank God. " she slumped back in her chair, " I was beginning to really worry  
about that whole "Princess Kakay" issue. " she looked up at him and laughed lightly, " I thought for you to be the saiyajin  
no Oujo you would have had to, you know, mated with him or something. "  
" HAHAHAHA! " Goku laughed, " You really don't understand anything about royalty do you, lady? You have to be born  
into the royal family of Bejito-sei in order to be considered one of them. I'm sort of an exception. I have some royal blood  
in me from the fusion but I'm still mostly peasant. " he explained.  
" Figures the Ouji would go and find a loop-hole like that. " she said, then narrowed her eyes," But wouldn't that  
make you a ouji too? "  
" V-sama kind of, well, he asked me if I'd be his princess and I said "Yeah sure that'd be fun!". " Goku said,  
blushing again.  
" And when did he ask you THAT? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Oh it was a long long time ago, even before I moved in with V-sama, even before I started CALLING him V-sama....I  
think we were in a big swimming pool of whipped cream at the time, yeah...you know I can't really remember all too much about  
anything before I began to call V-sama V-sama. " Goku blinked, trying to think hard.  
" You mean "Veggie". " Chi-Chi said with distaste, then froze as something sparked in Goku's eye.  
" YEAH! " he grinned in a familiar way, " I used to call him my little Veggie! "  
" SUCCESS! " Chi-Chi pumped her arms in the air, " ...sort of. " she turned to him, " Goku? "  
" Heehee, Veggie. " he smiled, " Veggie Veggie Veggie. " the large saiyajin giggled, playing with his 'new' word,  
" Lit-tle Veh-GEE. " Goku said happily, " I like saying that. It sounds all warm-n-soft-n-fuzzy on your tongue. Lil Veggie. "  
" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi said dryly.  
The now slightly more active saiyajin rested his elbows on the the table, his hands on his cheeks, " So! What else do  
you know about about me and my V-sama? " he asked, intreged.  
" You like to hug the Ouji a lot. " Chi-Chi offered.  
Goku frowned, " Aww, I know THAT already. We hug all the time. "  
" I don't mean hug as in hold in each others arms, Goku. " Chi-Chi said disgusted with the mental image, " I mean hug  
as in grab the Ouji just under the arms and squeeze him against yourself until he either turns blue from lack of oxygen or  
turns red from the sick ouji mental-fantasies those hugs of yours instigate into his brain. "  
" ... " Goku just stared at her, the memory somehow eluding him.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Goku how do you NORMALLY greet that Ouji each day? "  
The large saiyajin smiled, " I get a smooch in the morning and a smooch when I go to sleep at night! "  
" Tell me I didn't just here that. " Chi-Chi said flatly to herself, " What KIND of smooch? "  
" What kinds are there? " Goku answered with a question, a happy grin on his face.  
" ... "  
" ... :) "  
" Goku? "  
" Yes lady? "  
Chi-Chi smirked, " When that Ouji comes back down here I want you to go greet him with a hug for me. "  
" A hug? "  
" Yes, a big buddy hug. " she snickered, " You're his big buddy you know. "  
" I am? " the larger saiyajin said in awe, " Aww, V-sama! I don't even know what that means but it sounds so cute  
coming from you. " he mused. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Yah... " she rolled her eyes.  
" How will I know how to buddy-hug V-sama? " Goku asked, worried.  
" Oh you'll know. " Chi-Chi smiled, " Just let your subconsious do all the work and you'll be fine. "  
" OH KAH-KEE, I HAVE ARRIVED FOR YOU MY PRINCESS! " Vegeta appeared at the top of the stairs in a sing-song voice.  
" V-SAMA! " Goku squealed w/big sparkily eyes.  
" BLEH. " Chi-Chi almost gagged.  
" Like the new outfit, Kakay? " Vegeta had on a deep red robe which was about 2 sizes too big for him. The sleeves  
looked enormous, even for the ouji's muscles; and covered up to most of his hands. A familiar blue sash sat tied around his  
waist. Chi-Chi recognized it immediately.  
" THAT'S ONE OF GOKU'S OLD GI SASHES! " she pointed to it, gawking. Vegeta only ignored her and began to proudly  
decend the stairs, " You told me this one was your favorite on me so I thought I'd wear it just for you. " Vegeta tugged at  
the robe. He smiled at Goku, " I'm very lucky the stains came out. "  
" WHAT "STAINS"! " Chi-Chi demanded.  
" Oh yes V-sama, the cleaning-bots did a WONDERFUL job with it. You can't even tell where the rip was! " Goku said,  
impressed.  
" Rip? How did it RIP! " Chi-Chi continued to question the two saiyajins who were now off in their own little world;  
completely oblivious to her. She sighed, then bounced over to where Goku was standing, " Hey! Goku! Why don't you give your  
Ouji here that hug I told you about? I'm sure that'll bring back quite a few memories, eh? "  
" Hmm? " he looked over at Chi-Chi as if noticing her for the first time, " OH! Oh-kay! I will try! " Goku turned  
back to Vegeta, ::Little buddy...:: he thought to himself, staring at the ouji, ::What would a buddy-hug look like?:: Goku  
paused, unable to answer himself. Vegeta still had a proud boastful smile on his face as he looked over his now attire.  
Chi-Chi let out a chuckle and Vegeta instantly sent a glare in her direction, then snorted and stubbornly folded his arms.  
Goku froze as the expression on the prince's face snapped something up in the deep, dusty section of his brain, ::VEGGIE!::  
the large saiyajin grinned, then instantly grabbed the surprised ouji and hugged him tightly, " Wow! This DOES feel good! "  
Goku said happily, hugging tighter.  
" What'd I tell you. " Chi-Chi smiled.  
Vegeta gasped for air, " Ack!! "  
" Mmm... " Goku contently patted the ouji on the back, still hugging him, " I like this. "  
" Heh-heh-heh, for once I agree with you on that 'buddy-hugs' thing of yours, Goku. I like that too. " Chi-Chi  
snickered.  
" Kaka....rrotto... " Vegeta squeaked out, " I...can't...breathe... "  
Goku paused and looked down at him, " I am sorry V-sama. " he said, loosening his grip, " Hugging's a lot more fun  
this way than the way you showed me earlier. "  
" Yes, so you've told me. " Vegeta grumbled, slightly frustrated at the fact that Goku had reacted to his grumbling  
by smiling even wider instead of the usual sympathetic "I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me" expression he had expected to don the  
larger saiyajin's face, " Baka Onna. " he muttered, " Thinks she can just erase the past 100 years like its nothing. " Vegeta  
shouted at Chi-Chi, " IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK THIS TIME ONNA! I'VE WON ALREADY! "  
" Hmm? "  
Vegeta paused and glanced up at Goku, who was staring down at him, worried.  
" V-sama? "  
" Kakay, let's hold this position for a little while longer, oh-kay? " Vegeta smirked evilly, then hugged back.  
Chi-Chi growled, then cursed herself for even bringing up the 'hugging' thing.  
" That would be very nice, V-sama! " Goku responded.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Err... " Chi-Chi snarled at them. Vegeta smirked.  
" You know what Kakay let me just remove this old sash of yours I'm wearing here and-- "  
" --YOU DO AND I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
Goku panickly hugged Vegeta tighter, " DON'T YOU HURT MY V-SAMA!! " he cried, " I NEED HIM! YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER  
AND I'LL, I'LL DO SOMETHING VERY VERY BAD TO YOU!! "  
" Yes Onna, Kakay _NEEDS_ me. " Vegeta mocked her, " We're VERY close to one another. "  
" If you were any closer you'd be sharing an organ! " Chi-Chi shouted angrily, " NOW LET GO OF EACH OTHER BEFORE I  
HAVE TO PRY YOU APART!!! "  
" Here that Kakay? The bad lady's THREATENING us. " Vegeta snickered. Goku looked at Chi-Chi, horrified, then went  
ssj and began to growl protectively, " HAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " Don't you get it Onna! Kakay belongs to ME. He's belonged  
to me since he was born. I'm his RULER. He will be under my command forever, even after we both die...which won't happen at  
all once we get off this planet. "  
" What? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.  
" As soon as Kakay and I blast off our first stop is New Namek where we're going to use their dragonballs to wish  
ourselves immortality. I've always wanted to wish that for myself; everyone knows it. Only now that the rest of you  
Earth-born morons are out of the way I can actually get it, only this time I'm going go ask it for Kakay too. Just think, we  
can go cavorting around the universe to exotic locations throughout it without having to worry about growing old or getting  
killed while you sit up there in other world unable to do anything to save your precious "Go-chan" from me except sit there  
and watch us through one of the Kais crystal balls. " Vegeta laughed maniacally, " It's a shame I won't be there to see you  
slowly go mad as you stare at that orb, but who could blame you, you were mad to think you could keep Kakarrotto to yourself  
in the first place. "  
" YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WISH FOR ANYTHING IF I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!! " Chi-Chi formed a ball of ki in her hands.  
" Take one step closer and I'll make out with Kakay right before your eyes so you can see just how much Kakay loves  
it! " Vegeta threatened her.  
" That's a threat? " Goku sweatdropped.  
" YOU'RE CRAZIER THAN THE OUJI I KNOW BACK HOME!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, half in anger and half in shock.  
" Onna I must agree with you. The one you know would probably be just as terrified at the thought of it. " Vegeta  
chuckled, " Servant-maid my behind! What a stupid idea. Letting these beautiful hands get tarnished like that. " he held  
one of Goku's hands and patted it.  
" You didn't think it was such a stupid idea when I last saw you. " Chi-Chi folded her arms warily.  
" Saiyajin have long lifespans but normally don't get a chance to live them because most of us die in battle. When we  
form any type of bond with friends or family they are normally very strong and the more time that passes the stronger and  
more intense they become. Kakarrotto and I have a unique bond you see. Dai Kaioshin himself told us we are the only two  
people who have ever seperated after using the portara fusion. It's supposed to be the strongest most interconnecting bond  
ever created. After all it's the favorite method of fusion for the Kais so I'd think it would be. Not to mention the bonds we  
have from being the last 2 saiyajin in existance, "buddies" as Kakay had once called us, and the natural saiyajin bond in  
general. "  
" But you didn't "mate" with my Go-chan, did you Ouji? " Chi-Chi asked cautiously.  
" ... " Vegeta turned to Goku, " Come Kakay, I'll get us a snack and then we can turn in for the night. " he said,  
leaving the room.  
" YAY! Snacktime! " Goku cheered, following Vegeta.  
" HEY! HEY YOU COME BACK HERE OUJI! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!! " Chi-Chi shook her fist in the air, " THAT MAKES  
ME THINK YOU DID DO IT AND I DON'T LIKE THINKING YOU DID DO IT!!!....OR MAYBE YOU DIDN'T DO IT AND THAT'S WHY YOU'RE  
IGNORING THE QUESTION BECAUSE MY GO-CHAN STILL LOVES ME TO MUCH TO GIVE HIMSELF TO YOU AND YOUR SICK OUJI DESIRES! AM I  
RIGHT! WHICH ANSWER IS RIGHT OUJI! TELL ME! I DESERVE TO BE ENLIGH-- "  
" *SLAM*! " Vegeta shut the glass, soundproof kitchen door in her face. Chi-Chi stood there still ranting angrily,  
mute to their ears, " Well, that's enough of that. " Vegeta rubbed his hands. He smirked, " Now to get that snack. " the  
ouji opened the door to the largest refridgerator in existance, " So Kakay, what type of snack do you feel like sinking  
your beautiful pearly kaka-teeth into tonight? "  
" I'm in the mood for some yogurt if that's alright with you, V-sama. " Goku mused. The duo was now completely  
ignoring Chi-Chi, who was banging her fist against the door.  
" I do enjoy eating yogurt with you Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, then grabbed an amazingly large, saiyajin-sized  
yogurt-cup, " How about strawberry? "  
" I choose the food so you choose the flavor, my V-sama. " Goku said as the ouji plunked the large tank of strawberry  
yogurt on the table, ripped off the top to it, then dropped two straws into the yogurt. Both saiyajins giggled at each other,  
then took their straws and started drinking.  
" Oh my Lord they're drinking out of the same gigantic yogurt cup!! " Chi-Chi shrieked as she smushed her face  
against the glass, " My sweet Go-chan....YOU DON'T NEED TO BE THAT OUJI'S "PRINCESS KAKAY" TO BE HAPPY!! " she cried,  
" ...but my God does he look happy...NO! Keeping all such thoughts out of my mind. There's NO WAY Goku could be happier  
living in Ouji-land than living at home with me and his FAMILY!.... " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then frowned, " AND YOU STILL  
HAVEN'T TOLD ME IF THAT OUJI MATED WITH YOU!!! "  
Goku peeked down into the yogurt and giggled, then picked some up with his finger and flicked it at Vegeta, hitting  
him in the face. The ouji paused, then licked the yogurt off, dunked his own hand into the vat and tossed a whole handful of  
yogurt at Goku, completely covering his face, neck, and shoulders in the gunk. A big grin surfaced from under the layers of  
strawberry yogurt and Goku instantly licked off all the yogurt that had been thrown onto him within 3 seconds thanks to his  
speed and a very large tongue. The two saiyajins smirked at each other, then dunked both their hands in the yogurt and began  
chucking big globs of it back and forth, catching it in their mouths as they went along until the bucket was empty.  
" Ahhhh... " Goku sat back in his chair and patted his full belly, " That was fun, V-sama. "  
" That it was, Kakay. " Vegeta sighed contently, then let out a small burp. Goku giggled at him.  
" Aww, V-sama. " Goku said warmly.  
Vegeta got up and walked over to the larger saiyajin, then pointed at Goku's cheek, " You got a little dab right  
there on your cheek Kakay. "  
" Would you care to get it for me, V-sama? " Goku asked sweetly.  
" NO HE WOULDN'T! " Chi-Chi screamed, busting a hole in the glass door and stomping inside, " GOKU HAVE YOU GONE OFF  
YOUR ROCKER!! THE OUJI PUT SOMETHING IN THAT YOGURT DIDN'T HE! "  
" I didn't put anything in the yogurt, Onna. " Vegeta snorted, folding his arms, " You're just paranoid. "  
" I AM _NOT_ PARANOID! AND I AM _NOT_ GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH YOU LICK YOGURT OFF _MY_ GOKU'S CHEEK!! " Chi-Chi  
screamed in rage.  
" Sit down then. " Goku retorted. Chi-Chi stared at him incrediously.  
" I can't believe this! " she slapped herself on the forehead.  
" Come on Kakay, let's go upstairs to the gandana and turn in for the night. I can get that yogurt stain off of you  
up there and AWAY from the CRAZY WOMAN! "  
" I AM NOT CRAZY!! " Chi-Chi screamed, waving her arms in the air, " And why are you going that way! Goku's 'room' is  
in the OTHER direction! "  
" Yes but we're not going to Kakay's room we're going up to the gandana. " Vegeta nodded, " After all this is our  
last night on this planet we SHOULD make the best of it, right Kakay? " he smiled up at Goku.  
Goku got out of his chair, " That is right V-sama. " he turned to Chi-Chi, " See you in the morning mean lady! "  
" My NAME is Chi-Chi! And what's the gandana! WHERE'S the gandana! "  
" Sorry Onna, can't tell you that. " Vegeta smirked, " You'd ruin the whole night for us. "  
" Errr....AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE THE BATHROOM IS! "  
" The nearest one is just upstairs and to your left. " Goku said cheerfully, " You can't miss it! "  
" Yeah yeah, " Chi-Chi grumbled as she watched them leave, " AND YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING STUPID IF YOU KNOW  
WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU OUJI!! "  
  
  
  
" Bathroom bathroom, WHERE'S the bathroom? " Chi-Chi walked up the stairs, bored and slightly annoyed, " If I didn't  
have to go so bad I'd follow that Ouji to wherever that "gandana" room is. " she paused before a door with a small picture  
of a toilet on it, " Hooray. " she remarked dryly, then opened the door only to gawk in wonder at the enormousity of the  
bathroom before her, which looked like a small continent, " You gotta be kidding me! "  
She walked over to the sink, or what to her looked most like a sink. Chi-Chi turned on the faucet and started to wash  
her hands, " Ick! Disgusting ouji-germs. This whole place smells like him now that Bulma, Mirai, Bura, and Trunks are gone! "  
she grabbed a nearby towel, then paused as her eyes strayed to a toothbrush holder hanging from the wall next to the mirror,  
" There's only one toothbrush in there... " her bottom left eyelid flinched. Chi-Chi shivered, " Eew. Try not to think about  
it Chi-Chi this is probably just one of their many bathrooms containing one of many other toothbrushes. " she paused, " I  
HOPE. " she finished drying her hands, then looked up at the mirror which looked similar to the outline of a heart. Chi-Chi  
blinked. The indent between the two humps of the heart was deeper than usual and the tip at the bottom was more of a curved,  
almost rounded edge, " ... " she suddenly sweatdropped as she recognized it, " Ouji. It looks just like an outline of that  
evil little Ouji's face.. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " Way to go, Vegeta. You've really outdone yourself THIS time. " she said,  
sickened, " Now where does he keep the toilet in here... "  
  
  
" AHH! I feel so much BETTER now! " Chi-Chi said happily as she emerged from the bathroom. She walked down the  
upstairs hallway, " Now where to sleep... " she pondered outloud, " I COULD use the couch....NO. There is no way I'm going  
to sleep on a couch while the Ouji's up there in his "gandana" doing whatever he pleases to MY Go-chan! " she spat, " It's  
got to be someplace where even if I can't get up early enough Goku will HAVE to stop in before he 'leaves'. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" HIS ROOM! " Chi-Chi grinned, then dashed across the hall and ran inside Goku's bedroom, " This is PERFECT! He's  
going to come in here no matter what this morning and when he does I'm going to convince him leaving Earth is a completely  
stupid idea! Besides he's already lived several lifetimes here and I just know the second Goku leaves some random evil  
villain is going to pop out of nowhere and blow up the whole planet. " she wandered over to a bureau full of clothes, " Hmm,  
I wonder... " Chi-Chi began searching through the drawers. Half the clothes inside were things the large saiyajin of her time  
wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Chi-Chi threw a fluffy pink sweater with the word "kaka" written on it in big red letters  
over her shoulder when a familiar object caught her eye, " Orange. " Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " That's the first orange piece  
of clothing I've seen in this whole bureau! " she pulled it out and grinned with success. There it was; dusty, wrinkled up,  
slightly moth-eaten yet still seemingly basking in its own glory, " GOKU'S GI! " she hugged the object, " It must be the one  
he was whereing when he moved in with the Ouji for the last time. Oh I hope it's all here. " Chi-Chi soon found the gi pants,  
blue wrist thingies, navy t-shirt, sash, and two black and red boots, " Goku I may be able to save you from a fate in  
Ouji-land after all. " she smiled confidently.  
" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! " an excited  
high-pitched squeal came from the floor above her.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I hope. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:07 PM 9/23/2002  
END OF PART 3!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Why do I get the premonition she's going to succeed?  
Chuquita: She's not. This is your "winning streak" fic.  
Vegeta: (grinning) You mean as hard as Onna tries she isn't going to win just like I never win in all the other fics?  
Chuquita: (nods) Exactly!  
Vegeta: (cheers) WOO-HOO!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I think chapters 3 & 4 (the last two) are gonna feel more like a touchdown off of the Veggie is the winner  
thing so I can get back to the regular stuff again.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) And that's why you had Kakarrotto begin to act a little more like he normally does in these stories.  
Chuquita: Well you have to admit both your personalities are kinda different in this supposed future.  
Vegeta: (nods) I know. Even _I_ wouldn't be so mushy as to label Kakarrotto my "princess". Not after all the hard work I've  
done trying to get him to be my servant-maid!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, well. (shrugs) I put one "Veggie-smooch" in there since Ouji Chan was asking for it. I'm sure a couple other  
people should be happy to see one in there. Like before I said this isn't going to be a yaoi so that's why there wasn't any  
"making out" or stuff like that in it.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Yes, we only use that idea to threaten Onna, don't we?  
Chuquita: (grins cheesily) Yup. (pauses) Say, where is Son-kun anyway?  
Vegeta: (sighs) He's under the table still bawling about being some type of manufactured brand-name product.  
Chuquita: Hey it's not like they make them in 6 packs like soda and place them on the countertop in a department store!  
Goku: (wailing) DEPARTMENT STORE? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu)  
Chuquita: What? WHAT?  
Vegeta: (still glaring; slowly sinks down underneath the desk as if on an elevator)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (now under the desk) (calmly) Kakarrotto? Kakarrotto are you down here? [peeks around, then sweatdrops as a big wet  
blob falls onto his nose] [wipes it off] Eew. (looks up to see Son staring down at him with the most heartbroken expression  
he's ever seen) (glowing bright red) (mumbles) Oh I can't do this. [scrambles to his feet and out from under the desk]  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow at Veggie) You oh-kay, Vedge?  
Vegeta: (eyes bulging out of his head) Oh holy cheeselogs...I can't do this.  
Chuquita: Why not? What's wrong? [looks down under the desk only to have Veggie stop her]  
Vegeta: (panic) NO DON'T!  
Chuquita: (confused) Why?  
Vegeta: Chu, do you know what a baby puppy would look like if someone just killed its master right infront of its eyes and  
you were the only person it had for comfort within a 1000 mile radius?  
Chuquita: ...I, think so...  
Vegeta: That's what Kakarrotto looks like right now... (whimpers) I CAN'T LOOK AT HIM!! (points to Chu) This is all YOUR  
FAULT!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I thought the idea of whole villages of Goku-look-a-likes on Bejito-sei was a funny idea.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, like some sort of Kaka-harem...but that's not the point!  
Chuquita: Actually I was wondering who cleans up after them? (chuckles)  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: ... (sweatdrops) Nobody cleans up after them, do they?  
Vegeta: (mutters) According to statistics in the royal saiyajin hall of records type 3 peasants were best noted as creating  
some of the largest landfills on Bejito-sei.  
Chuquita: ...wow.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: You gonna try to reason with him?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Like I have a choice. (grumbles) All I can say is Kakarrotto better not get all mushy with me.  
Chuquita: (grins) Well you just have to stay firm with him!  
Vegeta: (agrees) YEAH! Stay firm! No bending down to Kakarrot's level of MUSH. [gets back underneath the desk] (confident)  
KAKARROTTO!  
Goku: (staring at him w/big soppy eyes) (bottom lip wobbling)  
Vegeta: (starts to sniffle) (wails) OH COME HERE YOU!!! [grabs Son and hugs him] OH POOR POOR POOR KAKARROTTO-CHAN!! I'M SO  
SORRY YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A CLONE!!  
Goku: (sobbing) I DON'T WANNA BE A CLONE VEGGIE!!  
Vegeta: You aren't!!  
Goku: (pauses) Wha? Buh, [pulls away from hugging Veggie] But you just said I--  
Vegeta: (smirks) You're ALMOST an exact clone Kakarrotto! There's something special about you though that none of the other  
type 3 saiyajins have that you do.  
Goku: ...huh?  
Vegeta: (comfortingly) Think Kakarrotto, there is something unique about you; other than your ablility to become a super  
saiyajin; that no other type 3 peasant on Bejito-sei has!  
Goku: (confused) I..don't remember what Bejito-sei looks like Veggie.  
Vegeta: ...oh yeah. (sweatdrops) Well if you must know, it's your eyes.  
Goku: (eyes widen) My eyes, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (coughs to keep from glowing) Yuh, yes. Your father, and Taurus, and all the other type 3 saiyajins have eyes that  
looks somewhat similar to mine. Yours, however, are large and, umm, and--  
Goku: (excitedly) --BEAUTIFUL?  
Vegeta: (glowing) (quickly) YES! Beautiful! You're eyes are big and beautiful, Kaka-chan!!  
Goku: (happily) Aww Veggie, that is so sweet of you!  
Vegeta: (turns away) (stubbornly) It's not an opinion it's only the truth, baka.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee. [teleports back to his chair] I am feeling better now! (big dopey grin)  
Chuquita: (cheers) Hooray for Son-san!  
Goku: (cheerful) Thanks to Chu-sama I now know that I have many fellow saiyajins who look just like me, and thanks to my  
little Veggie I now know I am the only one with big beautiful eyes shaped like this. (big smile into the camera)  
Vegeta: (grumbles and sits in his chair)  
Goku: (sweetly) Thank you little Veggie.  
Vegeta: (mutters) Yeah yeah, don't mention it. [turns away and starts glowing bright red again]  
Goku: (giggles and pokes Veggie) Little Veggie are my eyes really bee-uu-tee-full? (flutters them at the ouji)  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) [gets up] I have to use the bathroom now. [stiffly walks off; body twitching nervously, then  
suddenly makes a mad dash for the mens-room and slams the door behind him]  
Goku: I will see you in Part 4 little Veggie! (grins and waves to the bathroom door)  
Chuquita: (looks at her reviews) (grins) See Miyanon, I updated just now!  
Goku: Who?  
Chuquita: One of the reviewers. Miyanon wrote "Split Ends" which is a story where Veggie is actually a split personality of  
himself that was created by his real personality who finally took his body back from Veggie again. It's funny. Speaking of  
funny, the new Funi dub episodes are currently being aired. Fat Buu and Babidi are now on my list for favorite dbz bad guys.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Really?  
Chuquita: And there was a scene in today's episode with Trunks and Goten beating up Mr. Popo because they didn't know who he  
was. (snickers) I was cracking up. (to Son) They were acting so much like you and Veggie in today's ep it was hilarious.  
Both boys were eating a ton of food they found found in Kami's castle/home and Trunks is mad at Goten for eating with his  
mouth full and tells him so while his OWN mouth is full.  
Goku: (grins) Ahh, Veggie-genetic-contradict-myself disorder.  
Chuquita: And then when Mr. Popo comes up and grabs Trunks he starts yelling for Goten to help him but instead Goten just  
continues to quietly eat his meal and then tells Trunks that it's not nice to talk while eating and he said so. (chuckles)  
Man, if they had given those two their own series instead of making GT Toei would have made a fortune. "Best friend" shows  
are the greatest. Oh well. (to audiance) See you for the final chapter of "Veggie Wins" everybody!  
Goku: (heroic) Onto Part 4! A-way!  
Chuquita: (nods) Indeed.  
Goku: Life is like a roll of toilet paper, you never know what you're gonna wet.  
Chuquita: Deep, Son-san. Deep. 


	4. Gandana means diner l Veggie's spaceship...

3:56 PM 9/24/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Veggie's Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 278 "Buu Invades!! The Final Battle on Kaio-Shin's World"  
{Kaiobito:} Here! Goku, Vegeta, use these Potara to defeat Buu.  
*Tosses them to Goku and Vegeta*  
{Kakarrotto:} No thank you.  
{Kakarrotto:} Take them back.  
{Kakarrotto:} That's not how we do things, thanks for the offer though. I want to   
fight using my own power.  
{Kaiobito:} Goku!  
{Kakarrotto:} I'm sorry and I know this is a big risk, but Buu isn't fused with anyone   
either.  
{Rou:} You idiot!! What are you talking about!? Especially at a time like this!!   
You're not strong enough to defeat Majin Buu the way you are!!  
{Kaiobito:} That's right, Goku!  
{Vegeta:} Well said, Kakarotto. I don't need this thing either.  
*Vegeta crushes his Potara in his fist. The Kaio-Shins freak out*  
{Vegeta:} You said that like a TRUE Saiyajin warrior.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (dryly) Why thank you Veggie that had to have been the longest quote of the week we've ever had.  
Vegeta: (grinning) I've broken new records!  
Goku: (smiles, relieved) At least I won't have to listen to hearing the name "Kakarrotto" in the Quote of the Week box  
anymore.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) And what's wrong with that?  
Goku: Well it just seems kinda, well, creepy. [makes little creeped out motions with his hands] It made all the quotes this  
fic seem kinda Veggie-tainted.  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) "Veggie-tainted"?  
Goku: Yeah. I mean, part 1's quote was me basically saying Chi-chan was ugly, the second was me complimenting Veggie, the  
third was me complimenting Veggie, and in the last one I kinda actually SOUND like Veggie.  
Vegeta: (offended) HEY!  
Goku: (to Veggie) I did! It looks like something YOU would say, not me! (shivers, still creeped out)  
Vegeta: (big happy smiles) Thus are the effects of the portara fusion.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Ack! That actually made sense to me.... (pales) This is getting kinda scary.  
Vegeta: (grinning) I am a happy little ouji.  
Chuquita: Vedge, this is the last chapter of the story.  
Vegeta: (frowns) I am a sad, remorseful, and slightly depressed little ouji.  
Goku: (grabs Veggie and hugs him) Aww, poor little Veggie is sad because after too-day he is going to have to go back to  
losing a-gain.  
Vegeta: (turns to Chu) (smirking) You don't suppose you'd let me win for real in the next fic, eh?  
Chuquita: (flatly) No. (folds her arms) Besides I don't even know what the next fic IS yet.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You're kidding?  
Chuquita: (perks up) But hey, I have a whole new batch of "future fic summaries" to talk about in the End Corner so we'll  
see how that turns out. In fact, the notepad file I keep my list of story ideas says I have...14 new ones. (big grin)  
Vegeta: (nearly falls over if not for the fact that he's still being hugged) FOUR--FOURTEEN!?  
Chuquita: Yah, a while ago before I started this fic I had a major brainstorm and wrote brief little blurb phrases for any  
idea that popped into my head.  
Vegeta: So there's no actual summaries yet?  
Chuquita: (happily) Nope! (to audiance) I was gonna talk about the new episodes that're airing right now but nothing really  
exciting's happened yet. There's been funny stuff, but basically I'm waiting for Veggie to re-enter the show or for something  
else that's really amazing to happen.  
Vegeta: (to Son) Here that, Kakarrotto. I'm "really amazing".  
Goku: (grins) That you are, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (freezes; looks down to notice he's being hugged) (glows bright red) Uhh, Kakarrotto how long has this one lasted?  
Goku: (looks upward) About 17 lines now, little Veggie. [squeezes tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing brightly) ... (nervous laugh) I was beginning to wonder why all the feeling in my body from the waist down  
had suddenly gone numb. (to Son) (glares) Put me down before I lose all bodily functions and am forced to being force-feed  
by outside forces.  
Goku: (excitedly) WOW! That'd be FUN! Me feeding Veggie with a little spoon and a big bowl'a mush!  
Vegeta: (shivers) (quickly teleports out of the hug only to fall down from his lower body still being numb) WAH! [hits the  
floor]  
*SLAM!*  
Chu & Son: (both cringe) Ouch.  
Vegeta: (angrily) [pulls one finger up above the desk] I...hate you...Kakarrotto..UGH! (faints to the ground)  
Goku: (giggles) Aww Veggie you don't mean that. [pulls Veggie up and back to his seat] And in honor of this being your last  
chapter of having me in your veggie-possession I present you with this! [plunks a little gold paper crown on Veggie's head]  
(to Chu) Dn't he look cute! [pats a slightly irritated Veggie on the head and sits down]  
Chuquita: Yeah, (snickers) Adorable.  
Vegeta: (snaps) YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS! (grumbles) I'd rather we had talked about the stupid new episodes. (evil smirk)  
Personally I'm looking forward to seeing Buu turn Onna into an egg and then SMASHING HER WITH HIS FOOT! (smiles contently)  
I would have loved to be the one who's foot it was smashing her.  
Goku: (hurt) VEH-GEE!  
Vegeta: Heh, I guess she was such a "rotten egg" that not even Majin Buu wanted to eat her. (laughs) HAHAHAHA-- (pauses) ?  
Goku: (w/a pouty look on his face) Little Veggie that was mean!  
Vegeta: Calm down Kakay, Onna's all better now (under his breath) Unfortunately. (to Chu) I guess Buu happens to like his  
eggs SCRAMBLED. Heh-heh-heh.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Son) I can barely begin to imagine how the storyline would've turned out if Veggie had survived  
that blast.  
Goku: Me-n-Veggie would've probably ended up having both our fusion babies in the same day. (sweatdrop)  
Vegeta: [now holding a chicken egg on the tip of his finger] (covers his mouth) (mock-voice) Oh help, it is me, Onna. Will  
anyone even bother to save my evil, worthless, witch-ish Kaka-napping self? [lets the egg drop into the palm of his hand and  
smashes it] (regular voice) Heh-heh, guess not.  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ... (schooches slightly farther away from Veggie) Sometimes you worry me little Veggie 'o mine.  
Chuquita: You know what would be neat, if instead of that annoying deep-voiced narrator someone from the cast would narrate  
instead.  
Goku: Ooh! I like that idea. (grins)  
Chuquita: In the original show the characters are the announcers for the upcoming episode.  
Goku: You mean the "Next time on Dragonball Z, watch me juggle several large chairs while Veggie sings a song in Spanish!"  
Chuquita: (speechless) Uhh, something like that. Son-kun's also the offical spokesperson narrator for all the movies.  
Goku: (happy) Coooool.  
Vegeta: What about me?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Can you imagine what it would be like if VEGGIE was the narrator.  
Vegeta: Heh, yes. "Last time on the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI and Kakarrotto show I became possessed and sent a  
fairly large ki blast into the stands. Unfortunately, Onna survived. The little bug-eyed magician then transported Kakay and  
I to someplace beautiful and exotic while Onna and her band of half-witted friends sat in the stands wondering what possibly  
could have happened to--  
Chuquita: (interupt) --that's enough of that.  
Vegeta: (pouts) Ohhh.  
Goku: That episode was from last season anyway Veggie.  
Vegeta: (blunt) Hush, servant-maid.  
Goku: (sighs)  
Chuquita: Here's Part 4 of "Veggie Wins?!"  
  
  
Summary: Chi-Chi and Veggie make a bet on Goku's loyalty. The ouji says that by the time another century has past and  
Chi-Chi has already gotten old and been buried he would have Son-San wrapped around his little finger, seeing as they  
saiyajins with their longer life-spans and slow aging process will probably live way after the rest of the Z senshi pass on.  
Chi-Chi mocks him and tells Veggie that her Go-chan loves her too much to give in to his ouji-obsessiveness. Goku is unsure  
if either of them is right and a slightly worried Chi-Chi decides to take Mirai's time machine for a spin and find out. What  
awaits her in the future is a fate worse than anything she possibly could have imagined for Goku. What is this fate? Will  
she be able to change the future or her present to stop these events from occuring? Heck, if Mirai Trunks can do it so can  
Chi-Chi...right?  
  
Vegeta: (grinning) You know what my favorite part of Season 5 was, Chu?  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) (playing along) No Veggie, what was your favorite part of Season 5?  
Vegeta: (menacingly) When I formed those ki rings and shackled Kakay to the side of the wall! That WAS fun.  
Goku: (eyes wide) I had no idea what Veggie was planning to do, I almost wet my pants in fear!  
Vegeta: I had wet my pants.  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) What?  
Vegeta: ...nevermind. (cheesy grin) On with the show!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" *creek* BURP *creek*! " Chi-Chi flinched as she layed half-asleep on Goku's bed. The door to the room opened,  
sending a violent crash of light into the room. A figure entered, wandered over to her, and poked her on the nose. Chi-Chi  
opened one eye, slightly ticked.  
" Whadda you want? " she mumbled then shot awake to see it was Goku; grinning down at her.  
" Goodmorning cranky lady! " Goku said happily. The saiyajin was in the royal blue gi he had shown her the previous  
day. However, his hands and face were covered in food and his gut was hanging out from all the food stuffed inside it.  
" Wha--what happened to you?! " Chi-Chi gawked.  
" The gandana. " Goku grinned, patting his full belly.  
" Gandan--wait, but I thought, the Ouji acted like he was going to--I am very very confused. " she groaned, hanging  
her head.  
" V-sama did not tell you? " Goku said, surprised, " Gandana is a saiyajin word meaning diner or place to store A  
WHOLE LOTTA FOOD! *burp*. Strange he didn't tell you, V-sama tells me EVERYTHING. "  
Chi-Chi's eyes nearly exploded right out of her sockets, " You mean you weren't--and Vegeta wasn't trying to--you  
were both just EATING that whole time?! "  
" Yup! *URP*. " Goku grinned, then let out an even more grotesque burp.  
Chi-Chi's head bobbed back. She promptly fell of the bed and fainted.  
" Hey cranky lady? You alright? " Goku scratched his head. He got down and tapped her on the cheek.  
" DIE OUJI DIE! " Chi-Chi sat up, angrily shaking her fists. Goku yelped and fell back on his behind in fright. She  
blinked, everything slowly sinking back into her brain, " ...Goku? Goku? " she looked around the room.  
The large saiyajin got to his feet, " You scare me sometimes you know that lady? " he cocked an eyebrow at her.  
Chi-Chi stood up, then narrowed her eyes at Goku, " Alright you. Let me get this straight. Here I was worrying half  
the night, that the Ouji was performing some...something HORRIBLE on you and now you tell me that all you were doing was  
EATING?! "  
" After we played Cinderella of course. " Goku perked up.  
" Of course. " Chi-Chi sarcastically remarked. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down several inches,  
" And just how do you "play" Cinderella? " she gritted her teeth.  
" Ohhh! " the large saiyajin looked at her with big sparkily eyes, " That is when me-n-V-sama get all dressed up  
fancy and dance around the gandana! " he grinned cheesily.  
" But, the Ouji made it seem like he was going to do, urm, something MORE with you. " Chi-Chi blinked in shock.  
" V-sama likes to exaggerate. He is good at that! " Goku nodded, " OH! And I remembered something about you! " he  
pointed at Chi-Chi, " It was while I was eating! "  
" REALLY GOKU? " Chi-Chi said excitedly, " What is it? "  
" V-sama likes to make you mad at him! " Goku grinned victoriously.  
" WAH!! " Chi-Chi fell to the floor, animé style.  
" Whatsa matter? "  
" _I_ COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT, PEABRAIN!! " she snapped at him. Goku cringed and sniffled at her.  
" You're not very nice ya know. " Goku pouted, " Muh, maybe I should just leave and see if V-sama's gotten the ship  
ready yet. " he stubbornly folded his arms and turned the other way.  
" Ship--AHH! " Chi-Chi shrieked, remembering what she had come to stop in the first place, " NO! DON'T GO! GOKU YOU  
CAN'T GO YET!! " she zipped infront of him.  
" And why not? So you can YELL at me some more. " he huffed.  
" No! I don't want to yell at you! Umm, uhh, " Chi-Chi bit her lip, ::How am I gonna stall him NOW!:: " Say Go-chan  
how would you like to show me what the gandana looks like? " she said sweetly.  
Goku smiled, " Alright! That'd be fun! " he said, then took her by the wrist and teleported out of the room and into  
another one several floors up, " BEHOLD! THE GANDANA! "  
Chi-Chi looked around to see they were now in a gigantic, rounded room with an odd white wall. There wasn't a piece  
of furniture in sight, " So, this is it, huh? " she walked over to the wall, then touched it only to yelp and pull back,  
" AHH THAT'S COLD!! "  
Goku laughed, " Of course it's COLD, mean lady. How else would we be able to store ALL THIS FOOD! " he pressed a  
nearby, yet un-noticed until now red button which caused 100 doors to instantly fling out from the wall revealing what had  
to be the largest collection of food products known to man.  
" Refridgerators. The entire wall is just one big refridgerator! " Chi-Chi gawked, then sweatdropped, " No wonder  
that Ouji got you to live here with him for so long. " she muttered, then paused, " HEY! I thought you said you had a big  
feast last night! This all looks like it's never been touched! "  
" Oh, the cleaning bots take care of the messes for us and the gandana has its own self-replace system. Watch. " Goku  
took a can of soda out of one of the many many fridges, only to have another one instantly appear in its place. He grinned at  
her, " Eh? Eh? "  
Chi-Chi's jaw hung open, " Dear God it's a bottomless refridgerator. "  
" Heehee. " Goku snapped the can open, " That's right! " he started to chug from the can.  
" You don't like Pepsi. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" That was before V-sama got me hooked. " the saiyajin grinned.  
" Yeah, in more ways than one. " Chi-Chi snorted. She sighed, " Well at least now I know what the gandana IS. "  
" What did you think it was? " Goku asked curiously. Chi-Chi motioned him to bend down. He did so and she whispered  
something into his ear. Goku's eyes widened and he instantly spit out the soft drink in his mouth, " GAH! YOU'RE KIDDING?!  
_THAT'S_ WHAT YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DOING LAST NIGHT!? "  
Chi-Chi only glared and folded her arms.  
" I wouldn't do that to V-sama, lady. " Goku looked down at her, sickened, " He doesn't even have the right body  
parts to do that!! "  
" Thank heaven. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" KAKAY! " a voice called from downstairs, " KAKAY ARE YOU READY YET! THE SPACESHIP'S ALMOST HERE!!! "  
" COMING V-SAMA! " Goku shouted back, then turned to Chi-Chi, " I gotta pack my things up, lady. If V-sama and I  
don't get going we won't make it to Bejito-sei before sundown. "  
Chi-Chi nearly choked on her own tongue, " Beji--BEJITO-SEI!!! THAT'S THE OUJI'S HOME PLANET!! IT'S OUJI-LAND-CENTRAL  
UP THERE!!! "  
" It happens to be MY homeplanet too as a matter of fact and how would you know what it's like on Bejito-sei when  
you've never even been there. " Goku said stubbornly.  
" You're not going to be, living THERE now, are you, Goku? " Chi-Chi asked in a worried voice.  
" Hmm? Naw! " he laughed, " V-sama just wants to give his parents and aunt his last presents to them from Earth.  
After that who knows where their birthday and holiday presents are gonna be coming from. "  
" Oh... " Chi-Chi said weakly, " That's nice... "  
" KAH-KEEE!! "  
" I AM COMING!!! " Goku yelled, " Better get back to my room so I can finish packing. Coming? " he asked Chi-Chi.  
" OF COURSE I'M COMING! " she snapped at him, then grabbed his hand and teleported back to his room.  
Goku quickly let go of Chi-Chi's hand and began to dash about his room collecting all the clothes and important  
objects he could find. He set them each down in their own seperate pile and pulled out two capsules, then tossed them at the  
piles; capsulizing them. He placed the two capsules in his pockets.  
" You're, not going to leave in THAT messy gi, are you? " Chi-Chi said nervously. Goku looked down at the gi, which  
was stained with pie, cake icing, and several other unidentifiable food sources.  
" Aww, the cleaning bots'll take care of that when I get on the ship. " he smiled at her, shrugging it off.  
" I mean, uhh, wouldn't you rather wear something nice like THIS? " Chi-Chi said holding up the saiyajin's old orange  
gi top, " I found it in your drawers last night. Isn't it nice? Eh? "  
Goku blinked at it, " When did V-sama buy me THAT? "  
Chi-Chi almost fell over, " "V-sama" didn't buy THIS for you Goku! It's your training gi. You're REAL training gi. "  
she held it up infront of him, " See, look how handsome it looks on you. "  
Goku stared at himself in the mirror, then pulled the gi away to reveal the blue one he was wearing. He frowned, then  
looked back and forth between the two, confused and saddened.  
" So? What do you think? " Chi-Chi asked eagerly, then paused as he looked up at her with glassy eyes.  
" *sniffle* I, I, I, " tears began to run down his cheeks, " I duhwanna. " he dropped the orange gi to the floor and  
starting to cry, " I don't WANNA!! "  
" "Don't wanna" what? " Chi-Chi said, concerned.  
" It hurts too much I don't wanna hurt that way ever again! " Goku shook his head, then grabbed the pillows off his  
bed and ran out of the room, " V-SAMA!! " he sobbed loudly, dashing down the stairs.  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi stuck her head out of the window. Her shoulders slumped, " ...Goku. " she said softly, glancing  
back at the gi, " Don't you want to remember? " Chi-Chi said sadly, then stubbornly walked over to the clothes, " I'll MAKE  
you remember! You're not leaving this planet until you remember exactly WHAT you're leaving along WITH IT! "  
" V-SAMA! V-SAMA! " Goku wailed, running out of the house and towards a small figure who stood before a gigantic  
spaceship. The ship resembled a more oblongular-styled saiyajin space pod if not for the fact that it bore the colors of the  
royal family of Bejito-sei instead of the usual red and grey colors. Goku paused to take the entire thing in, " It's huge. "  
he muttered in shock, walking the rest of the way over to where Vegeta was standing, " V-sama that is the biggest ship I have  
ever seen. "  
" It should be. I had 3/4ths of Bejito-sei's laborers working on it. " the ouji nodded. Goku grinned.  
" Haha, neat cape. " he pulled at the large red cape Vegeta was wearing. The smaller saiyajin had on a black training  
outfit and white gloves but also was wearing white saiyajin armor with the royal insignia in gold on it. His red cape led up  
to a piccolo-style bunch up around his neck and was wearing a gold crown that wrapped around his head like a ring. The crown  
had a single downward dip that covered his widow's peak, " Neat EVERYTHING, heh-heh. "  
" Why thank you Kakay. " Vegeta smiled, " Glad you approve. *URP*! " the ouji flushed red at the belch.  
" Heeheehee, V-sama is having problems from eating too much last night also? " Goku asked cheerfully.  
" All I can say is it better be gone by the time we get home. " Vegeta grumbled, " Can you imagine, Kakay? I go up to  
give my 'welcome back' speech to the masses and all of a sudden I burp right in the middle of it! Humiliating! " he snorted.  
" Hey, at least we're not farting. It COULD be worse. " Goku nodded.  
" ...good point. " Vegeta grimaced, " Anyway, now that the ship is finished it's all ready for travel! " he smiled  
determinedly, then sniffled slightly, " I can't believe it's finally happening! I've waited forever for this day I can't  
believe it's finally here! " the ouji grinned, almost in tears, " Kakay's here and I'm here and the spaceship's here and  
Onna's gone forever and-- " he whipped around and hugged Goku, " I'M SO HAPPY!! " Vegeta sobbed, " I win I win I win! "  
" It is a VERY beautiful spaceship, V-sama. " Goku said, admiring the vehicle.  
" I know! " the ouji squeaked out then let go of Goku and proudly pointed at the spaceship, " OFF TO BEJITO-SEI! AND  
AFTER THAT TO NEW NAMEK TO WISH OURSELVES IMMORTALITY! And after that, who knows?! " he grinned as he walked up the ramp  
leading into the ship, " Just think, Kakay! An entire eternity of fighting and eating and deep space adventures with no one  
to boss us around or tell you you have to go home now because you'll BE home! The UNIVERSE is our backyard and the ship is  
our home, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said proudly as he opened the door to the ship and entered, " FOLLOW ME! "  
" HOORAY FOR V-SAMA!! " Goku cheered, pumping his fists in the air, then ran up onto the ramp.  
" GOKU!! " Chi-Chi cried out, rushing out of Capsule Corp, " DON'T DO IT GOKU!! "  
The large saiyajin froze, nervously looking between the ground and the spaceship.  
" Hurry up Kakay I've got the computer to launch in 20 seconds! " Vegeta shouted, sticking his head in the doorway.  
He spotted Chi-Chi and narrowed his eyes, " She's STILL here?! " he said, surprised, " Oh well, at least she can see us off,  
eh Kakarrotto! " he smirked at the larger saiyajin, who had a worried look on his face.  
" GOKU!! PLEASE DON'T GET ON THAT _THING_!! GOKU!! " Chi-Chi screamed frantically.  
" It's not a thing. It's a spaceship. A spaceship that V-sama worked very hard on. " Goku replied.  
" FINE! IT'S A SPACESHIP! I CAN DEAL WITH THAT! BUT I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU LEAVING PLANET EARTH JUST TO GO CAVORTING  
AROUND THE UNIVERSE WITH THE OUJI!! "  
" "The Ouji" has a name, you know. " Goku stepped backwards up to where the door was, " It's Vegeta. Why don't you  
use it. "  
" I'LL USE IT JUST COME BACK DOWN HERE! " Chi-Chi shouted, " IT'S FOOLISH TO JUST RUN OFF INTO SPACE, GOKU! YOU NEED  
TO STAY HERE! YOU NEED TO PROTECT THE EARTH! IT'S WHAT YOU DO! YOU'RE SON GOKU! NOT "KAKAY"! "  
Goku just nervously backed up several more steps.  
" GOKU!!! "  
" Son Goku died at the same moment you did, Onna. " Vegeta said calmly, folding his arms.  
" DON'T YOU INTERUPT ME, OUJI! I DON'T STEAL PEOPLE OFF INTO DEEP SPACE LIKE YOU DO! " Chi-Chi was now breathing even  
faster, watching Goku's every movement.  
" Son Goku died a bit each time one of his Earth-friends did until there was no one left for him to lean on but me. "  
Vegeta stared at her, " I don't want him to conform to Earthling standards when he is not one to begin with. Kakarrotto is a  
saiyajin. It is his nature to fight and do everything else he enjoys. And whatever Kakarrotto wants to do is alright by me. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, then bit her lip, " Hn. "  
" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta turned to Goku, smiling, " Care to come aboard? We have 12 seconds. "  
Goku smiled back, turned to face him, and ran up the ramp into the ship. He screeched to a halt in the doorway just  
as the ramp began to fold itself up. He happily waved to Chi-Chi, " GOODBYE CHI-CHAN!! "  
Chi-Chi froze, " What did...you say-- " she stared at him in disbelief, " GOKU!!! " she shrieked, running towards the  
ship as it began to lift off.  
" WISH ME LUCK, CHI-CHAN!! " Goku grinned, still waving as the door to the doorway he was standing in began to close  
from the bottom up.  
" HE SAID MY NAME! HE REMEMBERS WHO I AM, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi screamed, horrified as she watched the ship take off while  
she tried to run beside it, " At least I think he does...GOKU TELL HIM YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM! TELL ME!!! " she cried, then  
fell to her knees as the ship instantly flew out of sight, " Goku, " she looked down at the clothes in her hands as tears  
welled up in her eyes, " You forgot to bring your...gi. " Chi-Chi sobbed into the gi, " GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! WAAH, IT'S NOT  
FAIR!! " she wailed, " It's not supposed to end this way! You were supposed to grow old with me! You were supposed to stay  
here and protect your planet! " Chi-Chi hung her head, then stood up and stared at the sky, " Good luck, Go-chan. AND YOU  
BETTER TAKE CARE OF HIM, OUJI!! " she shook her fist in the air, then sighed.  
" I guess...I guess that's it. This is the end. " Chi-Chi said sadly, " At least, for THAT Goku it is... " she  
trailed off, then wrapped his gi up and headed to Capsule Corp's backyard where she had left the time machine, " It's too  
late. I'm too late...but, the future can be changed, right? If Mirai Trunks was able to save my Go-chan from that virus,  
maybe _I_ can save him from that Ouji...yeah. " she smiled, " Or I could have it written in my will to pass Goku onto on of  
the children's homes or off to live with Pan or Kuririn's family! If I leave it so that he's in custody at the Kame house  
he'll be alright because, because, Roshi and Turtle are still going to be there in a 100 years, and Juuhachigou too...sort  
of. " she paused, " And if I remember Pan's stone right it said that she has grandkids. If I leave Goku to her, her children  
and grandchildren can keep him safe from the Ouji. YES! I am a GENIUS! " Chi-Chi laughed as she got into the time machine,  
evil plots still whirling about in her head, " Or maybe I can collect the dragonballs and wish myself a similar lifespan to  
Goku and the Ouji's. Or even wish Goku's lifespan down to a normal human's one like mine! The Ouji can't do anything if we're  
BOTH gone! HAHA! SEE THAT OUJI! I _HAVE_ LEARNED SOMETHING USEFUL! " she pressed the button that closed the hatch to the time  
machine, " And now I'm going home. " Chi-Chi nodded, then twisted a knob only to instantly scream out in fright as the  
machine ripped into warp drive and went hurtling through time and space at inhuman speeds, " YAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!  
!!!!!! "  
  
  
100 years earlier...the present...  
  
" Fire one, *PTOO*, fire two, *PTOO*! "  
" Will you CUT THAT OUT! " our infamous saiyajin duo were standing in the Son's backyard bathtub/pool/former  
radioactive waste unit which was currently filled with whipped cream thanks to the saiyajin no ouji, " I knew this was a  
stupid idea. " Vegeta grumbled, then yelped as another cherry smacked him in the side of the head, " KAKARROTTO WILL YOU CUT  
THAT OUT!!! "  
Goku grinned at him while holding about 10 cherries between his teeth, " Buh ith FUN! "  
" It is NOT fun now get rid of those baka pieces of food before I SHOVE THEM ALL DOWN YOUR THROAT AND CHOKE YOU WITH  
THEM!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
Goku fired the rest of the cherries out of his mouth, smacking Vegeta on different points of his head. The ouji  
sweatdropped. Goku giggled, " Aww Veggie, you're just in a sour mood because you don't like getting hit in the head with  
food. "  
" No kidding. " Vegeta said flatly, " This was supposed to be the SOLE GREATEST HOUR of my entire WEEK and you go  
ahead and BLOW IT with your stupid "cherries". " he wiggled his fingers mockingly.  
" But little Veggie it was your idea to bring the cherries in the bathtub. Remember, you said, "Hey Kakay, you know  
what would be really fun? If we put some cherries in the whipped cream just like a saiyajin sundae!", unquote. "  
" Yes well this isn't exactly the "sundae" I had pictured in my imagination. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" Of course not! Besides it's Tuesday. " Goku said happily. Vegeta stared at him as if he had just sprouted a third  
eye-ball, then slapped himself on the forehead.  
" Why do I even bother. "  
" Because you LOVE me, that's why, little buddy! " Goku said comfortingly, trying to cheer Vegeta up.  
The ouji only glared in response, " Kakarrotto, I do NOT lo--YIPE! " Vegeta yelped as Goku grabbed the smaller  
saiyajin and gave him a big hug. Vegeta's face turned bright red, " ---uhh... "  
" There, don't we feel BETTER now? " Goku let go of the glowing red ouji.  
" Uhhhh.... "  
" Veggie? "  
" Uhhhh.... "  
" Veggie??? "  
" Uhhhh.... "  
" Hello? Veggie? " Goku snapped his fingers infront of Vegeta's face, " Veggie you're making the whipped cream start  
to boil. " he pointed to the mixture around them. The spot surrounding Vegeta was slowly beginning to steam up into gas.  
" Uhhhh.... " Vegeta slowly and shakily raised his right hand and slapped himself across the face, causing the glow  
to disappear, " *WHEW*! " he smiled with relief.  
" Veggie is silly when he glows like that. " Goku giggled.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the larger saiyajin, " And another thing about you-- "  
" *BUZZ*WHIRR* CLICK-CLICK! "  
The two saiyajins froze to see a time machine appear not even 10 feet away from them. Vegeta grumbled.  
" Aw, rats. I was hoping future me'd get rid of her. " he muttered to himself, then watched as Chi-Chi nervously  
emerged from the time machine.  
" Chi-chan looks a little shaken. " Goku noted, slightly worried.  
Vegeta smirked, " Yeah, how about we shake her up a little bit more, eh? " he said, then turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto  
I want you to hug me as tightly as saiyajinly possible. "  
" What?? WHY! " Goku said, startled, " I'm not gonna help you scare Chi-chan if THAT'S what you mean. " he said,  
then folded his arms.  
" You know me too well, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Huh? " Goku looked down at him, " Veggie say something? "  
" Eh? NO! No of course not. Hahahaha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then paused as Chi-Chi shakily walked over to them,  
staring at the ground. The ouji smirked, " Hello Onna, " he snickered, leaning over the side of the can/tub, " Didn't think  
you'd be back so soon, you've only been gone an hour or so. "  
" It was a long hour. " Chi-Chi glanced over at him.  
" So? Do you mind telling me how it all went? " the ouji rubbed his hands together maniacally, " Did I win? Did you  
die? Did I 'accidentally' happen to RUN OVER you with my limo, backup over you and then run you over again once more for good  
measure? " he asked eagerly.  
" No, as a matter of fact you DIDN'T run over me. " she said, still trying to avoid eye-contact with the ouji.  
" Aww. " Vegeta pouted, then grinned, " But I DO win, don't I? "  
" ... "  
" Well? " he smirked.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku squealed, spinning around to see her. He swallowed the group of cherries in his mouth. Chi-Chi  
looked up, then yelped in surprise as the large saiyajin lept out of the can/pool/tub and tackled her to the ground,  
" Chi-chan is home! I missed her so! " he grinned, hugging tightly but unfortunately forgetting Chi-Chi wasn't nearly as  
strong as Vegeta and almost broke several of her ribs by doing so.  
" ACK! Goku....there's pain....MUCH pain... " Chi-Chi choked out.  
The larger saiyajin blinked, then loosened his grip and hugged again, " OH CHI-CHAN I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE HOME! " he  
cried joyfully.  
" Really Goku? " Chi-Chi smiled, sniffling.  
" Yes! " he nodded, " By the way we're out of whipped cream and I was wondering if you knew where we hide the extra  
food! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " I'm back home alright. " she said to herself, then pulled a double-take, " Whipped  
cream? What do you mean whipped cream? " She looked down at her clothes to see she was now partially covered in it thanks to  
Goku, " That's...not water. "  
" Nope! " Goku said cheerfully, " We got bored while you were gone so Veggie decided to fill the bathtub with whipped  
cream! "  
Chi-Chi looked over at the grinning ouji who was giving her a "v for victory" sign with his hand, " WHERE DID HE FIND  
ENOUGH WHIPPED CREAM TO FILL OUR TUB!!! " she gawked, pointing to the object.  
" Veggie told me he got some from our kitchen and the rest from the capsules he kept in his pockets. " Goku waved to  
Vegeta.  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Why would the Ouji keep capsules filled with nothing but whipped cream cans? "  
" Well, you never know when you're gonna stumble upon a wandering bucket of ice cream. Can you imagine if you went to  
a restaurant and ordered a banana split and then the waiter comes back and says "I'm sorry sir but we don't have any whipped  
cream to put on your banana split" and then you cry and you cry because if you had just brought that capsule full of whipped  
cream dispensers you would have saved your bottom and the bottoms of all your friends at the restaurant who also ordered  
banana splits. " Goku nodded thoughtfully.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta just stared at him, utterly confused.  
" Uhh-- " Vegeta spoke up.  
" --OH MY GO-CHAN!! " Chi-Chi cried happily, grabbing and hugging him, " IT REALLY IS YOU AND I REALLY AM HOME AND  
YOU'RE NOT CALLING YOURSELF "KAKAY" ANYMORE AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY SAYING THINGS THAT MAKE NO SENSE TO ME AGAIN! "  
" ...Kakay? " Goku cocked an eyebrow in a slightly disgusted manner, " You mean that name Veggie calls me when he's  
really really pleased with something I've done? "  
" YES! " Chi-Chi sobbed.  
" YES! " Vegeta cheered, " HAHA! I _HAVE_ WON! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---though I have no clue exactly how I did it, BUT I  
WON!! " he laughed, then turned to Chi-Chi, " How'd I win? "  
" You think I'd tell YOU! " Chi-Chi scoffed, " In fact, you know what, get out of my tub. Get off of my property! I  
DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SICK LITTLE OUJI FACE EVER AGAIN!! "  
" Well I can't promise that last one... " Vegeta trailed off, snickering.  
" JUST LEAVE!! " she snapped.  
Vegeta snorted at her, then hopped out of the tub, " Hmm...Onna I seem to have some whipped cream in my shorts, would  
Kakay mind helping me wash them? " he smiled.  
" Washing time with Veggie? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" OUT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed. Vegeta backed up away from them.  
" I must've scored big time to get you this tense. " the ouji said, surprised.  
" AND IF YOU EVEN THINK YOU'RE GONNA SCORE _THIS TIME_ AFTER I'VE SEEN WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU'RE NUTS! " Chi-Chi yelled  
, " GOKU IS NOT NOR EVER GOING TO BE YOUR "PRINCESS KAKAY" AND YOU'RE _NOT_ GOING TO DRAG HIM INTO DEEP SPACE ON SOME STUPID  
SATELLITE WITH YOU!!! "  
" Wow, you mean I actually DO make the satellite? " Vegeta said, impressed, " I was just talking about that off the  
top of my head to you before. " he paused. All of a sudden the ouji's eyes bulged out of his head, " Waitaminute. Did you  
just say "PRINCESS Kakay"? "  
" Yes, I did. " Chi-Chi spat.  
Goku grinned, " I am little Veggie's PRINCESS in the future? " he said with big sparkily eyes.  
" OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT!!! " Vegeta shrieked in horror, " YOU'RE MY _SERVANT-MAID_!! " he growled, then turned to  
Chi-Chi, " You must have heard wrong. I have everything plotted out! I EVEN HAVE A COSTUME AND FEATHER DUSTER WAITING BACK AT  
CAPSULE CORP FOR KAKARROTTO!! "  
" I'm Veggie's princess, princess, princess, I'm Veggie's princess, lalalalala! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as  
he pranced around the duo. Vegeta becoming increasingly enraged and embarassed. Goku grinned and stopped dancing for a moment  
, " Does that make me a oujO, Chi-chan? "  
" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, " YOU ARE NOT MY OUJO! YOU WILL NEVER _BE_ MY  
OUJO! YOU ARE MY PEASANT! MY SERVANT-MAID! YOU ARE THE THIRD-CLASS BAKAYARO WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING MY ROOM AND  
MASSAGING MY BACK AND FEEDING ME ORDERVES OFF A SILVER PLATTER IN YOUR SERVANT-MAID UNIFORM AND SWEETLY ADDRESSING ME AS YOUR  
MASTER AND V-SAMA!!! "  
" ... " Goku giggled at the furious look on the smaller saiyajin's face, " Chi-chan do I get a sparkily crown too? "  
" Yes. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" YOU DON'T GET A CROWN! SERVANT-MAIDS DON'T WEAR CROWNS! CROWNS ARE FOR SAIYAJIN ROYALTY NOT THEIR SERVANTS!!! "  
Vegeta yelled.  
" Well "Cinderella" over here certainly had a crown. " Chi-Chi pointed to Goku, " It looked just 'beautiful' with  
that light blue ballgown. " she said sarcastically.  
Goku paled, " Future me was wearing a DRESS? "  
" Hahaha, oh SEVERAL. " Chi-Chi snorted. Goku glanced at Vegeta and slow inched away from him.  
" KAKARROTTO STOP THAT!! " Vegeta snapped at the large saiyajin's new found paranoia, " I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU MY  
PRINCESS IF YOU BEGGED ME!!! "  
" Believe me, I wouldn't beg you. " Goku stammered, eyeballing the smaller one oddly.  
" I already HAVE plans for Kakarrotto's future, Onna, and NONE of them have ANYTHING to do with making him a OUJO! "  
Vegeta pointed at Chi-Chi, " And if he IS my "Oujo" then WHO CLEANS THE HOUSE!!! "  
" The Capsule Corp cleaning bots, same as they do NOW. " Chi-Chi shrugged; Goku now hiding behind her.  
" But that's not POSSIBLE! " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead in shock, " I've worked hard! Meticulously  
plotted out dozens of attacks and ideas for the sole purpose of winning Kakarrotto's SERVANTHOOD TO THE THRONE!! " he folded  
his arms stubbornly, " Crowning him would completely destroy all that hard work! And besides, I'd have to lose my mind first  
before crowning Kakarrotto as my princess. " the ouji flushed a light red.  
" Future you said he already WAS your princess because of the slight exchange in dna between you two during that  
stupid portara fusion of yours! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Heh, " Vegeta smirked, " He's a bigger liar than I am. That has nothing to do with becoming a princess. "  
" You mean I am not a oujo, little Veggie? " Goku pouted.  
" NO. " Vegeta said bluntly.  
" OHHHHHH!! " Goku sobbed, " What about my pretty oujo crown? "  
" YOU DON'T _HAVE_ A "PRETTY OUJO CROWN"!! YOU BIG BAKAYARO!!! " Vegeta yelled. He turned to Chi-Chi, " It is a very  
complicated and slightly embarassing procedure! Only saiyajins can accomplish it, that is why Bulma is not my princess. " he  
explained, then mumbled, " Heck I'd probably end up killing her by accident half-way through it if we even TRIED! "  
" But Chi-chan said future me is a princess. " Goku pouted.  
" Yeah, and future you is probably a whole lot more smitten with me than you are too if the procedure worked  
correctly. " Vegeta grumbled. Chi-Chi nodded at the ouji with disgust. Vegeta shuddered.  
" Aww, how could I possibly love my little buddy anymore than I do now? " Goku laughed.  
" You have no idea. " Chi-Chi said dryly, " So, OUJI. " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, " What exactly do you have  
to DO to Goku to "crown" him? "  
Vegeta sighed, then stood on his toes and started to whisper into Chi-Chi's ear. Her eyes widened and she suddenly  
slapped him over the mouth in the middle of a sentence.  
" Get...out... " she said blankly.  
" Eh? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" I..said..GET..OUT!!!! " Chi-Chi exploded in rage. Vegeta flinched, then laughed nervously at Goku.  
" I'll see you later, Kaka-chan. " he smiled, slightly frightened.  
" Bye bye little Veggie. " Goku warmly waved back, " Have a safe trip home! "  
" Thank you Kakay. " the ouji replied, then teleported off.  
" Heehee, Veggie's so cute, Chi-chan. Cute-n-small-n-little-n-- "  
" --if I have to hear the word "Kakay" one more time I'll SCREAM! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in a huff, then turned to Goku  
with a tired look on her face, " Go-chan? "  
" Yes Chi-Chi? " he blinked.  
" Goku when I die, promise you won't forget I ever existed. " she said sadly.  
The larger saiyajin just chuckled, " Aww, how could I ever forget Chi-chan. " he smiled, " After all I see you  
everyday. "  
" That's the point. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Now go get the hose and help me clean this mess up. " she pointed to  
their tub, which was still filled with a now odd-smelling whipped cream, " I'd hate to see what THIS looks like after it  
curdles. "  
" Yeah, bleh. " Goku stuck his tongue out at the tub, then grabbed the hose, " Cleaning time with my Chi-chan. "  
he turned the hose on and water shot out the nozzle and drenched the sides of the tub, washing the whipped cream into the  
ground.  
" Goku? " Chi-Chi spoke up as she threw several fallen cherries in the trash can, " You wouldn't leave me for the  
Ouji...would you? "  
Goku stared at her, then giggled, " Silly Chi-chan. I love little Veggie but I'm not IN love with him. That's what  
you are for. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, confused, " I missed you, Go-chan. " she smiled with relief.  
" I missed you too. "  
  
  
  
About a week later...  
  
" *DING-DONG* *DING-DONG*! "  
" I'LL GET IT! " Goku said happily, dashing to the front door. He opened it and frowned to find no one there.  
" Who is it Goku? " Chi-Chi called from the other room as she entered.  
" Nobody, just a package. " he said, then picked up a small card on it, " "To my dear little Kaka-muffin--" YIPE! "  
he cried out as Chi-Chi snatched the card and package from him, " Hey, Chi-chan that's not very nice. " Goku pouted.  
" Neither is the Ouji but you let him live, don't you? " Chi-Chi said, then slowly lifted up the top of the box and  
peaked inside it. Her eyes nearly shot out of her head. There it was, sitting brand-new in the otherwise empty box; a  
pink ribbon with a puffy pink bow cocked on the right-hand side of it. Chi-Chi froze. It was the exact same hair accessory  
she had found future Goku wearing when she first bumped into him.  
  
:::" Bow? " Goku looked up at the large floppy pink bow still stationed on the right front side of his head, " OH!  
That bow. V-sama gave it too me a long long time ago when I first moved in with him, I can't take it off--it's got  
sentimental value to it. ":::  
  
" Well? What is it? " Goku pouted, " Chi-chan please tell me. "  
Chi-Chi took the bow and quickly shoved it in her pocket, " Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. " she laughed nervously.  
Goku took the box and peeked inside to find it empty.  
" Aww, no Veggie-presents today. " Goku said sadly, then perked up, " Oh well! I'm gonna go watch some TV. Cya  
Chi-chan! " he said happily, then skipped off.  
Chi-Chi smiled victoriously, then pulled the bow out of her pocket, " Well, one Ouji-attempt diverted, only hundreds  
of millions more to go. " she laughed weakly. Chi-Chi groaned and threw the bow in a nearby garbage can, " I hope I live long  
enough to stop him THIS time. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:59 AM 9/28/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: And so it ends.  
Vegeta: (sniffles) So sad, so sad.  
Goku: (cheerful) WOO-HOO! Life is back to normal!  
Vegeta: (snaps) HOW CAN YOU BE CHEERFUL AT A TIME LIKE THIS! AFTER THIS STORY I GO BACK TO LOSING AGAIN!  
Goku: Ac-tually little Veggie, you really didn't win at all.  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) Come again?  
Goku: Future you was the you who won. And, like with the heart virus I got in Mirai's timeline, we don't necessarily know if  
this you; the you I am talking to right now, will also win our own future.  
Vegeta: ...holy cheez whiz Kakarrotto's right. (to Chu) HEY YOU GYPPED ME!!  
Chuquita: (smirks) I did no such thing.  
Vegeta: YOU ONLY LET FUTURE ME WIN! YOU DIDN'T LET ME ME WIN!!  
Goku: (confused) Meme?  
Vegeta: NO! THIS ME! NOT MEME!  
Goku: But you said--  
Vegeta: Forget what I said, alright Kakarrot!  
Goku: (salutes him) I am forgetting little Veggie. (concentrates REALLY REALLY hard) *TING!* (grins) All is forgotten.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Uhh, thanks...I think.  
Chuquita: Oh, guess what? I downloaded the dub of episode 275 the other day.  
Goku: (grins) The one where me and little Veggie do the cheek-to-cheek ki blast?  
Chuquita: (nods) And the best part was Veggie actually CALLED it "cheek-to-cheek". (smiles) I feel like I accomplished  
something without even doing anything.  
Goku: And that is the best accomplishment of all. (doofy grin)  
Chuquita: Here's dub Veggie's quote (this is after they seperate from the cheek-to-cheek ki blast and Veggie is helping Son  
blast Buu's remains while rubbing his kaka-germed cheek) "Ugh, Saiyans cheek-to-cheek in battle, what's next!"  
Goku: (big grin) Buddy hugs! That's what! [grabs Veggie and hugs him]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Sub Veggie said "That ***hole, I'd rather've fused with him." Either why; sub or dub; this was a funny episode.  
Goku: (cheerful) And that's why we parodied it!  
Chuquita: (nods) Yeah, back in May I think. Another line that I like both versions of from that ep is when Veggie speaks up  
after they've just blasted Buu. Here's the sub line, "How long are you going to squeeze yourself against me? We have to  
destroy his remains, fast." and here's the dub, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit out the rest of this dance." Sub  
Goku then says something that's not written in the script so I don't know what it is. Dub Son says "Yeah, sure" and then they  
seperate and you see him say from off-screen, "Besides it looks like we've got some housework to do".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops; pulls himself out of the hug) "Housework"? It makes it sound like we're living in there or something?!  
Chuquita: (grins) Yeah, I laughed pretty hard at that line. After that Veggie says his "cheek-to-cheek" line and Sub Son goes  
"Hey Vegeta! Are you done over there Vegeta?" and sub Veggie promptly freaks out and shrieks "Stay away from me, Kakarrotto!"  
while the dub ones go kinda like this, "Hey, we make a great team." "Get away that's enough!". Either way it makes Veggie  
seem pretty paranoid. More so in the original cuz Goku's just asking him how he is and he freaks out over that then the  
"team" line.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) You LIKE seeing me PARANOID?  
Chuquita: No! (chuckles) That's not it, it's just that you're funny when you're paranoid.  
Goku: (giggles) (mocking Veggie) (in a low voice; well, low for Son-kun) They're coming to get me. I can see them, all their  
beady little eyes, staring and mocking me with there AHH! (in normal voice) Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Thanks, Kakarrot.  
Chuquita: Also, Sean Schemmel (I think that's how you spell it) the guy who does Goku's dub voice, makes an actual attempt at  
the "heeheehee" that I loved in the original. Only since dub Son is obviously voiced by a guy the laugh is much more quieter  
and in a slightly less entertaning-yet-annoying-cheery-I-got-a-secret tone and the sing-song to it is a little different at  
the end, but I can deal with that.  
Goku: (happily) My original voice is proven to be much cuter yet more annoying to my family and friends and little buddy.  
Chuquita: (nods) Yup. The real sing-song to it goes kind of like 1 2 3 3 4 2 3. If you hum those numbers in music notes  
you'll get the idea.  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) You enjoy it when I embarass myself, don't you Chu?  
Chuquita: Heh-heh. (snickers) I can't wait to watch (or download) 274.  
Goku: OOH! OOH! That's the one where me and Veggie meet the big blue worms and Veggie freaks out and gets covered with slime  
several times during the episode and we meet the phoney Gohan and Piccolo and Gotenks and they all turn into pastries and--  
Vegeta: --ENOUGH, Kakarrotto. (gritting his teeth)  
Goku: (smirks) Little Veggie's just mad cuz he's the one who keeps getting slimed in that episode.  
Vegeta: I SAID ENOUGH!!  
Goku: (giggles)  
Chuquita: Anyway, this is the end of "Veggie Wins?!" But enough about that. We have 15 new story ideas to get through.  
Vegeta: You said 14 in the beginning Corner.  
Chuquita: Yeah well I miscounted. There's 15. I'm not sure I'll have enough space to list all their summaries so first I'm  
just going to list their keywords. A keyword is a story before it's a story, a title, or a summary. It's a simple one or two  
words I use to remember the fic idea for when I go to write the summaries. Here they are!  
Keywords: (NOT the story's actual titles)  
king veggie "King Me!"  
piccy song  
stopwatch  
Chi-blind  
Christmas Special (Ji & Goggie)  
Veggie-spell  
GT my way  
episode re-run  
Veggie's Play  
Uub-uddy/Veggie's revenge  
VegChi on the road  
Maybe Veggie-drama "Kakay come back"  
Kaka Verson 1.0  
veggie-memory-erase by Chi  
Veggieblanca  
Chuquita: The second one listed "piccy song" is probably going to be my next fic because I have most of that story in my head  
already. It's my third Piccolo mini-fic. Here's the present summary: Piccolo re-re-re-attempts to take over the world. After  
discovering the power music has over the populace he decides to use an ancient namekian chant to hypnotize the people of  
Earth and bend them to his will. But what happens when Piccolo finds out the only way to order his new minnions is through  
SONG? Will he put up with ruling the planet by singing his every command to them or will he lose his mind first? Find out!  
Vegeta: You let me win 'in a sense' and then you go and decide to do another namek-story right after it!!  
Chuquita: I like my little mini-fics with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo in 'um. They give me a little break from you two. Not  
that you won't both be in it... (smirks)  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) OH NO! I am NOT going to be embarrassed by hypnosis and dance with Kakarrotto or something like that!  
Goku: (grins) I danced with Veggie back when we made Goggie.  
Vegeta: (shudders)  
Goku: I'm so proud of our lil Goggie. HE'S SO CUTE! But so is our Ji-chan.  
Vegeta: (cringes) MUST you keep refering to them as OURS. They're NOT OUR CHILDREN!! They're fusion hybrids!  
Goku: With minds and souls and bodies of their own so that makes them individuals who are not you and me but our babies.  
Chuquita: You know I was going to put in something in Part 4 about Son-kun telling Veggie they should tell their "fusion  
babies" that they're moving so they know where to find them when they come and visit and then Chi-Chi was going to almost  
faint when she found out about the 2nd fusion baby (Gogeta). But by the time I remembered about that scene I had already  
written past the point I wanted to put it in.  
Goku: Aww, sad Chu.  
Chuquita: Nah, not really.  
Goku: Oh.  
Chuquita: You know what I think I'm just going to make-up the summaries for the other 14 fics at the end of the next story;  
the-yet-to-be-titled piccy fic; because I'm running out of room on this notepad file and if I were to type up summaries for  
all those other keywords right now I'd probably exceed fanfiction.net's 60kb limit on notepad files. (perks up) So look for  
the summaries for these future fics along with my third Piccolo mini-fic next time in the "yet-to-be-titled piccy fic!"  
Goku: (blinks) Is that the name?  
Chuquita: Nope, it should have a name by the time I start writing the actual story.  
Goku: (grins) That's a relief.  
Chuquita: Well, time to say goodbye everybody. (waves) Until the next story, viewers!  
Goku: (tosses his servant-maid hat off) I AM FREE!  
Vegeta: (sob) Why must this story end!  
Goku: Aww, don't worry little Veggie. I still love you--servant-maid or not. [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) (chokes out) That's *sniffle* very sweet of you Kakay-chan.  
Goku: (smiles) ...  
Vegeta: ... (smiles back) (anger) NOW LET GO OF ME BEFORE I BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF!!! [struggles to get out of the hug]  
Goku: (grins and drops Veggie to the floor)  
Vegeta: (yelps) YIPE! [stands up and rubs his sore bottom] (dryly) Thanks a lot, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Don't mention it Veggie! 


End file.
